


The Primal Instinct

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha Magnus, Alpha Raphael, Alpha Simon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Asexual Raphael, BDSM, Bondage, Boot Worship, Bottom Jace, CONSENSUAL POLY ENDGAME, Collars, Dom Alec, Dom Magnus, Dom Raphael, Dom Simon, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Feels, Jace Wayland-centric, Kneeling, Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Nipple Clamps, Non-Sexual Submission, Omega Jace, Oral, Pet Play, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shibari, Slash, Spanking, Sub Jace, Switch Alec, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Magnus, Top Simon, Winged Shadowhunters, Wingfic, courting, later on also:, where Jace gets to keep BOTH Malec AND Saphael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: This story is going to be a consensual polyamorous arrangement in whichJace will end up with both Magnus/Alec and Raphael/Simon! Not an either/or scenario!The Primal Instinct is a club, where alphas and omegas seek consensual, non-sexual dominance/submission in a safe environment.Lately omega regulars have been disappearing though so Raphael, who owns the club, asks the New York Institute for help. As an unmated omega, Jace gets the undercover mission.To help Jace on the mission, Raphael, Simon and Magnus act as back-up, pretending not to know him and posing as his doms. However, feelings that have been forming since the end of the war start to grow stronger, while Jace, for the first time, experiences what it feels like to submit to someone he trusts.(Kink warnings are also individually included in the chapter summaries where they are being used!)





	1. A New Mission

Jimonael || Shadowhunters || Malace || The Primal Instinct || Malace || Shadowhunters || Jimonael

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – The Primal Instinct

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, hurt/comfort, fluff, courting, wingfic, wing kink, praise kink, BDSM, non sexual submission, bondage/shibari, kneeling, collar/leash, pet-play, spanking, temperature play, nipple clamps, sex toys, masturbation, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, rimming, knotting, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace & Raphael/Simon/Jace (at the same time, in a consensual poly relationship)

Side Pairings: Lydia/Isabelle, Maia/Clary, Helen/Aline, Underhill/Lorenzo, Luke/Catarina

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago, Lily Chen, Lydia Branwell, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Helen Blackthorn, Aline Penhallow, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Maia Roberts, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Maxwell 'Max' Lightwood, Imogen Herondale, Luke Garroway, Catarina Loss, Madzie Loss, Lorenzo Rey, Andrew Underhill, Rebecca Lewis, Elaine Lewis

Summary: The Primal Instinct is a club owned by Raphael Santiago, where alphas and omegas can tap into their second nature, on a consensual, non-sexual level. However, lately omega regulars have been _disappearing_. The Institute sends their only unmated omega undercover – Jace. Raphael, Simon and Magnus are supposed to act as back-up and keep an eye on him, as members of the club.

**The Primal Instinct**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

_Chapter 1: A New Mission_

Raphael Santiago was not necessarily a regular visitor of the New York Institute, at least not outside of the Downworlder Cabinet meetings. He rarely just wandered in, never without a reason.

So when Jace saw Raphael walk into the Institute that evening, flanked by his mate Simon, Jace trailed after them curiously. Because not even Simon Lewis was reason enough to make Raphael come here willingly usually. Simon? He was such a regular visitor here that sometimes, Jace wondered at what point the Clave would have to _pay_ him as an employee.

"Are you stalking us, Herondale?", quipped Simon teasingly when he noticed.

"Well. The both of you coming here smells for me like a mission in the making. I'm just making sure I get first pick. It's been a bit boring since the war ended", replied Jace casually.

Which was partially true. They had taken out Valentine, then Lilith, then Jonathan over the past year and it had been _draining_ , but somehow, he had gotten so used to the constant danger and war that now was... oddly dull. Jace regularly went to the Silent Brothers for treatment of his PTSD, caused by the possession and _everything_ that had happened during the war. His life had such a routine now. It went back to normal, but somehow after the past one and a half years of fighting tooth and nail and being thrown from one disaster to the next, normal was somehow not... enough anymore.

Jem kept telling him that that was not the healthiest approach. That he needed to cut back on his self-sacrificing nature and that not being in constant world-ending danger was _good_ , but... It had given Jace purpose. Right now, he felt like he didn't have any purpose anymore.

Alec was doing so well as the head of the Institute, Isabelle was focusing more on the forensics ever since she wasn't required for every single mission anymore, Clary has found her purpose and role as a liaison with the werewolves, trying to mend some bridges there ( mainly through Maia, her mate and the new Alpha of the pack), Magnus was back to being the High Warlock, even Raphael and Simon had their purpose as the mated new (and reinstalled) leaders of the New York clan.

Only Jace seemed oddly... _stuck_. He was just back to being a foot-soldier, going on missions, taking out minor demons, in the same old routine he was so used to. It felt so... mundane.

"What is a soldier without a war?", mused Raphael as he side-eyed Jace.

"Bored", replied Jace with a shrug.

The three of them reached the office of the head of the Institute. After knocking, they were beckoned in by Alec, finding only Alec and Magnus inside, the warlock sitting perched on the desk and Alec blushing just a little. At the very least, those two had been making out, if not _more_.

"Raphael. Simon. What can I do for you?", asked Alec, clearing his throat.

Raphael looked around with furrowed brows. "It's a... delicate matter. And I think I would prefer it your _other_ better half would also be around."

"I'll go get the girls", offered Jace before Alec could even look his way.

"Thank you", nodded Alec with a small smile.

The other better half would be Alec's work-partner – the Institute was always run by two people, ideally and usually the married and mated leaders, but since Alec's mate was a Downworlder, Magnus could hardly co-head the Institute. And even if he _could_ , he wouldn't want to; he had enough on his plate being the High Warlock of Brooklyn again.

Alec had asked Jace first, but Jace had shied away from the responsibility; just like he had when his grandmother had appointed him head the first time around. He loved being out in the field as much as he hated paperwork. That position wasn't for him at all.

And not long after Jonathan had been defeated, Lydia Branwell found her way back to New York; after she had fully recovered, she had been kept so busy in Idris, especially during Imogen's own recovery time after the Owl had _nearly_ killed her. Now however, she was back for good. And it had been an easy call to make her Alec's co-head, considering Lydia was his sister-in-law. Though Lydia and Isabelle's marriage had started off as a political move at first, the two had quickly developed feelings for each other. And Alec and Lydia had quickly formed a strong friendship.

"Lydia. Alec needs you", called Jace out as he entered the training room. "...Unless you're busy."

Lydia turned her head to smirk at him from where she had Isabelle pinned to the ground. The two were sparring with each other, sweaty and in sports-gear. Though Jace knew from experience that it was more _foreplay_ for them than actual training; he had walked in on the aftermath of sparring between the two women far too often at this point. At least that gave Jace a lot of teasing opportunities. Though in all honesty, Jace was happy for Isabelle. This was the first time she was in a real, good, healthy relationship. And they were actually really _cute_ together. Lydia could fluster Isabelle and Isabelle made the usually rather stern alpha soften up and smile much more. They were good for each other. This was what Jace had always hoped Isabelle would find one day.

"I thought I had some time. Magnus dropped by for lunch", sighed Lydia.

She grabbed a towel, stretching her wings. She had impressive, soft-brown hawk wings.

Jace smiled softly as he remembered the first time they had shown their wings to Clary. Before that day, he had never truly _appreciated_ their wings. Having wings was natural for Shadowhunters, they were born with them – a sign of their angelic heritage, a blessing from the Angel. They had been as much a natural part of his body for him as his arms and legs. But the pure awe on Clary's face when she had first seen them had shown Jace that they weren't. Not for mundanes.

"Well, Raphael and Simon seem to have... something to discuss. They want both heads of the Institute for this one", informed Jace while brushing his wings against Isabelle's.

She smiled at him as their feathers touched, before both women followed Jace toward the office. Apparently, the mention of Isabelle's two favorite vampires had spiked her interest too. Raphael and Isabelle had formed a kind of surprising friendship, while Isabelle and Simon had hit it off from the moment Simon and Clary had been dropped into their lives. She had played a key-role in getting the two alpha vampires together. Jace honestly doubted the two would have figured things out _without_ her pushing, because Simon seemed rather oblivious to when people had feelings for him and Raphael was doing a great job hiding his feelings behind a mask of annoyance that seemingly had even fooled Raphael himself until Isabelle had sat him down and talked to him about his own feelings. Which had been a very hilarious thing to watch unfold.

"Raphael. Simon. What can the Institute do for the clan?", asked Lydia with a polite smile as soon as they entered the office. "And, excuse the outfit. Training."

"Of course", nodded Raphael before sitting down. "As you may know, I own a club."

"Really? Runs in the family, huh?", grunted Jace, jerking his head toward Magnus.

Both alphas chuckled at that though Raphael shook his head. "Not like the Pandemonium. I own the Primal Instinct. You might have heard of it."

"...The _sex club_?", asked Jace surprised, earning a pointed look from Alec.

"It's _not_ a sex club", sighed Raphael, folding his hands patiently. "That's a misconception you have because you've never actually _been_ there, mh?"

Jace shrugged, suddenly feeling a little awkward as he was the center of attention – and more so, the center of the attention of a lot of alphas. Magnus, Alec, Simon, Raphael and Lydia. Isabelle raised one curious eyebrow at him, nudging him. She was also an omega and, growing up, Jace and her had been the only omegas at the Institute in New York. Among only alphas, he had found an odd sense of comfort in her. It had been hard enough to compete with all the alphas and feeling like he wasn't enough to live up to them, working harder than all the alphas put together.

"The Primal Instinct is in fact a strictly non-sexual place", explained Raphael, not just for Jace's benefit – Lydia and Alec had never been there either. "We live in a society that has wildly evolved from the primal nature of Downworlders. We mingle with mundanes. Alphas submit at work and in society, not just in regular settings among a clan or pack, but on a daily work-base. Omegas have to step up as leaders and authority figures in the same daily work-setting. It's... straining, if it's such a regular thing. Some people manage it well, others still crave giving in to their primal instincts."

"So... what does your club do then? If it's not sex?", asked Jace, half weary and half curious.

"My members are alphas and omegas alike, who all enter willingly. There are files and regulations. Documents you have to fill out. Consent stands above all else in my club", stated Raphael rather firmly. "It's a normal club, where people get together and mingle, get to know each other and if they hit it off, if their lists of hard limits – things they are not willing to do – and interests align, they can move further from the public, casual parts of the club to the exclusive part."

"In the mundie world, we'd just call it... BDSM", offered Simon curiously. "Since the whole alpha and omega thing is... not a thing with us. But the whole principle of dominating and submitting does exist. And it's actually pretty fascinating, you know? And before I started dating Raph, I didn't even realize just _how much_ there is that's not... sexual in nature."

Raphael smiled softly and took his mate's hand. How were those two vampires so... cute? In lack of a better word, really. The regal, calm, level-headed clan leader and his chaotic, loud Daylighter mate. They were a good fit, somehow. Opposites attract, or something like that, guessed Jace. But they really looked good together like that, he had to admit.

"And such non-sexual acts of dominance and submission are happening in the exclusive areas of the club. Everything is completely legal and consensual. That doesn't necessarily exclude sex; many of my members _are_ couples or mated pairs who come to my club for the safety and anonymity of it. What they do at home in their bedroom is entirely up to them", continued Raphael.

"That's... all very... fascinating", stated Alec slowly. "But why are you here now, unless you just came to recruit us as new members for your club?"

"That seems untypical. And some of us already _have_ a membership", hummed Magnus, getting side-eyed. "What? I had centuries of life before I met you, Alexander. I've not gone to the club since we got together, but I used to frequent it. It's a respected establishment and the service it provides is very... honestly, it's quite relaxing, considering how straining life can be."

Alec raised both of his eyebrows at that, though honestly Jace was kind of surprised too. He hadn't expected that. Then again, he seemed to have some misconceptions on the nature of the club? He had kind of assumed it was a club where alphas went to have sex with omegas who worked there. There were _plenty_ of those kind of clubs and they made Jace very uncomfortable.

"None of my employees are alphas or omegas. I exclusively employ mundies, since they are not influenced by alpha and omega hormones, don't even know of us. Employees have to sign agreements that exclude them from using the club. I don't want there to be any confusion and every member _knows_ they have nothing to expect from my employees beyond their job. _Any_ unwanted attention and pushing of boundaries is strictly forbidden. We work on a three strike base. Minor misbehavior is a strike, after three you will be banned from the club. Bigger mistakes count as two strikes. And someone clearly doing something non-consensual will _immediately_ be banned."

"Again, that is very interesting, but...", drawled Alec, tapping his pen.

"Lately, omega members have been disappearing", stated Raphael, suddenly very serious. "At first, I didn't question it. It's not a membership for life. Especially unmated guests tend to stop visiting once they find a partner or mate of their own, some people do prefer the privacy of home, once they have a partner they trust. We keep a member list, of course. And lately, I noticed that it's mainly unmated omegas who have stopped returning to the club, without a note. A few wouldn't be unusual, but the difference between omegas dropping out and alphas dropping out has grown."

"What are you suggesting?", asked Lydia, a serious frown on her face.

"I think that someone has been using my club to target omegas and...", started Raphael before he paused. "I can't tell. Whether it's a serial killer, or human trafficking, but I am at this point very sure that something is happening to them and that my club is being used for it."

"You want us to investigate", nodded Alec, the pen now tightly held in his hand.

Someone targeting omegas _always_ made Alec particularly tense. Jace knew that was about him. This time around too; Alec was intensely staring at Jace while grasping his pen. He just couldn't help it, whenever an attack was aimed at omegas, Alec thought of it hitting _Jace_. And while it annoyed Jace mildly because Jace was more than capable of defending himself, he also understood it. Jace was Alec's parabatai, one of the few omegas he was close to. Of course did Alec worry.

"What did you have in mind?", asked Lydia, figuring Raphael hadn't come without a plan.

"I was thinking that perhaps, you could send someone undercover as a member in my club. An omega", replied Raphael calmly. "Me and Simon would keep an eye on them. They'd have the necessary training to defend themselves, maybe find who is doing this, one way or the other – be that by finding the person responsible or by bonding with the other omegas at the club and getting information out of them that I, as the owner, wouldn't be able to."

Alec nodded, before frowning. His frown deepened. And deepened. Jace knew where this was going and he didn't like it one bit. Lydia, so far, just looked thoughtful, not as intimately familiar with the Shadowhunters working for the New York Institute as Alec who has spent all his life here and had every single new Shadowhunter welcomed personally since he became head, even before Lydia had moved back to New York. Jace crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, away from them.

"No", grunted Jace firmly and shook his head. "No way, Alec."

"Jace", sighed Alec softly. "You know I'm _literally the last person_ who would send you anywhere on your own. But Jace, this sounds like a serious case."

"Can't you send someone else aside from the puppy?", inquired Magnus with an actually concerned frown, earning confused looks from Simon and Raphael. "Jace is not too... in touch with his inner omega, so to speak. The club might not necessarily be something that makes him feel safe."

Jace paused and stared at Magnus in mild surprise. That was honestly touching. Jace had shared some of the things weighting him down with Magnus over drinks, back when he had still been living at the loft. Still, that Magnus cared that much about his _comfort_...

"There is no one else", replied Alec flatly. "There aren't that many omegas here in New York. Generally... there aren't many active duty omegas; most are in politics. And... Jace is the only unmated omega we have. If what Raphael suspects is true, then they are targeting unmated omegas to abduct them without raising too much suspicion. Jace _is_ the only unmated omega available."

"...Oh", grunted Simon surprised, staring at Jace with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. Shadowhunters, we do things... differently. Omegas are usually leaders – most of the council are omegas, my grandmother the Inquisitor is an omega. Alphas are _soldiers_ ", replied Jace with a shrug, shifting around a little bit. "There are currently only four omegas in New York, because omegas don't do active duty. So... yeah. Only unmated omega around right here."

He smiled sarcastically and waved at the vampires. Like he needed the reminder. He knew Imogen wanted him to take on a political career – it was why she had made him the head of the Institute when she had been here, because she _wanted_ that for him. While it was by now allowed for omegas to become soldiers, it was still incredibly rare and it was also generally frowned upon.

"It's why I don't _do_ being an omega", continued Jace with an annoyed glare on his face. "Valentine raised me to be a soldier, _despite_ my omega-nature. I've been on suppressants all my life. I've been working hard to _not_ act like an omega. I'm not gonna go to some club to play _obedient_ omega."

There was a stretch of silence. And while no one talked, Jace still noticed that Raphael and Magnus were exchanging meaningful looks. It figured they'd have their own way of communicating, they knew each other for so long – Jace _knew_ what Raphael meant to Magnus, that he was the son Magnus had never gotten to have due to the warlocks' infertility.

Jace squared his shoulders, knowing what'd come next. They were going to judge him for it. Push that he should do it, maybe even poke a little fun considering Jace had literally followed them here because he had _wanted_ a mission. So why not take this one? The great Shadowhunter, backing out of a mission because he couldn't handle being an omega, huh? It was pathetic, he knew that.

"Very well", sighed Raphael. "I'm sure we can find a different angle to work."

"...What?", asked Jace, honestly confused.

Raphael cocked an eyebrow at him. "The pillars of my club are consent and respecting boundaries. If this puts you into a situation you're not comfortable with, then my club is not for you. I'm not going to push you into a situation that makes you uncomfortable like that."

Jace continued staring at Raphael in utter confusion. This club... sounded weird. And nothing like what he had expected it to be, to be quite honest. He shifted a little, suddenly unsure.

"We could try sending an alpha", sighed Lydia with a frown. "With a little luck, they could find an in with... whoever does this, though I think we all assume the person we're looking for is an alpha. And... a potential new target _would_ be less suspicious than an alpha getting chummy."

"We'd just have to pick an alpha who could actually _do_ that", offered Isabelle thoughtfully. "Someone who won't arise suspicion. Helen could be a good pick, especially as a Downworlder."

"If I were a crazy alpha kidnapping omegas, I don't think I would become best buds with a stranger alpha and share my secrets with them", pointed Simon out.

"Not helpful, Lewis", grunted Alec annoyed.

"How many?", asked Jace. "How many do you suspect were taken so far?"

For a moment, Raphael looked reluctant before he sighed. "I am not a hundred percent sure. Some of them might have simply left. There _is_ a regular drop-off."

"How many, Raphael?", asked Jace with an edge of impatience in his voice.

"Thirteen, over the past half year", admitted Raphael. "Thirteen, who have not personally ended their membership and simply didn't return at all."

Jace took a deep, slow breath, tuning out how the others started to try and make a plan up that might perhaps with good will and an idiot criminal work. The guy abducted around thirteen omegas, without anyone being alerted. Whoever they were, they were _not_ an idiot. They weren't just going to spill their secrets to a stranger. The best in really was an omega to pose as an absolutely innocent, perfect victim. And then kick the alpha's ass and throw him in the Guard.

"I could go and... check it out. Read through that contract whatever stuff you have going on. If it... you know... I can still change my mind. Maybe it's not that bad and I can pull it off", grunted Jace.

Suddenly, there was silence again. Simon and Magnus were staring genuinely surprised at him, Alec looked like he was _not a fan_ and Isabelle seemed really worried about him. Wonderful.

"Of course", nodded Raphael with a sober expression on his face. "I will personally go through everything with you and if something is going to set any alarm bells off with you, we figure out something else. But I _assure_ you that my club is safe."

"Well, aside from the kidnappings-", offered Simon before audibly closing his mouth.

Raphael rolled his eyes at his mate, though it was more fond than annoyed.

/break\

"Hard limits and soft limits?", read Jace doubtfully, looking at the paper.

"Things you are absolutely not willing to do, things you would be able to consider", explained Raphael. "Put your crosses on everything you definitely know you don't want."

"I don't want to do anything with a stranger", snorted Jace pointedly.

"You won't have to do anything, much less with a stranger", assured Raphael.

Though he paused and decided for a different approach there. He could _smell_ how uncomfortable Jace was, could see the tenseness. Everything about this situation set him on edge and that wasn't needed. The alpha inside Raphael didn't like seeing the omega this uncomfortable. He _generally_ didn't like seeing anyone this uncomfortable in his club, because it went against what Raphael had opened this club for. With a reassuring smile did Raphael get up.

"Why don't I show you around first?", suggested Raphael, voice gentle.

Jace looked doubtful though he also stood and then followed Raphael outside. He trailed after Raphael, his eyes wide with curiosity as he looked around. Raphael was proud of his club, it was high-class. It was designed to impress. Still there was an odd sense of pride there when he watched how Jace admired the club. He rested a hand on Jace's shoulder to get his attention and guide him to the next room. It was still early in the day, so there was not much going on yet.

"This is the bar. Just to... drink, get to talk to people. Nothing of any D/s nature is happening here. Just drinking, eating, dancing and fun. Some people don't even move further to the backrooms, some people just want to drink with others in the same... mindset as them."

"Okay. Drinking I can do", hummed Jace. "What's the backrooms?"

The smile on Raphael's lips was amused as they walked toward the large doors. "Once you... found someone here with whom you hit it off, sat down at one of the booths and talked about your limits, safewords, made sure everything is in order and you're on the same page, you can go here. This is the backroom, where alphas and omegas can enjoy giving in to their nature. Either in... more private booths, or in open public. _Many_ enjoy that, as long as it its among this crowd of participants who are aware of what they are going to witness and be a part of. Relax. No one here is going to touch you without your consent, Jace. And I'm simply showing you what there is."

Jace stiffened up again as they saw some of the members – an omega kneeling beside his alpha who held his leash, another omega bent over a table and getting spanked by her alpha. Carefully, Raphael slipped his hand from Jace's shoulder to his neck, resting it there in a calming manner. Surprisingly that was actually working, Jace seemed to relax in his hold and lean into it. Even if the blonde was in denial of his omega instincts, apparently he still did have some... desires to lean into them. Raphael couldn't help but smirk to himself at that.

"You won't _have_ to go here. If you choose to, it is your decision with _whom_. And it is entirely up to you _what_ you're going to do here", assured Raphael, voice low. "I meant it when I told you that consent is at the heart of this club. Without it, this would simply devolve into one of _countless_ brothels. This? This is a place for _everyone_. For alphas and omegas alike, to feel safe and to find what they want and desire. Nothing more, nothing less."

"...Sure", nodded Jace, looking not at all sure.

"You can change your mind at any point", promised Raphael. "And if you get uncomfortable with anything, my staff is not just working here as waiters and barkeepers. There is security too, everywhere. Alphas who can intervene, in case any members overstep."

Jace nodded, even though he still looked unconvinced. "Let's go back to your office and get through those papers so we can get this whole thing over with."

Raphael smiled to himself as he led Jace back to his office. This was potentially a bad idea. Jace was so compliant, trusting Raphael instantly and letting him guide the omega. He was gorgeous, that was something Raphael had noticed before – the lean muscles, sun-kissed skin, golden-blonde hair framing his pretty face and those large, mighty, white wings. Raphael had also never quite noticed how... _short_ Jace was. He had noticed it in relation to other people (had seen Jace get on his toe-tips to hug Alec, had seen him glare up at Magnus, had seen it when Simon and Jace bantered with each other), but he had never noticed it that much himself how Jace seemed to have the perfect height to be tucked under one's chin in a protective manner. Interesting.

"I'm right here to explain everything you don't understand. We're only going to file those once you're fully satisfied with this", stated Raphael as he handed the paper back to Jace.

Jace curled up on the chair – rather literally so, pulling his legs up and leaning forward in a rather endearing manner. Raphael had to smile a little at that, watching how Jace read and waiting readily to explain any terms that Jace didn't understand. Though mostly, Jace just huffed or made little, surprised noises while reading through it.

"You... don't seem to have a lot of questions", noted Raphael casually after a while.

"I mean, most this stuff I either tried before or the name is really very on the nose and I _get_ what it means", grunted Jace with a shrug, making another cross. "I never... thought about how all of that actually doesn't have to include sex. Huh."

"That's why I opened the club", elaborated Raphael. "I'm asexual. But I still enjoy the... dominant side of being an alpha. Most omegas however expect... more than just being dominated. They also expect sex. I opened this club to give alphas and omegas the dominance and submission they seek without any strings attached – no expectations for sex or relationships."

"And Simon's okay with this?", asked Jace doubtfully, looking up.

"Simon and I are very open about this, yes", confirmed Raphael. "We... love each other, but there are certain things we want we can't give each other. We come to the club together occasionally to pick someone up, for a night in the backrooms."

"...Okay", nodded Jace curiously.

Raphael frowned as he watched Jace closely. He seemed more relaxed by now, but Raphael still had a feeling that this entire situation was going to push Jace toward his limit. He was like a doe-eyed fawn exploring the forest and if the wolves came, he'd be done for. Raphael wanted to tell himself that he was concerned for the success of the mission, but he knew it was also because he was an alpha and Jace was an omega – and a huge part of why Raphael had started this club was for omegas and alphas alike to be _safe_ and to find something they'd _want_. Making anyone uncomfortable with what this club stood for went against everything Raphael wanted. However, Raphael had an idea that might help both the case _and_ Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I reached this point in the story, I realized that this would turn into the longest oneshot I ever did, to a ridiculous extend. Which made me decide to cut it up into chapters. Brace yourselves, this is going to be quite the slow-burn. And the BDSM will, at first, also only be non-sexual. Though later, much later, in the story, there will also be sex (with, you know, everyone but Raph).
> 
> Lastly, a short summary of the canon I changed - because while changes can be described in the story, "so this didn't happen at all" can't find a natural way into a fic:  
> 1\. Imogen didn't die because Jace would, if the writers had half cared about being realistic, never recover from it.  
> 2\. The show happens over the span of nearly two years, each season taking about half a year instead of the canon 3 months total for all three seasons.  
> 3\. As said, Isabelle is the one who got married to Lydia, so the Lydia/Alec wedding never happened.  
> 4\. Quite obviously is Raphael still a vampire; he never experimented on Heidi and never got banished and experimented on.  
> 5\. No memory loss for Clary, this takes place weeks after the Malec wedding but they defeated Jonathan without Clary creating a special wing-hug-rune and getting her memories wiped. That whole thing was stupid and inconsequential anyway since in the year later she just remembered without exploding her head or anything. The show could have as well just *not* done this at all either.


	2. Partners in Crime(-Fighting)

_Chapter 2: Partners in Crime(-Fighting)_

Alec raised an eyebrow when someone knocked on the door. The day had been long and exhausting and he was just laying on the couch, relaxing with his husband and mate. No one ought to disturb him at this time of day when he had Magnus all to himself. Getting up, he stretched his wings – large snow-owl wings. With a glare on his face, he went to open the door.

"Raphael. Simon. Did I... miss that we had plans?", asked Alec.

He had been spending more time with Simon than he ever meant to, mainly so because Simon was Raphael's mate and Alec was Magnus' mate – and Raphael was Magnus' son by anything but blood. Which meant Raphael was Magnus' family, which meant... Raphael was family to Alec. And with Raphael, he actually got along very well, surprisingly enough. They were both more strategists and thinkers. Simon, he still annoyed Alec most of the time, but he had gotten oddly used to the Daylighter. Which was a good thing, probably, considering Simon had become a very permanent part of Alec's life, between being Raphael's mate and Isabelle's friend.

"We don't have plans, but there was something we thought we should talk about", offered Raphael with a polite smile. "...If we are not bothering you?"

"No. It's fine", grunted Alec and stepped aside. "Magnus, it's Raphael and Simon."

"What a pleasant surprise! What can we do for you?", asked Magnus, summoning cocktails.

He handed one to Simon and one to Raphael before pulling Alec close. Magnus rested his hands between Alec's wings, massaging a little. Alec made a small, pleased sound and relaxed against him because oh this was _good_. His wings were large and heavy and after a whole day of working, it was so nice to have his mate's soothing touch on him.

"What do you want to talk about?", asked Alec, leaning heavily into Magnus.

"About... Jace. And the mission", offered Raphael, sipping his drink.

"Yes?", asked Alec, suddenly sitting up straight and fixing Raphael with a look.

"We registered him as a member and sorted through his limits together", elaborated Raphael.

If possible, Alec stiffened some more. Only in a different _region_. The thought of Jace, of Jace's _limits_ like that... Oh, oh Alec truly had never managed to get over Jace. Jace had been his first love and for a long time, Alec had thought that Jace could be his omega. But he had never been brave enough. To be quite honest, Alec had been _scared_. And he hadn't wanted to chase Jace away, because Jace meant the world to him. And then, then Magnus had come and Alec had been charmed and suddenly, he found himself brave. Maybe because Magnus was a stranger, there was nothing to _ruin_ there, nothing to _lose_. It was safe, ridiculously enough considering Magnus was a fellow alpha and even more so, a Downworlder. He had really gone hard on the "unconventional relationships the Clave disapproved of" list.

"Raph thinks it's not a good idea to send Jace alone", tagged Simon on, bouncing one foot in a nervous habit and holding Raphael's hand. "And I think I agree with him, that's... Jace doesn't really have experiences being an omega. I know that from Clary, she said it was helpful having someone else who doesn't really know how to be an omega, but... over time, she told me she was a bit worried because Jace seemed to try and ignore many of his instincts and all."

"Yes", sighed Alec, running his hands over his face. "He... Omegas are... not soldiers, not normally, so he always figured he had to suppress his nature to become a soldier."

"That's why I think leaving him with strangers is not the best idea", stated Raphael. "He was very nervous and... anxious about it. I had hoped he might relax and find it interesting from the get-go, but like this, I don't think putting him out there is a good idea. He is a gorgeous omega, don't get me wrong – he makes an eye-catching bait, but if he radiates this nervous energy, the one we're trying to catch it going to suspect something fishy and not bite."

"He probably will", sighed Alec, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "If this were about sex, I don't think he'd have any problem flirting up someone. But... What do you suggest, Raphael?"

"That an alpha comes with him. Not _with_ him, pretending to be a couple, but pretending to be a stranger chatting him up. ...Showing him off, so to speak. Someone he feels safe with", elaborated Raphael. "To ease him into the club and help him make the best first impression."

"That sounds... reasonable", agreed Alec. "I'm calling him."

"Oh, nonsense. I'm going to get him", chided Magnus and opened up a portal. "...Oh."

"Seriously, Bane, doors exist for a reason! Don't just open portals into people's rooms!"

Magnus, Alec, Raphael and Simon stared at the half-naked omega on the other side of the portal. Jace's hair was wet and clinging to his face, water running down his well-defined torso, along his runes. The only thing he was wearing was a towel around his waist.

"J... Jace! I am _so sorry_ ", sputtered Alec embarrassed, cheeks dark.

"I'm not _that_ sorry, but... if you could give me a ring once you're dressed?", suggested Magnus.

The next couple minutes were spent in awkward silence. Simon looked as though he would be blushing would he not be a vampire. Raphael slowly sipped his wine – he preferred that over the cocktails Magnus usually offered – with a thoughtful expression on his face. The same thoughtful expression he would wear when staring at a particularly appealing peace of art. _Appreciation_.

When Magnus' phone rang, flashing up a photo of Jace pouting with a kitten perched on his head (Simon started laughing softly as he saw it), Magnus opened the portal again. A very unimpressed looking Jace stepped through it, glaring pointedly at Magnus.

"Aw, such a shame, you got dressed", sighed Magnus with an exaggerated pout.

"I swear, the only reason you ever let me live with you was so you could leer at me", muttered Jace and rolled his eyes. "Why is your husband such a _pervert_ , Alec?"

"I never did anything inappropriate and I am hurt by this accusation", huffed Magnus.

"...You literally watched me train, sitting there with _popcorn_ ", grunted Jace.

"Fair point, fair point", agreed Magnus. "That's on you. I'm just a weak man, if you put up such a show on my balcony, you can't expect me not to _look_. I'm a man of good taste."

"So, your husband and your parabatai, are they always flirting?", asked Simon curiously.

"...I have no idea _what_ they are doing, but they started being like this in the months Jace lived here", grunted Alec. "It was _really bad_ during the time, you know. I'm pretty sure they do it to torture me."

Magnus and Jace turned to grin in fake innocence at that. Alec heaved a sigh and rubbed his eyes. He knew very well why Magnus was doing what he was doing. Because Magnus knew that Alec was still in love with Jace – had assured Alec about how it was okay to be polyamorous (there was a _word for it_ , for loving _both_ Jace and Magnus, he wasn't just using Magnus as a _distraction_ , his feelings for Magnus were just as real as his feelings for Jace!). And while at first, Magnus had been convinced he could make Alec fall for him and fall out of love with Jace, when Magnus had realized that Alec loved them _both_ and wouldn't stop loving Jace, Magnus had found a different... approach. It had started when Jace had been kicked out of the Institute by Aldertree and moved in with Magnus, when Alec and Magnus had already been dating for half a year. They had already been rather secure in their relationship and Magnus had apparently been adamant to make him happy. So Magnus figured – two alphas dating, why not add an omega to their bond?

Only then everything had kind of... escalated. Jace's heritage, being a Herondale, his mental illness, his _death_ followed by his possession, Magnus giving up his magic to save Jace – and at that moment, Alec realized that over those months, it had become far more than a fun idea for Magnus, Magnus had developed feelings for Jace too. They had only defeated Lilith and Jonathan for good a few short weeks ago and Jace was still recovering. So was Magnus, in his own way, because losing his magic had been very traumatizing for him and over the suffering of the past year, Magnus had slipped into alcoholism that he was now working on controlling; cocktails were strictly non-alcohol.

Alec wasn't sure, but perhaps, once a little more time had passed and both Jace and Magnus were better, _maybe_ they could truly consider... courting Jace. But those were not thoughts for right now.

"Raphael had an idea, concerning the mission", stated Alec to bring focus to the conversation.

"Okay?", grunted Jace warily, sitting down on the couch. "What is it?"

"I don't think you're... comfortable about any of this and if you were sent into the club alone to charm an alpha, you... will certainly charm them, however they might get suspicious when you have no idea what you're doing", offered Raphael. "And while we're trying to sell you as a newbie who is getting used to his omega-side, we don't want to raise suspicion."

"So, what?", asked Jace with a frown.

"Raph was thinking of sending an alpha along and I agree", offered Simon. "It's like... you need _backup_. You don't go solo on missions either, after all! So if an alpha would like go with you and you'd be able to rely on them keeping an eye on you, it'd be safer. Also, to, uh... well, show you off. You know, like, gaining the attention of the perp by seeing you with a 'random alpha' and then they might approach you, thinking 'hey, look at that gorgeous omega! Saw him pick a random alpha last week, I could totally abduct him and add him to my collection, muhahahaha'."

"...You could have dropped the villainous laughter, Simon", sighed Jace and shook his head. "Okay, yeah, I guess... you got a point. Me, doing... whatever... with someone I trust is more likely to gain their attention. So... Alec...?"

He turned to look at his parabatai from beneath his lashes and Alec died a little on the inside. He always did when Jace looked at him like that, because Alec was _weak_. Which was part of why it was a horrible idea for him to go with Jace. He might not actually _survive_ having Jace... submit to him. At the same time, it did things to him that made him feel dizzy that Jace truly would trust him to do this with. Alec leaned back in his seat, trying to calm down.

"Alec is a bad choice", pointed Raphael out gravely. "He's the head of the Institute. That will definitely raise all the alarm bells. Not to mention your parabatai-bond. It might just... rather make them shy away from you, Jace. So, no, with Alec, we could most likely forget the whole thing."

"...Fair point", muttered Jace and ran his hands over his face.

"So... you... should pick at least one different alpha to, uh, go with you", offered Simon.

"...At least?", echoed Jace, raising one eyebrow.

"I mean, making you look really popular would definitely draw attention. I checked who went missing and – I like socializing with the members, you know, as the mate of the owner", explained Simon, gesturing a little. "And they all, they were unattached. They didn't have regular partners. Many of our guests do have regular partners, like at first they, uh, try out a bit as they go to find someone who fits but once the chemistry is there, well, they tend to stick to the regulars. But a regular partner might report you missing when you get abducted, right? So these? They were all still very new to the club, only going for a couple weeks and still on the fly from one to the other. So you posing with only one alpha might look too much like you have a fixed partner."

"I'll go through all our alphas and make you a short-list by tomorrow noon", sighed Alec.

"What about you guys?", asked Jace with a frown, looking next to Alec.

There was a stretch of silence in which not just Alec had to let that sink in. He slowly turned to look to his right – at Magnus, Simon and Raphael – and then back to his parabatai. His parabatai, who didn't trust easily. His parabatai, who had only ever trusted him and Isabelle.

"What? I'm certainly not taking Raj with me", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes. "Not to mention, don't you think multiple Shadowhunters signing up at the same time would be... suspicious? Simon just said he's hanging out at the club a lot anyway. Magnus already admitted he has a membership."

"...That is all quite true", conceded Raphael, nodding cautiously. "But..."

"Right. You're all happily mated so it's probably a bad idea", sighed Jace, waving a hand.

"No. I mean, we are happily mated", agreed Raphael with a serious look on his face. "What I mean is... Would you actually trust them enough to... do this?"

"Look", sighed Jace pointedly. "I may not trust you _as much as_ Alec, but I sure as shit trust you more than most other Shadowhunters at the Institute. We've been working together for nearly two years now. I trust you guys with my life on missions, why not trust you with this? Definitely more than just some stranger. Gotta admit, _that_... did scare me. A little. Don't be smug, Lewis."

"I'm not being smug, it's just... rare for you to admit you're _scared_ of... anything", countered Simon. "And you admitted that you'd prefer my company to being scared."

"That is _not_ what I said", grunted Jace with a glare.

"It kind of is", argued Simon with a slightly smug grin.

Magnus stood and walked over to Jace. Alec's eyes were burning into the back of his husband's neck. What was Magnus going to do? Going to say? Could Alec actually _trust_ him not to do something horrendously inappropriate that was going to kill Alec off early...?

"Are you sure about this, my little Shadowhunter?", asked Magnus curiously.

He reached down, curling his fingers beneath Jace's chin and tilting his head up, making Jace look up at Magnus. Even more so than usual. Oh. Oh, Alec loved the height-difference between Jace and himself, but Magnus – Magnus _loomed_ over Jace, he was taller than Alec and thus made Jace look so... sweet and small. It played into it that Magnus liked to call Jace the _little_ Shadowhunter.

"I...", started Jace and gulped, very visibly making his Adam's apple bop.

"You have to speak up, Jace", prompted Magnus firmly.

"Yes", stated Jace, trying to sound as certain as possible.

"Are you quite sure that you'll be fine listening to us? To our command? Being obedient there? _Trusting_ us, to lean into us and allow us to guide you and have your back?", asked Magnus.

"Yes", replied Jace with no hesitation, a breathy sound as he held eye-contact with Magnus. "Of course do I _trust_ you, Magnus. You went to _hell_ and gave up your magic to save my life. Of course do I trust you, how could I not?"

Alec saw it, because he knew his husband and he was also watching very closely. For a moment, Magnus' eyes widened in genuine surprise, then his lip twitched in what was a very satisfied expression. It had only been a split-second, but Alec saw it. He _knew_ Magnus wanted Jace. He knew it had started off for Alec's sake, but Alec knew along the way, Magnus had fallen in love with Jace. That was _indeed_ why Magnus had went to Edom and given up everything to save Jace.

"Good boy", praised Magnus lightly, maybe a bit jokingly.

The broken, little _whimper_ that it earned him from Jace however – that was not a joke. Alec choked on air when he heard the sound. It went _straight_ to his cock. Raphael and Simon both raised their eyebrows for a moment and Magnus' eyes flashed golden and interested.

"You'll do fine", stated Magnus at that, gently patting Jace. "If you'll listen to us, we're going to be fine and you are sure to catch... a lot of attention at the club."

Jace looked doubtful at that but nodded. Raphael made a thoughtful sound, gaining his attention.

"You will be fine, Jace. However, I'd like for you to go shopping with Isabelle tomorrow morning, before you come to the club as a guest for the first time."

There was a cute frown on Jace's face when Raphael. "...What."

"Go with Isabelle. She knows what clothes will fit to the club and she has the best taste", stated Raphael.

"Wait. Why does she know what fits for the club?", pointed Jace out, unsure where he was going.

"Some of my omega members do enjoy submitting to another omega. It gives them a particular... kick. And Isabelle used to come in regularly, before she got married. Your sister however knows how to wield a whip on and off missions", replied Raphael, causing Alec and Jace to groan.

"This didn't need to be said", muttered Alec frustrated.

After that, conversation quieted down and the five of them simply enjoyed their drinks together. Jace sat curled up against Alec, pleasantly buzzed (Alec could feel _that_ through the bond. Whenever Jace was tipsy, he lowered his guard. He had been... trying to, honestly, Alec wasn't sure if it was to protect himself or Alec, but he tried to suppress all the pain the possession had put him through. So Alec was always glad when Jace would share with him again, fully).

"Hey", whispered Alec softly, wrapping an arm around Jace's neck to caress his cheek from the other side. "How are you feeling? You look really tired, parabatai."

Jace tilted his head back a little to smile up at him sleepily while nuzzling into his hand, killing Alec just a tiny bit on the inside. "M fine, parabatai. Been a long day."

"...How long is long in Jace-time, because if _you_ are ready to admit it was long-", started Simon.

He was snuggled up against Raphael on the couch opposite of them, Simon seemingly just relaxing and enjoying the cuddling and the cocktail while Raphael was engaged in a conversation with Magnus, who sat in the arm-chair between the two couches.

"Mh... Alec dragged me outta bed to send me on a mission with Isabelle...", drawled Jace.

"...Jace. Jace, that was _yesterday_ ", stated Alec, making a miserable noise. "That wasn't even today. Oh, and I was so pleased that you followed Raphael and Simon this morning like 'oh he is already awake and I won't have to wake him'. But you never... went to sleep. _Again._ "

"Mh", hummed Jace and closed his eyes, nuzzling into Alec's hand even more. "Don't fuss. It's fine. Mission ran long and when I was on my way to my room, I ran into Simon and Raphael..."

"Wait, that was after a night without sleep?", asked Simon, making a similar sound as Alec.

Jace frowned at that. "What's with that sound? Is that an alpha-thing?"

"It's more of a... Jace-related thing", muttered Magnus with a sigh. " _Why_ did you not sleep?"

"I just said. Mission with Iz and Aline ran late", grumbled Jace.

He raised one wing to cover himself from the judgmental looks from the four alphas in the room. Alec heaved a sigh, gently running his fingers though Jace's feathers to sooth him. Jace hummed contently and snuggled closer to him, covering himself fully with his wing like it was a blanket. Alec added his own wing on top of it, knowing Alec's wings always made Jace feel safest.

"You said that like it's a regular thing", noted Raphael, voice even and low to not wake Jace.

"The not sleeping. Is it a regular thing?", asked Simon, slightly more agitated than his mate.

"Ever since the Owl", sighed Alec and shook his head. "He's been going to therapy, mundie group-meetings for people with PTSD thanks to you Simon, but... What he went through during those months of possession. The _guilt_ over the people who had died at his hand and... me and his grandmother, he nearly killed two of the most important people in his life. And regardless of how often we tell him that we know it wasn't him... it doesn't change what _he_ remembers. He remembers it all and he has nightmares about it still."

"...Oh", whispered Simon, looking absolutely crestfallen. "I didn't know he still remembers all of it. That must... That must be awful. I get why he would rather not sleep than have those nightmares."

Magnus got up to walk toward a cabinet and return with a small glass vial. "I've been mixing something that helps sooth him. I already did that for him during the months he lived here, when his nightmares were... about different things."

"When he had been abducted by his not-father and... tortured", muttered Simon, if possible looking even more like a kicked puppy-dog now. "Wow, life has _really_ beaten him down, hasn't it?"

Alec nodded, remembering. Remembering it all. All the nightmares Jace used to have as a child, about the traumatic experience of seeing his father murdered in front of his eyes, about all of the abuse he had suffered. Then, with Valentine's return, the abduction and torture, the mental turmoil everything about the war had thrust him into, the possession of the Owl.

"I just...", started Alec, voice a little shaky. "I just need him to be safe and happy. I _need_ that."

"Of course you do. He's your parabatai, that's like... like soulmates, right?", huffed Simon, gesturing a little bit. "I still don't really understand it, but it's like he's literally an extension of your own soul, in someone else's body and that must be really... wow."

"Mh, that sums it up well", chuckled Magnus dryly.

He walked over to Alec and Jace, spreading a little of the blue tincture on his fingers before reaching out to Jace's neck. Carefully pushing Jace's hair out of his neck to then massage the blue tincture onto the omega's skin. Heaving a content sigh in his sleep, Jace cuddled even more up to Alec. Magnus smiled softly as he watched that, caressing Jace's hair a bit as he was done.

"It soothes him", supplied Magnus. "I've been perfecting it some over the past months and it helps, but usually he doesn't come to me to ask for it because he doesn't like admitting that he's still not doing a hundred percent well, you know."

"Oh, I know that", huffed Simon with a concerned frown. "I remember, when... when Jonathan was reanimated and abducted Clary and we... He was busy being so strong for her and pushing _her_ to seek help... He acted like nothing had ever happened to him."

That made Alec frown. He knew that, he knew how much Jace had tried to play strong and ignore his own trauma for Clary's sake in the beginning. Only after Jonathan had been defeated did Jace finally allow himself to break down and then to seek help. Alec tightened his arm around Jace, pulling him closer and burying his nose in the golden-blonde hair.

"I think this will be good for him", offered Raphael after a moment.

"What? An undercover solo mission into uncharted territory?", snorted Alec sarcastically.

"The club itself", explained Raphael, shaking his head a little. "And he will not be alone. Me, Simon and Magnus are going to keep an eye on him, make sure he stays safe, Alec. But I do think that, once he relaxes in the environment, it'll... help him."

"All I can see is it making him uncomfortable", argued Alec tensely.

"No", disagreed Raphael calmly. "Earlier, at the club, I saw something. And when Magnus called him a 'good boy'? You _heard_ the sound he made. There surely are omegas who are not inclined to be submissive and who would be uncomfortable and not appreciate the club, but I have a feeling – a feeling based on years of experience – that Jace very much _is_ submissive in nature. He simply doesn't _allow_ himself to be so."

That one took longer for Alec to digest, because deep down, he knew Raphael was right. Jace liked to challenge authority, but he also enjoyed falling in line. He could be so compliant, _if he wanted to be_. It was simply something Alec didn't usually allow himself to think on because it was going to completely ruin him. The thought of what Jace might be like when he'd submit to him-

"Alexander, if you hug him any closer, you might just break something", noted Magnus amused.

"Right. Sorry. Just... thoughts", muttered Alec and loosened his grip on Jace some.

"This is going to be... a wild ride", stated Simon curiously.

/break\

Jace woke up when something tickled his nose. His eyelids fluttered open and the first thing he saw... was a cat butt. He huffed, trying to get the cat-fur out of his nose. Rolling onto his side, he saw that two furred fiends had found their way into his room. Looking around, he noticed that yes, this was his room – but not his _current_ room. Not his room at the Institute. This was his room at the loft. Magnus Bane's loft. He was a little touched that Magnus had left it unchanged even after Jace had moved out; occasionally, Jace still found himself crashing here, after a long mission, or simply a long evening of spending time with his parabatai and his parabatai's husband.

Right. He had gone over to Magnus' to talk about the mission yesterday and there had been drinks and at one point, he must have fallen asleep. He sometimes did that when he got the chance to cuddle up to his parabatai. Alec was _safe_ and safe helped him sleep.

Yawning, he stretched himself and his wings, accidentally knocking a cat off the bed. When he sat up, he turned to look around a little. It really was all still the way he had left it. Only that the things he had taken with him – books, in particular – were here too. Magnus had either used magic or actually _bought_ them, just so Jace would have them here too when staying over.

"Sentimental, ridiculous warlock", whispered Jace softly, smiling to himself.

With a sigh on his lips did he collapse backward onto his bed again, closing his eyes. He grabbed the blanket – a very soft, fluffy blanket – and pulled it over himself, the pleased smile on his lips growing. He had _missed those sheets_. Well, no, not really. The sheets were about as good quality as his at the Institute, but the detergent Magnus used was home-made and a very particular scent. One that Jace associated with both Magnus and Alec at this point, since the husbands shared a bed and thus both tended to have that scent cling onto them. Jace liked their scents and things that reminded him of their scents, because it made him feel – well, it made him feel safe.

Alec had _always_ done that. Alec had been his first friend and he had become Jace's parabatai. Alec had been the first alpha Jace had ever trusted. And _somehow_ , Magnus had become the second. Maybe because Alec trusted him, maybe because Magnus had offered his home to Jace when Jace had nowhere else to go. _Definitely_ though because Magnus had gone to Edom, had confronted his own abusive father and given up his own magic and immortality for Jace, _to save Jace's life_.

"Puppy? Are you awake already? I thought I heard something...?"

"Stop calling me that, you over-sized cat", grunted Jace and threw a pillow at Magnus.

That nickname had been born when Magnus had tried to figure out a pet-name for Alec and decided that 'pup' was most definitely _not_ a fit for Alec. Instead, he had jokingly started calling Jace that – and somehow, it had... stuck. Jace liked to act annoyed about it, but very secretly he _loved_ it. He never had a nickname of his own before. Sure, he had 'Jace' – he had gotten that from Alec because 'Jonathan' was what his father used to call him – but that was less a nickname by now. It had become his _name_. Most people only knew him as Jace. An actual, individual nickname though...?

"How did you sleep, puppy?", asked Magnus, approaching the bed.

He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling the blanket down enough to see Jace's face. Jace frowned up at Magnus, trying to pull the blanket back up. He was only wearing his boxers. And as fun as Magnus' playful flirting was, he wasn't sure how well he'd be able to handle it this early in the morning and while only being in his underwear and in his bed.

"I slept well", sighed Jace after a moment. "...Thank you."

"I told you, you can come to me anytime, I'll give you more of the potion", offered Magnus.

"I know. I just... I thought... I'd be fine without it. I figured I've been doing better", grunted Jace and rolled onto his back, staring up at Magnus. "Clearly, I was wrong."

"Sweetheart", sighed Magnus, his voice very emotional. "No one is forcing you to be better already. It's only been a few, short weeks since we defeated Jonathan. Healing... will take time."

"Not everyone has the same time at their expense as you immortals", muttered Jace.

He was _glad_ Magnus got his immortality back. He really was, for Magnus's sake. But it also meant that one day, Jace would be old and gray, his parabatai and his parabatai's mate would still look the exact same. Because a matebond between an immortal and a mortal was, aside from being turned into a vampire, the only way to achieve immortality.

"Alexander still has his eye on you finding an immortal mate too", offered Magnus.

Jace bit his tongue on that topic. He didn't want a mate at all. He didn't think he was a very good omega to begin with; he had no idea what to do as an omega and he'd probably make an awful parent too. Not to mention his track-record of one-night-stands – not that omegas were expected to be some virtuous pure virgins or something, but, well, he had been rather promiscuous.

That was okay though. He didn't _need_ a mate in his life. Sure, when he saw happy couples like Magnus and Alec, or Raphael and Simon, he felt himself... _longing_ for that too. For someone to look at him the way they looked at each other, to care for him the way they cared for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I love writing this story. Like, SO much. I do hope y'all are enjoying reading it at least half as much as I enjoy wiritng it. *laughs* Next chapter, I'm bringing in Helen and Aline (I'm REALLY happy that by now I know them enough to actually work them into stories nad I LOVE the dynamic between Jace and Aline!) and we're taking the puppy shopping.


	3. Dress to Impress

_Chapter 3: Dress to Impress_

Jace licked his lips as he paced in his room. Isabelle was taking him shopping, because apparently the club's dress-code was a bit more high-class than black pants and t-shirts. Though he frowned when he opened his door to not just Isabelle's slyly grinning face, but also Aline and Helen.

Aline and Isabelle had been friends since childhood. They had also been kind of an unofficial couple during their teenage years. And then Aline had met Helen during the war, as they called it now (even though... it hadn't felt much like a war, it had been a disaster triggered by Valentine's return and ended with Jonathan's death). The two had grown closer and officially got together during Magnus and Alec's wedding. Now, there were basically constant double-dates between Aline, Helen, Lydia and Isabelle. It was cute, Jace was glad to see Isabelle so happy.

"I heard you're going to the Primal Instinct", grinned Helen. "And you gotta go shopping beforehand. Me and Aline volunteered to go with you."

"...I'm not a doll you can play dress-up with, Blackthorn", warned Jace.

"I figured you'd like some omega-company for moral support", countered Aline. "Come on, it is only you, me, Iz and Clary at this Institute. We gotta stick together."

And... that was true. It was also quite nice to be with other omegas, if Jace was being honest. Which he was only being with himself. He wasn't ready to admit that to anyone else, but omega-cuddles with Clary, Isabelle and Aline were amazing and grounding and making him feel safe in a way he only knew with Alec normally. It made him feel at ease and it recharged him, in a way.

"Look", sighed Helen gently as she took his hand. "We know it's not your favorite thing, we know you feel uncomfortable giving in to your omega-nature. We just... wanna help you, as your friends."

Isabelle reached a gentle wing out against his and he sighed. It honestly was probably best to bring another omega along to that shopping trip because he was already anxious and they hadn't even left the damn Institute. Why was he like this. No, strike that, he knew exactly _why_ he was like this. Valentine, it always came down to Valentine, to Valentine trying to beat the omega out of him, make him hard and strong, try to raise him into an alpha. Thinking that nurture could beat nature.

"Fine, fine", sighed Jace after a beat and got his jacket. "Let's get this over with."

"I'm, fyi, also coming along to embarrass you", tagged Aline on.

"Of course you are", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes.

/break\

Sometimes, Jace forgot that life had ever been different. Before the war, before Clary, Magnus, Simon, Lydia and Helen had entered their lives. The war, it had stretched on for a year and a few months, Valentine and Jonathan making things so hard for them, for Jace. Part of Jace still couldn't believe they were actually gone for good now. Sometimes, Jace remembered the cocky, arrogant asshole he had been 24/7 back then, not giving an inch for anyone but Alec. Now, he had all those friends and people who cared about him, made him go to therapy, he was actively dealing with his trauma, with the wrong things Valentine had taught him. He was _trying_ to embrace his inner omega. Still, all of this really pushed him. Knowing what to expect.

But if there was someone out there, abducting or worse yet murdering omegas, then Jace could not simply sit back and let that happen, if there was anything he could do to help. And this was the first major thing to happen since the war had ended. A part of him _needed_ to feel useful, he felt so adrift since the war had ended. The war had, aside from trauma, given him a purpose for the past year. Now, he didn't _have_ a purpose. Alec and Lydia were heads of the Institute, Isabelle and Clary had become parabatai, were working hard. Maia was rebuilding the pack from scratch, while Simon and Raphael were rebuilding and reforming the clan and Magnus was back to being High Warlock of Brooklyn. Everyone had a purpose, a driving force. Jace was just drifting along. This mission was at the very least going to give him a purpose for a while.

"Okay, this will look amazing on you", declared Isabelle as she threw more clothes onto him.

"Oh, and this, definitely this!", exclaimed Helen excitedly.

"Guys, I think that's enough for now", commented Aline amused.

Jace grunted and carried everything toward a dressing room while the girls got comfortable in the waiting area outside the dressing rooms. Putting everything down, he sighed and shrugged out of his shirt. He still thought this was a horrendously bad idea, because he was unqualified for it. There was _no way_ some alpha looking for a _submissive_ omega would be falling for this. Sure, Jace could make any alpha fall for him in a sexual way, but the fact that this _wasn't_ sexual, the fact that this was purely about being an _omega_ , that was where the problem laid and where Jace was unsure on whether or not he could actually pull through with this mission.

Shaking his head, Jace grabbed the first shirt and put it on. A deep v-neck cut, sleeveless and so tight it left nothing about his six-pack to imagination. But oh it was nice! It was silk, so soft and smooth against his skin. Closing his eyes, he smoothed the fabric over and purred a little. He _loved_ silk – he had silken sheets at Magnus' place, it had been the first time he had felt silk on his skin and he had loved it so much. He _tried_ not to get too many such things because he generally tried not to indulge his inner omega. Alas, everything about this had the purpose of indulging his inner omega.

"Okay, fine", sighed Jace as he gave up; he'd take this shirt.

The next one however? He stared at himself in the mirror, completely lost. Furrowing his brows, he opened the door and headed toward the three girls, pointing at himself.

" _Where_ is the rest of this shirt?", asked Jace.

Helen and Isabelle exchanged a mischievous look, while Aline laughed and got her phone out to take a photo of the absolutely disgruntled omega. The shirt barely covered his chest, leaving his midriff, his entire six-pack, bare. Jace glared pointedly, trying to pull the shirt down.

"That... That belongs that way", snorted Isabelle amused. "Showing off the goods, you know?"

She pointed at her own free midriff, making Jace huff. "You can wear that. You're a girl. I'm a guy. It looks... weird on me. Guys don't wear shirts like that, you know. _I_ don't wear stuff like that."

"...Boy you're going to complain _so much_ about the things I picked", whispered Helen softly.

She bit her lips to keep from grinning and Jace just frowned doubtfully. This was not going to end well. Taking a deep breath, he returned to the dressing room and picked the next item – just to run right out of the dressing room again and shake the corset at the girls.

" _No_ ", growled Jace. "What even. No."

"You're so dramatic", sighed Aline and rolled her eyes as she got up.

She ushered Jace back into the dressing room and ordered him to lift his arms before helping him into the corset. It was black, with patterns of roses and vines in dark red and dark green. It looked elegant and gorgeous. And it actually looked _kind of_ good on him, as Aline laced him up.

"It does look good on you, you know", smiled Aline. "You gotta... get out of your comfort zone a little bit, for all of this to work. But no one wants to push you too far. So you have to... You have to do some internal inventory. What can and can't you do, honestly. Not just throwing a fit at a too short shirt, but _serious_ limits. That's what they'll ask of you in the club too."

"Yeah, I already filed those forms", muttered Jace. "Those weren't a problem. That's sex-stuff."

"It, very specifically, is not", corrected Aline, looking slightly amused.

"I mean, yeah, okay, at that club it isn't. But _normally_ it's sex stuff", argued Jace.

"No, seriously, it's not", snorted Aline. "You just... always link it to sex. But it's actually... very natural alpha and omega behavior. And I think the fact that it wasn't a problem and that you're familiar with it speaks for how you've been _trying_ to find an outlet for your omega-side. Without actually admitting that that's what it is. Maybe, visiting the club... will actually help."

"You're not the first to say that", muttered Jace softly. "I still have... doubts."

"Go there and you'll see. If you want to, Helen and I could come along as moral support?", suggested Aline, voice unusually gentle. "Alpha and omega, right? We could sign up too."

"No", sighed Jace. "That'd draw suspicion. Three new Shadowhunters as members? It's a mostly Downworlder club, there aren't many Shadowhunters. We don't want to scare the bastards off."

Aline smiled to herself before hugging him with her wings, summoning them for only a moment to be wrapped around Jace in comfort and warmth, making Jace relax a little, before he paused.

"Wait. How am I going to _pay_ for all of this? Those are definitely not expenses I can file with the Clave", stated Jace and pointedly lifted a fishnet shirt up to wave it at Aline.

"Oh. Izzy said we got Raphael's credit card. He's paying", replied Aline with a smirk.

Jace blinked a couple of times before shaking his head and storming out of the dressing room _again_ to shake his head very pointedly at Isabelle. Izzy looked up from her phone in confusion.

"I'm not having an alpha pay for my clothes!", stated Jace firmly.

"Alec bought like two thirds of your leather jackets over the years", countered Izzy.

"That's different – That's _Alec_ ", grunted Jace and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not having a non-Alec alpha buy me _expensive_ clothes, Iz. I know he offered, but... I didn't take that seriously."

"Then don't see it as Raph buying them for you but as Raph buying them for the Institute. For the mission", sighed Isabelle with a dismissive hand-gesture. "Who else is supposed to pay for this? Look, Raphael said he will pay, he's not going to make you pay for a bunch of expensive clothes you _have_ to buy to go into _his_ club on a mission _he_ sent you on even though he knows it makes you uncomfortable. Don't try to fight him on this; the most you'll get out of it is that instead of Raphael, Magnus is going to pay for them."

"...Mag? Why would Mag be paying for my clothes?", asked Jace confused.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Helen, one that Jace didn't understand. "Just accept that _someone_ has to pay for them because the shop won't give them away for free. And that Raphael volunteered for it. You can fight him on it in person later; for now, he's paying."

/break\

Simon made a small, miserable noise before rolling over and hiding in Raphael's side, making the older vampire hum curiously. After another moment of Simon pretending to be miserable, he had Raphael's full attention, making him put his book down and instead turn to look at the source of Simon's misery. His phone. Simon gladly pushed it more toward Raphael.

"...Mh", grunted Raphael thoughtfully.

"That asexuality of yours is frustrating in moments like these", huffed Simon and swatted at Raphael. "I get a ridiculously hot photo of Jace sent to me that makes my brain go mushy and you make that 'Mh' sound that you made when we were in Rome and you looked at Michelangelo's work. It's _really_ frustrating. You're supposed to suffer _with me_. This is unfair."

Raphael chuckled fondly and pressed a kiss against Simon's temple. Simon had to admit, when Raphael had first told him he was asexual, he hadn't quite known what to _make_ of it. What it meant. The art-metaphor was his favorite so far, that while when Simon looked at Jace in that ridiculously short shirt, he got very _different_ thoughts, thoughts that might have been there since before he had started dating Raphael. When Raphael looked at Jace's six-pack, he had the same kind of appreciation as for that chiseled by Michelangelo into marble.

"Why?", asked Raphael playfully, pulling Simon closer. "I appreciate the... finer things in life. And Jace Herondale, I have to admit, is a piece of art that'd look... very good in our bedroom."

Simon made a curious sound at that and nuzzled more into Raphael. He had been upfront about this, from the get-go. That he had feelings for Jace too; mainly sexual attraction but also a crush. That Simon was polyamorous and that him having feelings for Jace didn't mean he didn't also have feelings for Raphael and that Simon was faithful and would _never_ cheat. Something that had concerned Raphael especially when Raphael came out as asexual to Simon, because Simon felt sexual attraction – was currently sexually attracted to an unmated omega. To say the beginning of their relationship was a bit stumbling would be an understatement. But, they made it work, they built trust between them and Raphael had certain plans. Vague plans, Simon knew it wasn't set in stone, but he saw it in the shimmer in his mate's eyes. Raphael knew that Simon was totally content with their sex-less relationship, but Raphael also knew that Simon _did_ have a sex-drive and that Simon _was_ attracted to a certain omega. And it wasn't that Raphael didn't have alpha-urges himself; that was why he literally owned an alpha-omega-club. Raphael and Simon regularly went there together, but lately, Simon knew that, Raphael had been considering the idea of permanently adding an omega to their relationship, someone to submit to them both, someone to cherish for them both – and, well, yes, someone to have sex with for Simon. Namely, he was considering _Jace_.

"He'd look _really_ good in our bedroom", hummed Simon with a small grin.

"First, we'll see how well he does at the club", countered Raphael gently.

Simon sighed and rolled his eyes. Raph was right, Simon shouldn't get his hopes up with fantasies just yet. They didn't even know if Jace would really come to be comfortable with being an omega, much less if he'd even be _interested_ in Simon and Raphael – even though they, at the very least, had formed a deep friendship over the past months. Simon _really hoped_ that Jace would leave an impression on Raphael in the club. Sure, Raphael had come to appreciate Jace at this point, as an ally and a friend (and a gorgeous piece of art), but if Jace would prove to be the perfect omega for them...? Simon hid his giddy grin in Raphael's neck.

"You're imagining what it'd be like if he were a part of us already, aren't you?", accused Raphael amused, running his fingers down Simon's spine. "Though I have to admit, your unwavering determination and loyalty are your greatest strengths and assets."

"Aw, you sweet-talk so nicely", grinned Simon and peeked out to steal a kiss from his mate.

/break\

"So—o I saw you went shopping today."

Jace paused and scowled as he turned toward the broadly grinning vampire standing in his doorway. Of course had Isabelle or Aline ratted him out. Damn group-chats.

"Some of the stuff is really nice. Other is... I look ridiculous", muttered Jace.

"If you're referring to that six-pack-show-off shirt? That does _not_ look ridiculous. The only thing looking ridiculous in that photo are your abs. Seriously, are you photoshopped?"

That made Jace laugh and shake his head some. "You're ridiculous. So is your mate!"

"What? What did Raph do?", asked Simon confused.

"He paid for all of this!", exclaimed Jace, motioning at the bags of clothes.

"Ye—ep. He did", confirmed Simon, still confused. "What's the problem?"

"I'm not having an alpha buy me clothes", sighed Jace exhausted and collapsed on his bed. " _Why_ does no one understand that? I'm an _independent_ omega who's always done things himself, bought things himself. I don't... I've never gotten _gifts_ from anyone but, you know, the Lightwoods."

"...Never?", asked Simon softly and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Really never?"

Jace shrugged and turned toward Simon. "From whom? The Lightwoods were the only people who mattered in my life before this war started and everything got turned upside down. And it's not like we got around to celebrating my birthday last year." Jace snorted. "I literally only learned when my _real_ birthday is a few months ago. Been celebrating Jonathan Morgenstern's birthday all my life."

"Oh. Oh, wow. I... I didn't even think on that", grunted Simon surprised. "Wait, when is your birthday? Like, your real, actual, proper birthday? So I can throw you a big party and pile presents on you and have all of your many new friends pile presents on you."

Jace smiled just a little bit at that and it made Simon feel very _warm_. "January 18th."

"That's like in two weeks", pointed Simon out and blinked. "Does _no one_ know this?!"

"Alec and Iz know", shrugged Jace. "They also know not to throw a fuss."

"Listen here, Herondale", huffed Simon and poked Jace in the chest. "You _will_ celebrate your birthday, there _will_ be a huge party and we _will_ pile presents on you."

Jace cocked one eyebrow and grinned at Simon in amusement. "Bossy, huh. That's rare."

"I _am_ an alpha too! I can alpha too", grumbled Simon.

"Alpha isn't a verb. Stop turning everything into a verb", snorted Jace. "You're ridiculous."

That made Simon only grin very broadly. He loved putting that small little grin on Jace's face.

"You know, I'll be there for you too", offered Simon gently. "At the club, I mean."

Jace raised his eyebrows and shook his head a little. "You know... you're right."

"Mh? That's... a rare thing for you to admit so I'll take it, but out of curiosity: About what?"

"That things have changed. That I have... friends now", muttered Jace reluctantly. "Magnus already offered to back me up. Aline and Helen offered to be there for moral support too. You, Raphael... Clary, Lydia, Maia even I guess if you stretch the term 'friend'..."

"Ye—ep", chimed Simon, looking proud of himself. "You got friends you can rely on. And who are going to throw you one wicked awesome birthday party."

Again, Jace rolled his eyes, though this time he did it more fondly.

/break\

"So—o, Simon is going to throw you a huge birthday party."

Jace heaved a sigh as Clary sat down next to him at the table in the cafeteria. Of course would Simon _immediately_ run to his best friend and tell her. Clary was grinning as she took her seat.

"I think it's a great idea", offered Isabelle as she came following Clary.

And with that, Jace knew that _his_ peace and quiet were gone, because following Isabelle were Lydia, Aline and Helen. The girls surrounded him as they all started eating breakfast and Jace found himself missing Alec dearly. Not that he didn't always do that, but especially homey moments at the Institute made him miss the times when it had only been Izzy, Alec and Jace. Always just them. Yes, he had come to... _love_ the people who had become part of their tiny little flock, making it a proper flock, but just sometimes, he was overwhelmed – and who could blame him? For the first ten years of his life, there had been no one but him and his father, no other people he interacted with at all. And then, at the Institute, he had only stuck with the Lightwoods. Valentine had taught him that love destroyed and that a mate and flock-mates were only a burden, a weakness.

"You're the first birthday we have since the war ended", pointed Lydia out.

Which was true. This mess had started on Clary's eighteenth birthday. A year and three months had passed before they defeated Jonathan for good. Christmas and New Year's had come and gone, but Jace – Jace's real, actual birthday – would be the first one to be celebrated since peace had come. In the middle of hunting first Valentine and then Jonathan, no one had really felt like actually celebrating a birthday. They were too busy, had too much on their minds.

"This is going to be a disaster and I'm not getting out of it, am I?", drawled Jace.

"See it as something to look forward to", chimed Helen.

" _How_ ", asked Jace pointedly. "Since it's not something I am looking forward to."

"I mean, you're more looking forward to that than to the start of your undercover mission tonight, right?", countered Helen with a mischievous smile on her lips.

Jace deflated a little at that. Right. Tonight, he was officially going to join the Primal Instinct as a member, going on his undercover mission as a stressed omega looking for a way to unwind. Urgh.

"You know, he looks like you just invited him to his own funeral", pointed Aline out.

She grinned, fingers linked with Helen beneath the table so she could now pull her mate closer to gently kiss her, one wing half-covering Helen from behind. Meals were a means of bonding among flock – and the Institute, by now, had multiple smaller flocks. Teams that had formed over the years. Only that Jace and Isabelle's flock had grown significantly over the past months.

"You should go visit Alec before the mission. Maybe a grooming session will help you", offered Lydia with a frown. "He has today off. I think mainly because he's fretting about you."

"Yeah. He seems to be taking your mission even worse than you", snorted Isabelle.

"Figures", mused Jace thoughtfully. "The bond. He can feel my anxiety on top of his own worries which only makes that worrywart worry _even more_. It's a vicious cycle."

"Feeling someone else's emotions is _still_ weird", pointed Clary out, chewing on her croissant.

Though she was spotting a grin as she traced her parabatai rune with one finger. Hers was below her right shoulder, a bit above her collarbone. Isabelle was returning her grin. Those two were incredibly proud of their parabatai-bond. Rightfully so, Jace may add. There was nothing comparable and he was glad for both girls he considered sisters to share that bond with each other.

"But you're right, grooming sounds... like a good course of action", sighed Jace. "Wanna look my best too, after all. The prettier I am, the quicker I'll attract whoever is behind all this."

For emphasis he batted his eyelashes at the girls, getting various degrees of snorts and giggles.

/break\

Jace was practically goo in the hands of his parabatai, eyes closed in bliss, a small smile on his face while Alec worked on his wings. Yes, this was a _very good_ idea. Nothing could bring him down again when he was putting himself into a frenzy like some one-on-one time with his parabatai, _especially_ when it involved getting groomed. Magnus on the couch chuckled amused.

"What?", grumbled Jace, not opening his eyes.

"Nothing. Just... it sounds cute when you purr", noted Magnus casually.

"Magnus, you agreed to behave yourself and not tease him", chided his husband irritated.

"Such a spoil-spot, Alexander", sighed Magnus. "I didn't mean to tease, puppy. Really not."

Jace just grunted and leaned more into his parabatai. "Mag, right now I like genuinely don't care."

"Then I'm doing my job right", observed Alec, sounding very pleased with himself. "Done."

Sluggishly did Jace blink his eyes open and spread his wings to look at them. They were shiny and orderly and looked as pretty as they could. The golden flecks on his white wings seemed to really pop whenever Alec took care of them. No one was better at taking care of Jace's wings than Alec.

"Thank you. I _really_ needed that", sighed Jace softly.

He turned half around, just enough so he was sideways facing Alec and could lean his cheek and side against his parabatai's chest. Alec was the safest alpha he ever met. Yes, by now he knew other alphas he trusted, but Alec would always be the first. The alpha made a low rumbling sound in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Jace's waist to pull him closer, resting his chin on Jace's head.

"I think you're not the only one who needed that", commented Magnus. "Alexander has been pacing a hole into our carpet all day, running through all possible worst case scenarios."

"It's not my fault", grumbled Alec annoyed. "I hate the idea of Jace on a dangerous mission without me. I _know_ that it'd be too suspicious if the head of the New York Institute would also now suddenly be signing up. There are only a very limited number of Shadowhunters in the club, because it's primarily a Downworlder club. I... I just hate it, you know."

"I know", whispered Jace gently, nuzzling into his parabatai's chest. "I know. But I'll be fine."

"Really? That fretting you were doing could have fooled me, you know", noted Magnus.

"I'm fretting because I've never done anything like it and the... unknown scares me", admitted Jace slowly after a moment. "But I know you'll be there, Magnus. I know when push comes to shove, Raph has an eye on me, so does Simon probably because as fussy as he is there is no way he won't be lingering around in the club too. I'm not alone, Alec."

"I know that", muttered Alec displeased. "And I trust _no one_ more with your safety than my mate. But even Magnus _isn't me_ and as much as I trust him to have your back... I'd rather be there too."

Jace smiled faintly to himself as he cuddled up some more to his parabatai and slowly dozed off into a well-deserved nap after not having slept very much last night.

/break\

Jace Herondale was a snack. No one knew that better than Simon, who _literally_ had snacked on Jace before and gained his Daylighter abilities that way. But damn, in those clothes? Black, skin-tight leather pants that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, hugging his butt in all the right ways, the black silken-shirt he was wearing was no less tight though, with a few buttons popped open.

"One finishing touch before you go into the club", stated Raphael.

"What now?", sighed Jace frustrated.

His hair was not styled back, not put up in a bun as he usually did these days since it had grown some. Instead, it was gently falling onto his shoulders, barely reaching them. Simon always wanted to run his fingers through that hair, play with it. It was _really_ tempting.

"A collar", stated Raphael and opened a drawer to get a black box out of it.

Usually, omegas either bought and brought their own collar, or they got a standard issued one from the club. In this case however, Simon and Raphael had gone out and bought one specifically for Jace. It was sleek and black with a v-shape leading down toward his sternum where one would attach the tag on a ring. Jace frowned slightly annoyed at that.

"This is a club of dominance and submission, Jace. Omegas who come here specifically seeking that out wear a collar, for identification. Some omegas simply come to enjoy the bar and alcohol and if they're not wearing a collar, they will not be approached by alphas. Each alpha has tags of their own and if the two of you come to an agreement, they'll attach their tag to your collar."

"Great", muttered Jace lowly. "Urgh. Magnus is going to have _so much fun_ with that one, considering he always calls me a puppy anyway. Now I come with my own collar."

"Jace. Let me remind you once more, you don't have to do this", noted Raphael seriously.

"I know", sighed Jace. "I know. And I said I'll give it a _try_. Just—let me complain, okay?"

Simon laughed softly as he approached from behind. "You can complain all you want. But look, this is more than just a collar. Raph and I had it modified."

He took the collar and turned it over to show that at the center of the broader part of the collar sat an unassuming, thin little metal thing. Jace frowned confused at that and tilted his head.

"A tracker", supplied Raphael. "I figured we should rather be safe than sorry. Just... in case we lose sight of you, I want to make as sure as possible that nothing happens to you in my club."

Simon was close enough to Jace to see the faint blush on the omega's face. Simon _loved_ seeing Jace blush that way. Turning the collar around again, Simon stepped up right behind Jace and laid the collar around Jace's neck. He could hear the way Jace's heart-rate spiked when the collar slowly tightened around his neck until Simon fastened it in the back. Jace's breath hitched when it closed.

"There you go. Now you're perfectly equipped to visit the Primal Instinct", announced Simon.

"We'll see about that", muttered Jace beneath his breath. "Let's hope this is a quick mission."

Simon couldn't help himself but to pull Jace into a quick, tight hug because the omega looked so anxious. For Jace's sake, Simon hoped the mission would be quick too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, a rather chaste first night at the club. After all, we don't want to seem too suspicious and go all out on the first night! But oh, Jace is going to have some fun flirting with Magnus! ;)


	4. First Night at the Club

_Chapter 4: First Night at the Club_

Somehow, Jace had expected sleazebag alphas that'd hit on him right away and make this entire experience so uncomfortable he'd cancel the mission within minutes. The whole wearing a collar like someone's _possession_ , he had thought to immediately run into alphas who'd see omegas as possessions. Retrospectively, he should have known that – at the _very_ least – Simon would have never stood for such a thing to happen in his mate's club. Nor that Raphael or Magnus would accept such things. Still, it was... hard for Jace to imagine _what_ this was, it was all new and weird to him.

"There you go. From the gentlealpha at the end of the bar."

Jace blinked as he turned toward the barkeeper, just to stare wide-eyed at the smirking face of Maia Roberts. He quickly caught himself again; he was undercover here, it was best if no one knew who he knew. Yet Maia was kind of a surprise here. Jace tried to cover his surprise with something else.

"I thought... only betas work at this club", offered Jace slowly as he accepted the drink.

"Waiters. Reception. The ones who get up close with the customer, yes. I'm... both working here as a barkeeper _and_ security, in a way. Because people tend to get drunk at the bar and drunk alphas tend to misbehave; no need to put a beta into such a situation. I'm here to deescalate _right away_ before security comes here", offered Maia with a smile. "To make our omega customers feel safe."

Well, Raphael had said that the security were alphas. And this probably made sense. For a beta to get dragged between two brawling drunk alphas...? That would be a mess. Another alpha had a better chance to immediately act on something going wrong.

Taking a deep breath, Jace took the glass and then turned to offer the alpha who had paid for it a charming smile. After all, the whole point of him being here was to lure a specific alpha out, so best be nice, sweet and accepting. Hopefully it was going to work quickly.

"Relax", advised Maia, her voice surprisingly gentle. "You're too tense, I can _smell_ it. Just think of this as any other bar. The Hunter's Moon, the Pandemonium. Enjoy your drink and relax."

Heaving a sigh, Jace took the glass up to his lips. She was right. He was too on edge; Raphael had said that he didn't have to go to the back-room on his first night. He should just familiarize himself with the club. Play the part. If he rushed it too much, he was going to scare the bad guy away.

The drink was good. Not strong on the alcohol, which was probably for the best because he was so nervous, he felt like getting completely wasted. Still, the warmth of the alcohol running down his throat eased his nerves a little. Sighing softly, Jace turned around on his chair to look at the club.

The bar was lit in low purple and blue, the music playing was soft over here, but louder over at the dance floor. Opposite the bar and in this corner of the club were lounges, oval tables of different sizes with couches surrounding them. Alphas and omegas were sitting together, talking. One in particular caught Jace's attention, because it was rather crowded. Omegas left and right – and even though he wasn't close enough to smell, he saw the collars on their necks. Maybe those _were_ practical, if they kept the alphas away from omegas who just came here to drink and not to engage in anything else. All the omegas at the table seemed completely focused on the only alpha with them, turned toward him from left and right, one even holding the drink up for the alpha to sip from the straw of his cocktail. They all seemed transfixed by the alpha, _devote_. No other alpha in the room radiated as much power and dominance as this alpha, even though – or especially because – he was not in any obvious stance of dominance. He was laid back, relaxed, like a lazy wild cat bathing in the sun, yet no one would mistake him for a harmless kitten and could see he was a true, fierce predator, who controlled his territory. Everything about the alpha already drew Jace in, the aura he radiated, the way he had other omegas flock toward him (admittedly, there was something alluring in seeing _other_ omegas desire an alpha, because it spoke of the alpha's potency and power). So when the light shifted a little and the alpha leaned forward just enough so the light hit him right, Jace choked on his drink because that was Magnus Bane.

"Easy there, tiger", chuckled Maia teasingly. "Though Magnus Bane _does_ have that effect on omegas. He's not been around lately, because he got married. Seems him and the mister agreed that some time with an omega would do them some good. The moment he entered the club, all eyes were on him. Some here have waited _months_ for his return, you know."

"Thank you, Miss Exposition", nodded Jace sarcastically.

"Hey. It's part of the job", smirked Maia. "Helping the new guys around. And the name's Roberts."

Jace huffed amused before he turned back to watching Magnus. Wow. It wasn't that Jace wasn't aware of how powerful Magnus was – that was something hard to forget – but being so close to Magnus in everyday life, his perspective had shifted. When he thought of Magnus, he thought of the late riser who would whine about having to get up while wearing fluffy slippers and staring pleadingly at Jace to make breakfast. The guy who would cuddle his ridiculously named kittens. The gentle soul making silly faces to make Madzie laugh. With the people he cared about, Magnus was so very _soft_. So soft that it could slip one's mind just how incredibly powerful and widely admired and feared Magnus Bane was. Magnus was probably _the_ most powerful alpha in all of New York and potentially even beyond. Right now, right here, amidst omegas bating their eyelashes at him and holding him his drink, Magnus looked like the Alpha of all Alphas.

The strange thing was the sting of jealousy that overtook him when he saw Magnus smiling charmingly at one of the omegas, who batted her eyelashes at him prettily. It was definitely the parabatai-bond, right? Those were... Alec's feelings, who must be _so_ jealous about Magnus being out here with the very purpose of flirting with others. Yes. That was it. There was no reason why _Jace_ should feel jealous about Magnus being with a bunch of omegas...?

What... was Jace supposed to do now? He had no idea how this was going to work. Then again, he wasn't supposed to know – he was supposed to be a newbie. So perhaps he could approach this like he would approach a pickup at any other club or bar. He could charm the pants right off anyone.

/break\

Magnus really had missed this. Being the center of attention. Not even just the center of so many omegas' attention, but really simply relaxing, leaning back and have others focus on him. In the past year, he had devoted all of his attention to Alexander and the others, to winning this war. He had worked and worked, lost so much on the way, felt like he was giving more than he actually had. It felt so far away, the time of his life where he would just lounge at Pandemonium like a king and enjoy the night with no worries, no war. Though admittedly it was an added bonus that he was getting all that attention from omegas. He loved his Alexander and their sex life was rather amazing too, however it was always a battle for dominance, it was _fierce_ love-making. And a part of Magnus did miss having an omega eager to submit to him, to follow his orders and wishes. A huge part of Magnus wished his Alexander was with him right now, though he also knew his husband well enough to know that all of this would make Alec highly uncomfortable.

His eyes caught sight of the one omega whose attention would make Alec quite the opposite of uncomfortable. Jace was approaching Magnus' table and mh, did the omega look delectable in the expensive new clothes Raphael had made him buy. He made a mental note to thank his boy later.

He wondered what the blonde was going to do. Sit down with the other omegas to fawn at Magnus? (Which, admittedly, was a lot of attention and a little flustering, however he did have quite the reputation and most of the omegas at his table were omegas he used to meet at the club, prior to his relationship with Alec. They had all been rather enthusiastic upon seeing him enter the club.)

"You seem to be the center of attention."

"I tend to be", agreed Magnus, slowly running his eyes over Jace, drinking in the sight.

"Well, if you tire of being surrounded by people kissing up to you, find me and buy me a drink."

Jace smirked at him and winked before returning to the bar. He walked slowly with a bit more sway to his steps than usual, drawing attention to that very perfectly shaped ass of his. Magnus chuckled softly to himself. Cocky. Nice. He had been a bit worried that in his inexperience and fretting about the mission, Jace would overact and try to be something he wasn't. If he was honest, this had always been the kind of omega to get Magnus' attention. Because yes, he was very much aware that the others at the table were just schmoozing him. They'd say anything if they knew it'd please him. He had always found that to be quite boring. A challenge, that was what he had always craved. His dear husband was proof of that. So a cocky omega telling him to go find him when he was ready for someone real, yes, that was the kind of omega who'd always get his attention. And the way his backside looked in those leather-pants was all the more tempting.

"...If you'll excuse me", hummed Magnus after a few minutes and got up.

Jace was sitting at the bar, sipping another cocktail one of the alphas had ordered for him. For now, Jace looked quite content here – being the center of attention _was_ his thing, after all. And in here, the newest omega around was _always_ the center of all the alphas' attention.

"You know, for someone who wants my attention just as much as the others back there, you seem very confident that you are worth my time more than anyone else", noted Magnus casually.

He approached Jace from behind and then took the seat to his right. Jace grinned up at him, bent forward just enough so he was looking up at Magnus from beneath his lashes. Now this was a game that Jace knew how to play; he knew exactly _what_ he had and how to present himself to appeal.

"Well, I did what neither of those omegas could, didn't I? Got you all to myself", countered Jace.

For a moment, Magnus just stared at him before laughing. "I suppose you did."

"Besides, isn't it far more fun to be with someone upfront than someone who's kissing your ass and doing anything as long as it'll please you?", continued Jace casually.

"Mh... But you _do_ know what this club is, do you?", inquired Magnus amused, raising one eyebrow as he ordered a drink for himself. "The whole point is, for an alpha anyway, to come here and find an omega willing to follow my command, to obey me – to, yes, please me."

"No", hummed Jace and turned around so he was facing into the club, leaning his arms onto the bar in a way that made his biceps flex and showed off how tightly the shirt hugged his torso. "The way I was told, this whole... dominance and submission thing is about alphas _earning_ an omega's submission. What's the fun in this then, mh? Having them already willing to do everything to please you now... Where's the fun in that? The _challenge_. And you... look like the kind of alpha who enjoys a challenge. Someone who _can_ go head to head with you, someone whose submission... would actually _mean_ something."

Jace's eyes were hooded as he spoke, voice low. Oh, he was really good. Magnus had always known Jace always got who he wanted and was an expect at seduction, but being on the receiving end of it was admittedly an interesting experience. Not to mention, he hit the nail on the head. The reason why Magnus loved a challenge was because it meant so much more. The people back at his table would immediately ask how high if Magnus told them to jump right now. Taking one of them to the backroom would surely entail a session of utter submission, but... where indeed would be the fun in that? Headstrong, stubborn, fierce Jace however? Who challenged authority every turn? Having him willingly submit to Magnus, trusting Magnus' decisions and following his orders...? Oh, that would be absolutely delightful. Magnus' eyes flashed golden at the thought.

"You're something else, little Shadowhunter", chuckled Magnus. "What's your name?"

"Mh... I don't know if you've earned that yet", mused Jace thoughtfully and tilted his head. "After all, I'm just a lonesome little omega, shouldn't just tell my name to any random alpha."

Smiling, Magnus regarded Jace slowly. "And what would one have to do to earn it?"

"Pay attention to _me_. And only me", hummed Jace, taking a sip from his drink before licking his lips deliberately slowly. "None of that nonsense over there. You want my full attention and devotion? You gotta show me I get the same from you. Next time I come here, I want to be the only omega you have eyes for. Maybe then you get my name, gorgeous."

Jace winked at him before putting his empty glass down before pushing off the bar. On his way out, he had the attention of nearly all the alphas in the room who weren't already sitting with and talking to omegas. Not only had Jace managed to separate Magnus from the masses, he was also letting the alpha just stand there and gape after him. As far as first impressions went, Jace _definitely_ had left one on the club. Magnus smiled to himself, while Maia pushed a bill toward him.

"He said this one would be on you", stated Maia with a smirk. "He drank the expensive stuff."

"Of course he did", chuckled Magnus as he got his money out.

/break\

"And? How did it go? How was it? How was _he_? Is he alright?"

"Easy, Alexander. Breath", interrupted Magnus before pulling his husband into a kiss. "It went well. He definitely got a lot of attention. If it's the right kind of attention, we'll see."

"What does that _mean_?", groaned Alec with a frown, burying his face in Magnus' neck.

Chuckling softly, Magnus led Alec to the couch and sat down with him, running his fingers through Alec's hair in a soothing manner. "I'm surprised you're here. I was sure to come home to an empty loft, while you pace in Jace's room at the Institute, waiting for him to return."

"...I didn't want to seem too overbearing", admitted Alec after a moment. "There's worrying about him and then there is worrying so much that he thinks I may not believe in him..."

"You're adorable", smiled Magnus and kissed Alec's cheek. "Jace looked absolutely delectable in the clothes Raphael bought him and while he looked nervous a the beginning, he was..." Magnus paused with a thoughtful look on his face. "It's quite some experience being on the receiving end of Jace's flirting, you know. He really knows how to play his cards right."

Alec hummed, relaxing into his husband's embrace. "So he was fine and I worried for nothing."

"You're right to worry, Alexander", whispered Magnus gently, running one hand down Alec's spine. "He's your parabatai. And... even if he doesn't like it much, he _is_ an omega. To go undercover trying to track down someone who seems to be... abducting omegas? It is dangerous, regardless of how well-trained and clever our little puppy is. Not to mention, you... _love_ him, Alexander."

Alec just grumbled at that and got more comfortable laying against his husband. This was how Magnus enjoyed ending a day, cuddling with Alec. At least until the door unlocked and interrupted the nice atmosphere. Frowning, both Alec and Magnus sat up and turned to look at the door. There weren't many people with a key to their loft. Magnus was a bit surprised as he saw their puppy stomping up to them with a pout on his face.

"Why are you _here_?", grumbled Jace and motioned at Alec.

"I... live here?", offered Alec, clearly confused as he sat up.

"Yeah, I know that!", huffed Jace, rolling his eyes while slowly... unbuttoning his shirt. "I mean... I was expecting you at the Institute, for a debriefing and... stuff. If I'd known you were home, I wouldn't have gone to the Institute first, I would have gone here right away."

The doe-eyed expression on Alec's face made Magnus smile softly. Alec may worry a lot for his parabatai, but the thing was that Jace _knew_ that, he _knew_ Alec. Though Magnus was still a bit confused about why the blonde was undressing. Not that he didn't appreciate the show. Once the shirt was open, Jace shrugged it off and then reached for the hem of Alec's hoodie, pulling it off the startled archer before putting it on himself. Jace sighed contently as he snuggled into the warm, worn, large hoodie that admittedly must be more comfortable than the skin-tight shirt. Alec blinked a couple of times before straightening the shirt he had been wearing beneath his hoodie.

"I was relying on your fussing", muttered Jace while climbing into Alec's lap. "I was so sure you'd be pacing in my bedroom waiting for me, parabatai."

"...Oh", whispered Alec, carefully wrapping his arms around Jace's waist. "You were?"

"Of course", sighed Jace as he snuggled more into his parabatai's arms. "C'mon, Alec. You were totally worried about me. And I was... counting on you waiting for me."

"You... were?", asked Alec, looking over at Magnus a little lost.

"...I _really_ need... _this_ right now", muttered Jace frustrated. "This was... exhausting and hard and I kind of expected to have you wait for me with some parabatai-cuddles. Figures you'd be... home with your husband instead. It's already late, after all."

The way Jace said that made Magnus furrow his eyebrows. "Puppy, you know that you can come here whenever you want or need. You are _always_ welcome. Just because Alexander is my husband now doesn't... it doesn't come between the two of you. When you need your parabatai, you come right here and Alexander is all yours, okay?"

Jace hummed softly, eyes closed with a nearly serene expression on his face as he adjusted himself to sit facing Magnus. He slowly reached his legs out to tuck his feet between Magnus' thighs, face nuzzled into Alec's chest. Magnus felt warm and touched at the display of trust.

"I just... needed to be with alphas I _trust_ ", sighed Jace. "It was... Weird. All that attention. Made me feel on edge. Tense. I just needed a... safe space. My room at the Institute... didn't really do it. Alone, unprotected. I just need some time to... unwind for now..."

"That's perfectly fine, sweetheart", assured Magnus, wrapping his fingers around Jace's ankles.

He had very much noticed the way Jace had said _alphas_ , not just his parabatai. Sure, the entire mission was proof that Jace trusted him, but still to hear the omega say it – it made Magnus' inner alpha preen and purr pleased. He gently circled Jace's ankles with his fingers.

"For as nervous as you seem now, you put up quite the performance at the club", commented Magnus. "I... genuinely believed you were comfortable and all in your element."

"I mean... to a degree, I was", offered Jace, purring very softly at the attention and gentle physical contact from both alphas. "Flirting is something I can do. And I am technically used to alphas leering at me. I guess... it's just... been a while. With the war, I didn't exactly go out and hook up much – at least not in recent months. And it... was a bit more intense than a regular bar. The way the alphas seized me up really was overwhelming and made me feel... a bit like prey. Which doesn't have to be a _bad_ thing, it... _can_ be nice. When you're, you know, prepared for it. Tonight, it was just all... a lot and it made me feel... not comfortable."

"I'm sorry I wasn't at the Institute", muttered Alec, sounding incredibly guilty as he rested his chin on top of Jace's head. "I thought... If I'd be waiting for you in your room, you'd think I'm _doubting_ you... which I am _not_. I just doubt all those alphas."

"I know", chuckled Jace fondly, rubbing his chin against Alec's collarbone. "I know you trust my capabilities. I know you're just worried about me. You've _always_ been worried about me."

"The only one who should feel offended about that truly is me", interjected Magnus dryly. "Since I am right there, watching over you. But _my own husband_ still worries about you."

When Alec made a small, distressed sound, Magnus cracked up and laughed, while Jace nudged the warlock. "Don't be mean to him. He's already suffering enough with this entire situation, Mag."

"I know, I know. He's just... very adorable", smiled Magnus and leaned in to kiss Alec's cheek. "It's okay, love, I know you just want to be there _in person_ to make sure your parabatai is safe."

"I'm going to have gray hair before I'm thirty and you two are to be blamed", sighed Alec.

"If it's any consolation I think you'd make a handsome silver fox", teased Jace.

Magnus smirked as he saw the faint blush on Alec's cheeks. The three of them sat in silence together until Jace's breathing evened out and the blonde fell asleep in Alec's arms.

/break\

Jace felt incredibly well-rested when he woke up in the morning, once again finding himself in his old room at the loft. Maybe he should just consider moving back in full-time, because the nights he spent here were the best he had. But then he remembered that Magnus and Alec were happily married and didn't need a third wheel living with them. With a smile did Jace bury his face in the fur of the nearest cat (there were three in his room, two of them on his bed).

"If you want softer pillows, just ask. You don't need to use the cats."

His smile morphed into an amused smirk as he turned to look at Magnus who stood in the doorway with a cup in his hands, wearing one of his fancy robes. Stretching widely, Jace sat up. He noticed that he was still wearing Alec's hoodie, but had apparently lost his pants, only wearing his underwear. His pants and the shirt he had been wearing were both neatly folded on a chair.

"The cats are very comfortable, soft _and_ warm", argued Jace playfully. "Will there be breakfast?"

"There is a large breakfast waiting, actually. That's why I'm here", smiled Magnus. "Come. But perhaps put on some pants, we have guests – who brought the breakfast with them."

Jace perked up some and followed Magnus out of the room, though he headed over to Magnus and Alec's bedroom to steal a pair of sweat-pants from Magnus' closet. Once he was dressed, he headed to the kitchen, where Alec, Magnus, Raphael and Simon were already gathered.

"Wow that is totally Alec's hoodie", muttered Simon stunned as he stared at Jace. "You look so _tiny_ in it. Now if that's not adorable. Ouch! Don't – ouch – hit me, Jace. Ra—aph!"

"I'm sorry, amor, you're on your own when you do things like those", hummed Raphael as he finished setting the table. "You call him adorable to his face, you suffer the consequences."

"...What do you mean _to his face_?", asked Jace and turned to look at Raphael.

"Simon and Raphael brought breakfast. You must be hungry", interrupted Alec.

Jace glowered at the look Alec gave him. It was the 'you're so adorable' look. What was it with these particular alphas and their wrong perception of Jace? Jace Herondale was most definitely not _adorable_. He was hot. Sexy. Amazing. Handsome. But not something as omega as adorable.

"I take it last night went well?", inquired Raphael. "I was watching from the security room, though we don't have sound on our cameras for privacy reasons, you did put up quite the... show."

"Magnus said something similar. Why?", asked Jace confused before stealing a salmon bagel. "I just... flirted with Magnus. I mean, that was last night's agenda, right?"

"It was", assured Raphael. "However the way you..."

"Most omegas take the more coy approach at the club", explained Simon while filling his and Raphael's glasses with blood from a thermos. "You know, like the others at Magnus' table. Fawning over the alpha, _or_ waiting for an alpha to approach them. You were very pro-active. That is... rarer."

"And is that a bad thing?", inquired Jace, getting more comfortable on his chair.

He folded one leg beneath his body while pulling the other against his chest, the ball of his foot on the seat of his chair. He was rather contently nibbling his bagel and taking in what else the two vampires had brought along. Croissants, rolls, doughnuts. Mh. Alec had put out a plate of cold cuts and cheese, as well as various fruits. Now the only thing that was missing – ah. Magnus smiled knowingly at Jace as he summoned a large plate of fried bacon. With a happy, pleased expression on his face did Jace lean forward and grab a handful of bacon.

"Manners", chided Alec with a glare. "Use a fork. And don't – don't eat all of them at once!"

Jace made direct eye-contact with his parabatai as he shoved five pieces of bacon into his mouth. Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, everyone else starting to eat too, now that Jace got a head-start.

"It's not a bad thing", assured Raphael. "At least not judging by the interest you gained from others. Maia told me that many alphas asked for your name after you left. What you said to Magnus rang true for many alphas present, apparently."

"What did you say to Magnus?", asked Alec curiously, eyebrows drawn in.

"Just that having all those omegas doe-eyed at his feet defeats the purpose. Submission is something to be _earned_. To be deserved. I mean, that's what Raph told me in the introductory tour", shrugged Jace with a frown. "So, to _work_ for an omega's submission is worth more than having the omega throw themselves at the alpha by reputation alone."

"Many alphas found those words to ring true for them when they heard them spoken by you", said Raphael, slowly sipping his blood. "For many, it had... become a bit of a routine, to come and have their pick from eager omegas. There is a thrill to the challenge and it does mean more when you actually have to work to prove yourself to an omega."

"Huh. So I accidentally did the right thing?", asked Jace surprised.

"You are just naturally charming and do seem to know just how to appeal to people", smiled Raphael, looking at Jace with warm eyes. "I have a feeling this is going to work."

"What's the next stage then? I was honestly surprised that Jace left... just like that?", admitted Simon, looking from his mate over to Jace. "I dunno, thought you'd go back with Magnus."

"Hey. We don't want make me look easy", huffed Jace, throwing a grape at Simon. "I... presented myself, piqued some interest. Tomorrow, Magnus gets to woo me. And... since we don't want to make it look too obvious, I can't just come in every day. We'll wait until next Friday."

"I am fully prepared to woo you, puppy", declared Magnus with a confident glint in his eyes. "Which... does remind me. That collar suits you incredibly well, little puppy."

Jace raised his eyebrows as he slowly reached for his neck. Right. He had gone to the Institute, noted the severe lack of Alec and headed right over to the loft without getting changed and then he had fallen asleep in Alec's lap, not removing the collar. Now that Magnus had drawn the attention to it, all four alphas were staring at it rather obviously. Jace glowered as he took it off.

"Yeah, well, I... forgot about it", admitted Jace and pocketed it in Alec's hoodie.

"You seemed so against it in the office, I was _sure_ you'd take it off literally the second you left the club", stated Simon surprised. "So, it wasn't uncomfortable to wear? Because I legit spent hours trying to pick the right one. Because I didn't want you to be uncomfortable but it also had to be stylish and cool and of course practical – for the tracking device."

Jace's face softened a little as he looked at Simon. "...Yes, it's... comfortable to wear. And it's... not bad. There were some _seriously_ tacky collars at the bar. This one looks... okay."

Simon was practically beaming at him at that and Jace sighed softly. He really didn't quite know about all these fussing alphas, right here. The reason Simon and Raphael were here was probably because they had been concerned about Jace too. He wondered why everyone worried so much about him. Okay, so he _had_ gotten abducted for nearly a week, then gotten thrown into prison, actually died and then been possessed by the mother of all demons and all of that in the past one and a half years – _maybe_ there was a solid foundation for why his friends worried about him...

"You look troubled, Jace", noted Raphael gently.

"I just...", started Jace and sighed as he shook his head. "I was thinking about how... overbearingly worried you guys are about me and then I... remembered just what I have been through in the past less than two years. Between the whole kidnapping and imprisonment and actual death and... possession... I guess it figures that people who... care about me... are reasonably worried."

"It's nice to hear you believe that I care about you", grinned Simon pleased.

"Yes well my therapist is trying to make me tune more into my own feelings and try look at things from the perspective of the people around me", sighed Jace with a dismissive hand-gesture. "Turns out my... actions and the way I charge into battle looks vastly different from Alec's perspective."

"Have I mentioned how much I love Doctor Martin?", asked Alec dryly.

Jace huffed and elbowed his parabatai while the other three alphas at the table laughed. Jace leaned back and enjoyed breakfast and the company. This was a really nice way to start the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mention it's a slow-burn, right? ;D But ah! Next chapter is going to give Raphael and Jace some one-on-one bonding time when Jace comes back to the club again! ;)


	5. In the Heat of the Moment

_Chapter 5: In the Heat of the Moment_

It was the next day, Saturday evening, and Jace was back in the _Primal Instinct_. And, much to his own surprise, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. The first time, he had been tense because it was all new and foreign. Now, he knew the territory, he knew the rules – and he knew what worked. It was a bar. Where he was right now was just a bar, like so many other bars he had been in. Only. Only that in here, being an omega brought him all the special attention. And he had always thrived from attention. Alphas were flirting with him left and right, offering him drinks and asking him to dance. He was careful, for now. Coyly flirting back, drinking _very_ slowly so he had a good excuse not to accept every drink he got, declining dance offers with an excuse of having been on his feet all day during missions. He talked a little with some of the alphas, just casual small-talk with a bit of flirting. It helped him familiarize himself more with the ins and outs of this place.

He had come two hours before Magnus, they had discussed it this way. It'd be too obvious if they arrived at the same time. They had also agreed that, next week, they should schedule so they wouldn't run into each other. Magnus coming on days Jace didn't and Jace coming on days Magnus didn't. They couldn't risk blowing their cover and an alpha like Magnus returning to the club out of nowhere now, just to pick up Jace and those supposed strangers meeting every day, it would be too suspicious. Whoever was abducting omegas, they were _good_ , because they hadn't been caught yet and according to the data Raphael and Simon had finely combed through after noticing something was going on, they were getting away with it for quite a while now. So if Jace presented himself too much like obvious bait, they were going to avoid him.

"Your best for the prettiest omega in the room."

Jace bit his lower lip hard as he turned a little to look at Magnus. He had to repeat in his head over and over that Magnus was just doing this as a part of an act; he wasn't actually flirting with Jace. This was just like their usual banter at the loft, but next level. It didn't mean anything, because Magnus was happily married to Alec. Jace would never be a homewrecker, _especially_ not with the marriage of his beloved parabatai. Still he couldn't deny the things it did to him when Magnus looked at him _like that_ , smiled at him _like that_ , complimented him and touched him casually but with intend. Jace blamed his inner omega, who was thriving for the alpha's attention.

"Flattery, huh?", asked Jace lowly. "Very on the nose."

"Why, I don't know your name, so what else am I supposed to call you?", inquired Magnus thoughtfully as he sat down next to Jace. "Mh... I shall call you angel, then."

"Angel?", sputtered Jace, clearing his throat to catch himself.

"You Nephilim are half-angels, just look at those pretty, pretty wings of yours, little angel", purred Magnus, eyes flashing golden as he looked directly into Jace's _soul_.

Jace's heart was beating frantically as he fought the urge to bare his throat just at that _look_. So intense, overwhelming. Truly, he had never met an alpha radiating that much authority and yet being so... casual about it. In the past months, Jace had seen so many soft, goofy and gentle sides of Magnus, it was easy to forget that _this_ was completely Magnus' element too.

"Does that make me your prey then?", asked Jace with a crooked grin. "The bird and the kitten."

Magnus paused for a moment before laughing, a genuine loud laughter. "Well, I would not mind putting you in a pretty golden cage and keeping you all to myself, mh? I promise I would take _very_ good care of you, if you'd choose to come with me, you would have _everything_ you'd want."

"Mh... Tempting offer, always considered getting a sugar daddy", grunted Jace, making Magnus laugh again, this time even more startled than before. "However, not a fan of... cages. I roam free."

"No... leash... for you?", asked Magnus curiously, tracing the collar on Jace's neck.

"Well now that's a different thing entirely", hummed Jace amused, sipping his drink. "A leash still allows me to roam free. It just binds you to me, to roam _with me_. Follow my whim."

"Interesting interpretation", mused Magnus, tilting his head. "Personally, I always perceived them as a way to _control_ , the one holding the leash is in control."

"Aren't you cute?", chuckled Jace, eyes sparkling. "I take it, you're not a dog-person then. The one holding the leash _thinks_ they're in control, but in the end they can't really fight the whim of the puppy on the other end, especially not when it's a... cute, little puppy, because _those_ just... can't be denied, so in the end, it's... really more of an allusion of power, while the puppy is in control."

Jace bit the inside of his cheek to keep from outright laughing at the look on Magnus' face. At least Jace was the one who had brought the puppy analogy up first. Magnus cleared his throat.

"My, you _are_ right. Such a cute puppy _would_ probably get anything from his master, mh?"

Jace just raised his eyebrows for a moment and smirked knowingly at Magnus. "I mean, _personally_ , I wouldn't want you to follow my every whim. Punishment... is half the fun, isn't it?"

It was Magnus' turn to swallow hard and Jace was watching him closely. Was this getting too intimate? Too uncomfortable for Magnus? Probably. After all, he had his husband waiting at home – no, Jace _needed_ to stop thinking of Alec if he wanted this mission to succeed. But that was... hard.

/break\

Jace furrowed his brows as he kicked off his boots and closed the door. "...Why are you _here_?"

"Nice greeting, thanks, Mags", huffed Jace with a pout.

"No", sighed Magnus and shook his head. "That is not what I meant, I meant..."

"I'm here because 'here' is where my parabatai was yesterday. So... where's Alec?"

"...I meant", repeated Magnus slowly, smiling bemused while opening up a portal. "That Alexander went to the Institute to provide you with your parabatai-cuddles, after how much you were pouting yesterday. _That_ is what I meant." The portal opened fully. "Ah, Alexander. Come home."

"What? Why?", grunted Alec confused as he stumbled through the portal.

"Because you and your parabatai truly are two peas in a pod", grunted Magnus amused, pulling Alec in a kiss. "Just like you concluded you would come to him after last night, _he_ concluded he would just straight away head here to _you_. Oh, you need to work on your communication."

Alec blinked a couple of times and spotted Jace curled together on the couch. "Hey."

"Can I get the two of you anything? I know you've been working hard all day. And I know you have _a lot_ of alcohol in your system, puppy. You need some food to soak it up."

Grumbling softly, Jace watched Magnus disappear into the kitchen while Alec _finally_ sat down next to him. With a content sigh leaving his lips did Jace crawl into Alec's lap and curled together.

"Next time, just go home. I'll come find you here", grunted Jace.

"Really? You wouldn't rather be home to be comforted?", asked Alec softly.

"...I _am_ home", whispered Jace, barely audible before closing his eyes.

"No dozing off, Jace. Eat something. It'll make your hangover tomorrow better", chided Magnus as he returned with a plate of delicious looking food and a huge glass of water. "And drink this. You need to stay hydrated, don't look at me like that, little one. You need to take care of yourself."

"Why?", asked Jace with a small grin before accepting the water. "I got you for that."

Magnus huffed and swatted at Jace. "Insolent little puppy."

Jace laughed softly before snuggling into Alec's chest, taking one of the yummy looking sandwiches while Alec was running his fingers through Jace's wings. Magnus sat down in front of Jace, allowing the omega to rest his feet in Magnus' lap, just like he had done the night before.

"You seem less stressed than yesterday", whispered Alec softly, nosing Jace's hair.

"Less scenting the cuddly omega, more eating", grunted Magnus pointedly, shoving a sandwich in Alec's face. "I _know_ you haven't eaten since lunch. Lydia told me."

"I hate that you're getting along so well with my co-head", muttered Alec annoyed.

"You, answer the question", prompted Magnus, nudging Jace softly.

"Yesterday was different, everything was new yesterday and I had no grasp on what it really was like. Now, I... I have a basic understanding of it, I guess? And it was just the bar. Which had, yesterday already, felt just like a bar. So... it was fine", shrugged Jace. "Still kind of... overwhelming. Like, over a dozen alphas tried chatting me up and flirting with me. That was a lot, even for me. It's definitely good for my ego though. Haven't... felt that _wanted_ in a while."

" _You_?", laughed Magnus amused. "I find that hard to believe. You walked into Pandemonium last month and one of the alphas _literally_ ran against a wall because your ass distracted him."

"...Huh", whispered Jace surprised. "Well, it's just... with the... I've been focusing on my mental health and recovery so much, I was so out of the dating scene for months now and... I don't know. I've had some perception-issues, I guess? After the Owl and everything, I kind of... started to feel less... desirable? I had always thought of myself as a good soldier, strong, and thus being desirable. And then all of that happened and I felt like something was... fundamentally broken about me and I've been working hard on... fixing that. Seeing the whole of me and not just the parts that feel damaged, but somehow... it's nice to be reminded that that's more _my_ perception and that others... look at me differently? This was really nice."

It felt strange admitting that aloud. But he was working on those issues, including the issue of not talking about his feelings. He knew that had been a major problem of his in the past; that he swallowed his tongue on his feelings and then lashed out at others about them. No more of that.

"What's the plan for tomorrow, sweetheart?", whispered Magnus, thankfully changing the topic.

"I'm... not going to the club. Seriously. I need sleep and something else aside from alcohol in my blood", grunted Jace. "You and me, we shouldn't run into each other next week. After all, we're supposed to not know each other so timing it that we go on the exact same days would raise too many suspicions. So let's schedule. How about you take Tuesday, I take Thursday...? And, mh. Maybe we could meet again on Friday. Officially exchange names. But since I'm all new, I... don't think it'd be realistic if I'd let you take me to the backroom after only a week. So... let's see."

"Wouldn't want to make you look easy", whispered Magnus softly, smiling a little.

"You have tomorrow off, Jace", noted Alec casually. "You've been all focused on this for the past couple days now and you know new regulations _force_ you to take two days off a week."

"No, please, don't make me stay home", groaned Jace. "Let me go kill something, please!"

"You _just_ said that you will be spending Tuesday and the weekend on this mission. And you will _have_ to take not just the two days from this week but also from last week because you were supposed to take this weekend off", grunted Alec very pointedly. "Be good and rest."

"Urgh, you're awful", groaned Jace and leaned forward to rest his head against Magnus' chest.

"Aw, don't hide with me, I agree with Alec, you spent the past week working through, you _need_ your rest, you know that's important", chuckled Magnus, running his fingers through Jace's hair.

"Fine, fine. I'll find... something to do tomorrow that's not work", grumbled Jace with a pout.

"Such a good boy", grinned Magnus, patting Jace's head.

/break\

"It's good to see you again, Jace. It's been a while."

Jace smiled as he was being pulled into a hug by Luke. He was supposed to relax today and since Clary had the day off, she had suggested that they could spend the day together. The two of them had gone on a walk, visiting some art-galleries, and then in the end they went to the Garroway-Loss household for dinner. Clary had _insisted_. And now, being hugged by Luke and ushered in, he was kind of glad. While everyone had thought Clary and Jace were siblings, Luke had reached out and tried to be there for Jace as a father-figure. Jace smiled softly as he got tackled by Madzie as soon as they entered the kitchen. Catarina put down the dishes and went to hug Clary.

"It's good to have you guys over", offered Catarina with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Exhausted", groaned Jace as he lifted Madzie up to carry her to the table.

"You should work less", advised Luke while he finished setting the table for his girlfriend.

After he was done, he gently kissed Catarina's cheek in passing. It didn't even seem intentional, more like reflex or instinct. They were good together. They had met during the chase for the Owl at the hospital and had started flirting after a while, before dating when the war ended.

"Actually, Jace is on a big mission right now", stated Clary with a smile.

"Can you talk about it?", asked Luke, looking interested.

"It's undercover. Long-term mission. Different from what I'm used to", offered Jace slowly. "Also... out of my comfort-zone. I don't know yet if that's a bad thing or maybe even a good thing."

"How so?", asked Catarina curiously when they all sat together at the dining table.

"There's... a lot about myself that I never... explored? I've always been a soldier first, everything else second. This mission requires me to _not_ be a soldier but rather to focus on a part of me I've been neglecting for all my life. So while it's... outside my comfort-zone, it may just be... something I should be... exploring more", explained Jace. "Don't tell Alec I said that, I'm still... unsure."

"Huh. Izzy said the club could help you, but... I didn't think _you_ would see it that way so soon", noted Clary, both eyebrows raised. "I'm all for that! Because you looked _really_ uncomfortable."

"Oh no, I'm uncomfortable and I _still_ think that all the... _other_... things... are a horrendously bad idea and I'm not gonna like them, but for now, with the bar itself, it's... okay."

"Just remember, don't... feel pressured into anything that's far beyond your comfort-zone, no mission is worth that", reminded Luke gently. "For now, focus on the lasagna."

"Now, _that_ , I can do", declared Jace with a broad grin.

/break\

Watching Jace flirt was like watching an artist at work. The omega was an expert in reading others, he knew exactly what worked on the alphas approaching him. When to be coy, when to be cheeky, when to bat his eyelashes. It was masterful, Raphael found himself leaning back with a glass of wine in hand, watching on the security camera feed how Jace charmed a handful of alphas.

Last weekend had been a huge success, introducing Jace to the club and having Magnus be wowed by him. Tuesday it had only been Magnus, just spending the evening here like he used to. They didn't want to make it look as though Magnus wanted exclusivity – there was no point to any of this if the person abducting omegas thought Jace was going to be Magnus'. Tuesday had been all about showing Magnus was still interested in other omegas when Jace wasn't available and today was all about showing that Jace was very much available for other alphas too.

"Thomas, I'm going to get a drink at the bar", stated Raphael as he emptied his glass.

Thomas was in charge of the security room today. He turned to nod at Raphael seriously before turning his attention back onto the screens. Thomas was an alpha werewolf, still rather new to the club – and Raphael knew he had to thank Simon for that. Yes, the club was open to all Downworlders and it had always been frequented werewolves, warlocks and Seelies just as much as vampires. But only recently had Raphael started hiring non-vampires. Going to the club had always been one thing, but _working_ for a vampire was not something werewolves had considered before. Thanks to Raphael's wonderful mate and his close friendship with the New York Alpha, relations between werewolves and vampires was better than ever before. It did help that Maia herself had started working here; the werewolves were far more likely to follow their Alpha.

"Looking like you're in need of a drink, clan-leader", noted Maia with an amused smile.

"Thank you", nodded Raphael and sat down at the bar.

Maia was a brilliant bartender and having her work here made the werewolf customers feel more at ease too. Taking his drink, Raphael turned to look toward Jace. This way, he did have a better view and was close enough to intervene. He just didn't want to be too obvious about it so he hadn't immediately come out to the bar, instead keeping an eye on Jace through the security feed. Now, enough time had passed that he could casually go get a drink.

"He's very popular today. The lack of Magnus helps", whispered Maia beneath her breath.

Raphael smiled against the rim of his glass. It figured. Yes, Magnus had helped present Jace and made him more alluring simply because _Magnus Bane wanted him_. However, Magnus was also big competition and not everyone dared to approach Jace while he had Magnus' full attention. Raphael turned, his eyes following Jace and the sway of his hips. He knew that sway would inspire very _particular_ thoughts in Simon's mind right now, but Raphael found himself more fascinated by the grace and the feeling for rhythm. It made Raphael want to take Jace out to dance – real dancing, not just swaying to the music in the bar. Simon, as much as Raphael loved him, had two left feet and Raphael missed going out to dance. Three alphas were dancing with Jace, a cheeky grin on Jace's face as he rested a hand against the chest of one of them.

Raphael furrowed his brows as he watched one alpha's hand slip down to cup Jace's ass and squeeze. The furrowed brows turned into a full frown when he saw that all three alphas were getting more handsy. He knew that touchiness could not be fully avoided in the bar, but this was was a bit excessive, especially with three alphas on one omega. He knew Jace could handle himself in every situation, _however_ – he was the owner of this club and such behavior was not tolerated here.

Putting his glass down, Raphael headed over toward Jace, who by now had five alphas surrounding him and it started to look less like dancing and more like something... not good.

"I think everybody here should take a step back", suggested Raphael with a polite smile.

His polite smile froze when he was being growled at by two of the alphas. Out of the corner of his eyes, Raphael could see Harold approaching, one of their security guys – an alpha werewolf and a huge hunk of a man, bald and with bulking muscles. Before Harold even reached them, Raphael realized what was going on. The scent of omega close to heat flooded his nose and Raphael's eyes widened. That explained what was happening here, because Raphael's guests usually knew better than to corner omegas. Growling darkly, Raphael pushed forward and grabbed Jace by the waist.

"That's _enough_ of that", snarled Raphael seriously.

When the alphas growled in protest, minds clouded with the scent of omega in heat, Harold stepped in. He put a wall of muscles between Raphael, Jace and those other alphas. Jace hummed, snuggling up against Raphael's chest and slinging his arms around Raphael's neck.

"Mh...", sighed Jace softly, nuzzling into Raphael's neck. "I feel hot, Raph..."

"Sh, I know, bonito", whispered Raphael gently before raising his voice and turning toward Harold. "You got this covered, Hal? Accompany them outside to cool off."

"Got it, boss", grunted Harold.

Another alpha slowly turned her head at the scent and reached a hand out for Jace. Raphael growled in warning, cradling Jace closer and guiding him out of the bar and toward Raphael's office.

"You smell nice, Raph", hummed Jace softly, nosing Raphael's neck.

"If you say so, Jace", whispered Raphael, voice gentle as he ran his hand down Jace's spine.

They reached Raphael's office and as soon as the door closed, the noise and overwhelming scents from the club were canceled out. It was one of the things that Raphael found very important for his office and right now, it was going to be beneficial for Jace. Give him a chance to step back.

"Here, drink some water", offered Raphael, taking a bottle of water from his mini-fridge.

He usually used this one for blood, but he kept some average beverages in there too. Carefully, Raphael opened the bottle and offered it to Jace, who was making no attempts to let go of Raphael and actually take the bottle himself. He seemed so very focused on Raphael's scent. Once Raphael nudged the bottle against Jace's lips, they parted and Jace accepted the drink. Jace sipped slowly and stayed cuddled up against Raphael's chest, sitting on the vampire's lap while Raphael had taken a seat on the couch in the corner. It was very comfortable and usually, Simon used it for naps or to lay sprawled on it while scrolling through his phone whenever Raphael was working.

"Urgh... I feel nauseous", groaned Jace, voice less slurred but still soft.

"You feeling more focused, angelito?", asked Raphael, the nickname slipping out.

"Ye—eah", sighed Jace and stretched some. "...You have food in here?"

Raphael reached for the nearest drawer. "I have Simon. Yes I have food in here."

Ever since Simon had figured out how to keep food down, he was diving right back into eating. Jace made a pleased little sound as he dug into the chips. Still, he made no attempts to get off Raphael's lap. And Raphael had to admit that he enjoyed this a lot. Jace perfectly fit onto his lap, he was so warm and soft and the honey-rose scent was _so_ pleasant.

"You shouldn't have come here with your heat this close", noted Raphael, trying not to scold.

"It's not _that_ close. Usually, I can go on missions until like two days before my heat and my heat's not due for another four days", grunted Jace frustrated. "I... guess that this whole... thing, with being surrounded by alphas who want me, it's... different than demon-hunting, I should have... anticipated that. It must have pushed my heat. I should have..."

"Shush, it's not your fault", murmured Raphael, keeping his voice soothing. "Do you want me to call Magnus to open a portal and bring you directly to the Institute?"

"No", grunted Jace immediately, earning a look from Raphael. "Alec is in... Idris right now. Mag would call Alec and Alec is reporting to the Clave today. And the Institute without Alec is _not good_ , but I don't want Alec to drop his business for me. And... I can't go to Mag's today either, he's out of the country on High Warlock business... Can I just... stay a bit longer here?"

"Of course", assured Raphael, offering Jace a smile. "You can stay here as long as you need. Do you want me to leave you alone...?"

"What? No", grunted Jace, leaning more into Raphael. "I don't... I don't do well being alone when my heat's coming on. Usually, Alec's there for me. While I lived with Magnus, he was there too. I just... I feel vulnerable, so I don't want to be among too many people, but I also don't want to be all alone because that makes me feel... defenseless. I just, I need to be with someone I can trust. It's complicated. But... you being here is... good. If you don't... mind."

"Not at all", assured Raphael. "Whatever you need, Jace."

His heart swelled at that. Jace considered him one of the people he felt safe with? An alpha Jace thought could protect him. Carefully, Raphael started to play with Jace's hair, scratching the blonde's scalp in a way that turned the omega into pudding.

"Boss?", grunted Harold as he poked his bald head in. "Just wanted to let you know the guys calmed down, cleared their head and profoundly apologized. Each offered to pay Jace's tabs today, so... Jace, you're good for like the whole next week."

"Awesome, Hal, thanks", hummed Jace contently.

Harold grinned a little at that, nodding. "There anything you need?"

"No—o, I'm good... No, wait. Pizza. Do we have pizza? With pepperoni?"

"We may have some in our break-room, I'll go look and come back."

"Tha—ank you, Hal!", called Jace after the retreating security guard.

"Hal?", echoed Raphael curiously. "I did not realize you knew him that well."

"Well, I didn't until like a week ago", shrugged Jace and tilted his head. "But over the past week, I've been in this club like... five times. I've gotten acquainted with most of your staff by now, after all in a way they're going to be the ones who are going to have my back and I want to know who I _can_ rely on. I like Hal. Thought he was like... a total brute when I first saw him but damn he's a real sweetheart. Got all fussy and concerned when I sought out security with some innocent, nervous first-timer questions. Reassured me that they're big and intimidating, but only to secure our safety and if any alpha ever makes me uncomfortable, I just gotta call him. You got a good staff."

"I do", agreed Raphael proudly. "I picked them all myself, thoroughly vetted them."

And still, being complimented by Jace made Raphael feel even better about it. It was probably Jace's heat getting to him too, just in a different way than for the very sexually active alphas.

"Boss? Jace? I got the pizza?", announced Harold as he entered the office.

"You're awesome", groaned Jace pleased and accepted the pizza. "Thank you."

Harold grinned amused and exchanged a look with Raphael to check in with his boss. It was nice, for Raphael, to see Harold respect him as the boss, despite Harold being a werewolf. Only ten years ago, this wouldn't have been possible at all. Tolerating each other was _barely_ possible.

"You know how much you and your friends changed our world?", asked Raphael softly to fill the silence. "You brought us together. Shadowhunters, vampires, werewolves, warlocks and Seelies working together against a common threat. The cabinet, bringing us closer beyond the battlefield."

"Ye—eah, Alec's pretty great", hummed Jace with a small smile.

"It wasn't all Alec", reminded Raphael. "Clary brought in the werewolves through her father, Isabelle and you were the ones who started to train Simon how to fight. The cabinet was a brilliant idea by Alec, yes, but the coming together had happened before that and you all played a part."

"You're not innocent yourself", hummed Jace with a small grin, finishing his pizza. "I know how much you craved being a Daylighter and saw Simon as a threat when he became a Daylighter. That you decided to take his advise and work _with_ him instead of _against_ him, it meant a lot."

Raphael blinked slowly before smiling. Jace was right. Jealousy had burned bright in him when he had learned of Simon being a Daylighter. Instead of antagonizing him, Raphael had decided to work with him. He had settled with the fact that he may never learn the secret of being a Daylighter, but he would be able to live with that. Raphael breathed deeply and leaned back more relaxed. Now that Jace was sated and safe, Jace snuggled back into Raphael, his scent _so_ soothing and warm.

"I'm texting Magnus, Alec and Simon that we will have to readjust the plan's schedule for the next week and letting them know that you're safe. I'm also telling Alec, explicitly, not to drop everything. But he should know. You know he'll be sad if you tell him what happened later."

"...Yeah, you're right", sighed Jace. "Wait. You have a group-chat with those three?"

"Well, yes. It's more efficient", chuckled Raphael. "Magnus is like a father to me, we have done many... double-date things, thanks to Simon's insistence."

"Huh", hummed Jace thoughtfully before yawning. "I'm... I'm gonna nap a little, okay?"

"That's very okay", assured Raphael, finishing the message and returning to playing with Jace's hair.

"You're very soothing", sighed Jace contently.

"Thank you", chuckled Raphael. "But so are you."

Slowly, Jace drifted off to sleep. Raphael had to admit, he could get used to this. Perhaps, Simon really was right. Adding the omega to their relationship would be a wonderful idea. Jace fit perfectly onto his lap and into their lives. He had to admit, he stepped in relatively early on today, maybe less so because he saw a potential threat for an omega club-member and more so because all of these alphas were getting too cozy with _his_ omega. That could potentially be bad for this mission. Though usually, Raphael was not the jealous type. Maybe it was the combination of him desiring Jace, but not yet actually _being_ _with_ the omega, as well as Jace's nearing heat. Jealousy was easier to handle when one knew the other would be loyal because there was a _relationship_ between them. Alas, Raphael had no claim on Jace, the blonde was free to flirt with and be with whoever he wanted. After this mission, Raphael and Simon most definitely needed to sit down with Jace and talk to him about their feelings and about what Jace wanted. Right now, it may jeopardize the mission and confuse things too much though. For now, this was _good_. It was _enough_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you check the warnings/tags ahead, you may notice I have added some - heat, sex toys, masturbation. Because next chapter, Jace is going to be in heat. He's gonna take care of it on his own, but it's going to be a revelation for him just who he thinks about during it. ;D
> 
> Also! We are SO CLOSE to entering the fun parts of the club. The chapter after the next, in fact. So, I figured I'd ask you if there is any kind of scene or any non-sexual acts of submission you'd really like to see. Feel free to drop them in the comments.


	6. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : heat cycle, Jace masturbating, sex toys (dildo)

_Chapter 6: Birthday Boy_

Simon came stumbling into the penthouse with wide eyes. He had been out with Maia and Bat when he had gotten Raphael's text that Jace was in pre-heat and Raphael had gotten him out of the club earlier than planned. Raphael had reassured both Magnus and Alec that it was fine and no reason for them to cut their traveling short (as Jace insisted, apparently), but Simon? Nothing was stopping Simon from rushing back home to see if Jace was really fine.

"Raph, did you bring Jace ho-", started Simon just to pause.

Raphael was lounging on his favorite armchair – a pompous, old-fashion but insanely comfortable thing. And on his lap, curled together, was Jace, using Raphael's chest as a pillow while Raphael was reading something to him. It took Simon's brain a moment to process just _how_ _perfect_ they looked like this, cuddled together, soft and gorgeous.

"Why would you bring him here?", yelped Simon a bit distressed. "Raph! Omega close to heat! Two alphas! Not to mention all the alphas in the clan! Bad idea!"

Jace rolled his eyes as he uncurled himself and walked up to Simon. Putting his book down, Raphael turned his attention to the omega and watched curiously what Jace was going to do, while Simon felt himself panic more and more. Suddenly, the pretty blonde was right in front of him, barely two inches between them. What if Simon lost control? God, Jace smelt so good. He smelt like fresh honey and blooming roses and so _delicious_. It was impossible to decide whether he wanted to sink his fangs into Jace and taste that glorious, heavenly blood, or if he wanted to throw Jace onto the bed and just straight-up ravish him. Both? Both sounded good. Oh god, fucking Jace _while_ drinking from him, holy shit that was genius level- He interrupted his own thoughts when Jace, while making direct eye-contact with Simon, bared his neck to Simon.

"W... What are you _doing_?!", exclaimed Simon distressed. "Jace, you can't just-"

"I'm proving a point here, Lewis", sighed Jace and took another half-step closer. "You're not a wild, unhinged animal. Just because you're hungry doesn't mean you sink your fangs into the next best neck. Not even when a neck is _this_ close to you. Because you're a human being still and you have control over your actions. So an omega smells good because they're close to heat? It may make you horny, sure. But between getting horny and _raping_ someone, there is intend. You may not be able to control your instincts – arousal, hunger – but you control how you react to them. You control your actions. And I _trust_ you, Simon Lewis. So, shut up and order us take-out, I am _starving_."

This made startlingly much sense. He was right, he was absolutely right. Hormones and instincts flared a _need_ inside, but if he gave in to that need was... a whole different issue. That was up to him, it was definitely not Jace's responsibility. Blinking slowly, Simon watched how Jace returned to his spot on Raphael's lap, sighing contently as he curled together.

"Well put, angelito", praised Raphael with an amused look on his face. "The hormones you release make you more... appealing for alphas, but it's an alpha's choice how to act. Too many still believe that it gives them the right to do whatever they want."

Long, elegant fingers found their way into Jace's hair, playing with the strands like an instrument. For a moment, Simon simply stood there and marveled at the peaceful, domestic picture they painted, before he shook himself out of it and did as his omega had requested.

"You know, you ate an entire pizza and a pack of chips earlier", noted Raphael after a moment.

"Eh. Pre-heat. Always leaves me hungry", shrugged Jace. "Food? That's not something omegas in heat have a sense for, that's why we load up on carbs before a heat. And... after."

Nodding slowly, Simon picked up the phone again and placed an order at their favorite sushi place and one at their favorite Italian place too. Lots of food to keep their omega happy and healthy.

"Okay so you like totally proved your point there earlier, but uh still... why are you _here_? I mean, I just thought that... wouldn't you feel more comfortable in your own... territory? It's not like you've been here uh a lot... I just, isn't this... uncomfortable? And with two alphas at that. Would you want me to call Izzy, or Clary?", rambled Simon while pacing in front of Jace and Raphael.

"...Do I look uncomfortable?", asked Jace, from his spot on Raphael's lap. "Your... mate... is... very comfortable, Si. _Very_ comfortable... Do you mind that I'm using your mate as a pillow...?"

"No, no. I know how comfortable Raphael is", nodded Simon dismissively. "It's totally fine."

It would, in fact, not be fine, if this wasn't Jace. But Simon _loved_ Jace and the way Jace was melting in Raphael's arms was just too beautiful. To distract himself from his thoughts and keep busy until the food arrived, Simon started setting the table for the three of them.

"I don't want to be alone", admitted Jace after a few minutes. "Being at the Institute was always okay because Alec was with me. He's in Idris right now. I need a place... I can feel... safe. I feel safe with you, okay? I trust you to have my back while I'm this... distracted."

Simon beamed at Jace, causing Jace to roll his eyes – though it was more fond than anything else.

/break\

This weekend had been supposed to be Jace and Magnus meeting again at the club, negotiating kinks or whatever. Instead, Jace was naked, on all four, in his room at the Institute, suffering through his heat. Just great. He had his face buried in his pillow to muffle his screams – though bedrooms were sound-proof. On his knees, he was working two fingers into himself, slick dripping down his thighs as he easily fucked himself on his fingers. His mouth was open in a drawn-out moan. Damn it he shouldn't have started thinking about the mission, now he was thinking about Magnus. Magnus' intense gaze, those golden eyes, that low, dangerous voice, the way he commanded a room. Jace moaned weakly as he imagined Magnus commanding him in the bedroom, the way he'd grasp Jace's chin and tilt his head up, the way he'd whisper 'good boy'...

Whimpering softly, he came all over his sheets, clenching down on his fingers.

"Damn it", panted Jace before rolling over.

It wasn't like he had never thought about Magnus while jerking off. He had spent his last heat at the loft and everything smelling like Magnus, Magnus being outside protecting Jace while he was going through his heat... That crush of his had been forming for a while now and had been deepening the more Magnus' relationship with Alec had deepened. There was a limit to how much Jace got to blame on the bond and Alec's feelings bleeding through, at one point he had to admit to himself that he was developing serious feelings for Magnus himself.

Urgh and now he was thinking about Magnus and Alec. Great. His cock slowly filled again as he thought about the gentle touches between the mated pair, imagined how gentle those touches would be in the bedroom... how both would turn those touches on _him_.

He had spent every heat thinking about Alec, ever since his first one. It had always come easy to imagine his parabatai, their playful sparring turning into more. Alec pinning him to the mattress but both of them naked and kissing fiercely. That had always been on his mind, but now, now he liked to imagine Magnus walking in on them... Usually, he liked to think about Magnus enthusiastically joining them, but now? With everything building up, with the casual way they had talked about punishments and spankings? Jace's mind started to picture Magnus walking in on Jace and Alec kissing and the alpha would be irritated with Jace for not coming to them sooner, he'd lay Jace over his lap and spank him until his ass would be aching and – and Jace came for the second time.

Breathing became harder and his mind grew more hazy as he grasped for his dildo. How had he come two times already before even getting to the toys...? This was ridiculous.

But then again, his life right now was ridiculous. All those _friends_ he cherished, that functioning, bigger flock that seemed to care about him. And these days, those four protective, hovering alphas who were having his back, who were keeping him safe. Alec. Alec had been the only alpha Jace had ever been able to trust, but now there was Magnus – now there were Simon and Raphael.

Jace's eyelashes fluttered shut as he slowly eased the large dildo into his hole. Just yesterday, he had been at the penthouse in Hotel Dumort, having Simon and Raphael obey his every whim. Ordering all the food he wanted – way more than was normal to eat – reading a book to him to sooth him, letting him drape himself all over them because they smelt _so good_ and so safe...

A small whimper escaped his lips as he thought about them now. Simon was such a dork, so worried about losing control, but Jace wondered what would he be like if he'd _allow_ himself to lose control, if he was given permission to lose control. That vampire-strength sure would come in handy. Jace doubted that Simon could be even a fraction of how bossy and authoritative Magnus was, but Jace suspected that Simon was a very _thorough_ and gentle lover. Capturing his own lip between his teeth, Jace started to fuck himself on his dildo, imagining how Simon would slowly fuck into him.

And Raph – Raphael would be there too. He'd run his fingers through Jace's hair, in that gentle comforting manner he had done yesterday. Maybe he'd whisper soothing words. He'd be like an anchoring presence while Jace was slowly losing himself to the sensation of Simon inside of him.

Pushing harder, he forced the knotted end of the dildo in and came on the thick intruder.

Breathless from three orgasms in less than an hour, Jace curled together, leaving the dildo in as a nice reminder. His eyes were half-lid as he stared ahead. Raphael would take good care of him, he'd be the clear-minded one who'd make sure Jace drank enough and rested between all the fucking, while Simon, Alec and Magnus would take turns with him, thoroughly using him and driving him insane until his mind was blank. Oh, this wasn't good, this was bad, this was really bad...

Wanting his parabatai? That had already been bad enough, made him feel guilty enough for wanting things he couldn't, shouldn't, have. Wanting his parabatai _and his parabatai's husband_? That was somehow even worse and more selfish, because clearly they were happy. But now... Now this stupid mission made him want Simon and Raphael too? _Another_ happily mated alpha-pair? Come on, Jace, be realistic. All four of those chose alphas to be with. Why would they want an omega...?

Shaking his head, he rolled over. No time for those depressing thoughts now. Right now, he wanted to focus on his heat. Focus on the scenarios of pleasure and care from the four alphas he wanted. He could feel guilty about wanting them – wanting _them all_ – later, once this awful heat was over.

/break\

"Urgh. The stench of heat and sweat in here. You could have really opened a window."

Jace groaned, voice hoarse, as he grabbed the nearest pillow to throw at Isabelle. All his sister did was smirk and sidestep the pillow. She checked in on him every now and again, to make sure he was alright. Naturally with texting ahead because there were things Izzy did not _need_ to see.

"I'm sta—arved, Iz", muttered Jace. "Urgh. What did I miss?"

"How about you go and get showered for now?", suggested Isabelle amused. "You stink. And then you can have a feast, I promise, okay? And drink something."

Isabelle threw a water-bottle at Jace. Sighing, he uncapped it and emptied it in one go. She was right, he really needed a shower first. And afterward, he really hoped there would be a feast. If she had lied to him, he may have to disown her. Admittedly, the shower really helped. Fresh water, feeling clean again, smelling like flowers and berries instead of sweat and arousal.

"Okay, okay, okay. You were right. I needed that shower", admitted Jace as he returned to his bedroom. "Now about that feast, and I am not taking anything under a proper feast you know."

"Do not worry, I got you covered", grinned Isabelle and sent a text on her phone.

Moments later and a portal opened right in front of them. Turning to frown curiously at Isabelle, Jace went through it – just to find himself in the loft. The table was about twice as long as it normally was, set out with _so_ much food, Jace's mouth immediately started watering. Alec, Lydia, Aline, Helen and Clary were sitting at the table, talking to each other and laughing. Looking a little around, he found Magnus and Raphael standing aside and talking with each other.

"What is this?", asked Jace softly, surprised.

"Happy birthday, Jace!", exclaimed Max as he came rushing in from the living room.

...Oh. Had that many days passed during his heat. He blinked a couple of times while his younger brother hugged him tightly. Max was followed by Madzie. He bit his lips when he spotted Imogen, Luke and Catarina coming in from the balcony. Imogen was smiling at something Catarina had said. It was... still weird to see the Inquisitor like this; so soft and friendly. It was even still kind of weird to think of her as his _grandmother_. It had barely been half a year now, since he had learned he was a Herondale. And the adjustment was still a lot.

"I _told_ you I'd throw you a party!", exclaimed Simon proudly, just to be glared at by Alec. "...Okay, Alec helped a little bit. But still it was my idea."

Simon was grinning broadly as he entered from the kitchen, carrying a large cake with the help of Maia and Bat. Bat was... Jace wasn't very close to the other male omega, but he figured he was on his way of befriending him; he was important to Simon, Maia and Luke, after all, so why not give the young wolf a chance. Not to mention, Jace had never met another male omega before.

"I... kind of forgot about that", grunted Jace a bit flustered.

"You forgot... your birthday?", asked Simon incredulously.

"I spent the past don't-know-how-many days riding my heat out", pointed Jace out with an unimpressed expression. "Had other things occupying my mind, Lewis."

"Your birthday was yesterday, parabatai", offered Alec gently and stepped up. "Happy birthday."

He rested his hand in Jace's neck and pulled him closer until their foreheads rested against each other. The smallest whimper escaped Jace, aftermath of his heat, still too sensitive to the touch of an alpha, _his_ alpha. No, not his. He took a shaky breath to ground himself.

"...Thanks, parabatai", muttered Jace.

"Stop hogging the birthday boy", protested Clary and pushed her way in.

And then, suddenly, Jace found himself handed over from one of his friends to the other, everyone hugging him and wishing him well. It was a little overwhelming and he felt dizzy.

"Hey there", laughed Simon, carefully catching Jace's elbow. "You okay, Jace?"

"My heat only just ended. There's... too many alphas in a too enclosed space", muttered Jace.

"Oh, of course, honey", whispered Magnus before clapping. "Let's move this outside, it is beautiful weather. Fresh air should make it more bearable, right?"

Magnus magically transported the banquet-table and everything outside onto the balcony and the guests gladly followed. Jace found himself seated at the head of the table, with Imogen on one side of him and his parabatai on the other. Everyone else picked a place and the chatter resumed and Jace found himself simply watching in awe for a moment. The way Isabelle, Aline and Clary were laughing with each other, Bat, Maia and Simon chatting, Madzie and Max playing with something on the table, Luke, Magnus and Raphael debating what hopefully wasn't politics, while Imogen seemed engaged in conversation with both Lydia and Catarina.

"You sure you're okay, Jace?", asked Alec next to him, voice soft and concerned. "I told Simon this is too much too soon after your heat. But he insisted. And once Magnus heard he gets to throw a party, well... But we can send everyone away if you want peace."

"No. No, I'm fine, Alec", assured Jace, offering a weak smile. "It's just... there are so many people here. Because of _me_. Remember my last... birthday? Well. It wasn't _mine_ but you know..."

"You, me and Iz sneaked into the garden together and stole a cupcake from the kitchen for you."

"Yeah", whispered Jace, soft and fond. "So... So much has changed since then? Look at our flock, Alec. Look at our... our... _family_. I'm just... overwhelmed by that."

"You shouldn't be", hummed Alec and leaned in to nose Jace's neck. "You deserve to be loved."

Jace felt weak in that moment. He blamed the fact that his heat had just ended. But this reassuring, innocent touch that they had exchanged so often felt so much more _intimate_. Alec was scenting him, nuzzling his scent-glands. Jace's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the touch.

"Simon said you didn't want a party. How dare you try to take our excuse for a party away", interjected Isabelle loudly, ripping Jace out of this moment.

"Isabelle is right", agreed Imogen, surprising Jace. "We have all been through a lot. Lost a lot. It's important to celebrate the good in this world. You, still having you, is a good I wish to celebrate."

Jace blinked away tears as he looked at his grandmother. Before anyone could fall too much into this trap of sentimentality and the potential of mourning their losses, they all started to dig in. And oh, what a buffet. They really had organized a bit of everything, at least a dozen different cultures present on that table and Jace was happy to devour them all.

Jace had to endure them all singing a very off-key birthday song, led by an excited Simon, once they were all done eating. And then... they started giving him gifts. Lydia, Isabelle, Aline and Helen had pitched in together to buy Jace a rare print of a book he had complained that the library didn't have because he wanted it; now _he_ had it, all to himself. Simon and Raphael had bought him a new leather-jacket – a _gorgeous_ , perfect leather-jacket that was cut to compliment his curves. Simon said it was because he still owed him at least one leather-jacket (which was absolutely true). Maia and Bat had gotten him an issue of _Captain America_ – so he would finally fully understand why Simon called him that. Clary had drawn a beautiful portrait of Imogen and Jace together and it touched Jace a lot, because he realized – he had no physical thing of the two of them together. Similarly, he had gotten a framed photo from Luke and Catarina. A picture of the Circle in young years, but cut out to only feature the part with Luke, Céline and Stephen, zoomed in and restored. Jace's throat felt tight as he accepted the thoughtful gift. Adorably enough did Madzie have a picture for him too – a drawing she had made of Clary and Jace together. From Max, he had gotten a set of gemstone birds – two snow-owls, a barn-owl and a peacock – to symbolize the four Lightwoods.

"That's all too much, guys", whispered Jace, voice wavering.

"So you don't want any more gifts?", asked Imogen with a tight-lipped smile.

She held a black, sleek box in her hands, about the size of Jace's underarm. With furrowed brows did he accept it, just to have his eyes widened when he opened it. It was a short-sword, a beautiful thing with complicated patterns engraved in it, a W on the hilt of it, making Jace frown.

"It's a Whitelaw family heirloom", offered Imogen, the words gentle and wistful. "It is supposed to go from father to son, but... in lack of a son, my father gave it to me and I gave it to your father, before he... I never thought I would get to see it passed down any further."

"It's... yours?", asked Jace in awe, taking the blade out.

"This is the sword with which I slayed every demon on my way to Inquisitor", confirmed Imogen with a nearly mischievous smile on her lips. "I thought... it may be more useful to you now."

"...Thank you", whispered Jace softly, voice breaking.

He let himself be pulled into a hug by his grandmother, before finally they got around to actually cutting the cake. First Simon made him blow out the candles and wish for something. What was he supposed to wish for however...? He had nearly everything he could wish for, as he looked at the family surrounding him, celebrating him. Though then his eyes caught on Simon and Raphael, leaning into each other, Simon clapping loudly while Raphael smiled. Next to them stood Magnus and Alec, watching him with gentle eyes. Longing overwhelmed Jace as he looked at the two happy couples and unconsciously, he found himself very selfishly wish that he could have them.

/break\

Most of the guests had already left the party as Simon was gathering up plates all over the loft. There had been so many left-overs that even hours after dinner, everyone started taking another plate and thus it was like an Easter egg hunt for used plates throughout the loft right now. They had played a couple mundie party games – Helen was the queen of Truth or Dare, knowing exactly how to twist truths as a half-Seelie, while Luke was the absolute king of charades, which figured considering the years of practice from Lewis-Fray game nights. Simon had had an absolute blast, but that didn't matter. Only one person mattered tonight.

"I really hope you're not upset with me about this. You said you didn't want a party and I still-"

"Thank you, Si", interrupted Jace with a lazy, warm smile. "I said I didn't want it because I never had it before, but... this... was good. I had a good time. It was fun. Thank you."

The blonde was sitting on the couch with Magnus, while Simon and Raphael helped Alec clean up the loft. And really, there was a serene and content aura radiating off the omega. It pleased Simon thoroughly that he had put Jace into this state. Jace deserved to be happy – and he was so _beautiful_ when he was truly happy. So soft and at ease, Simon could get used to seeing him like that. It was a breathtaking picture. The fact that he was wearing the new leather-jacket was only an added bonus. Urgh, that cut was temptingly sexy. Raphael had been brilliant when he came up with that.

"So—o... what exactly did _you_ guys get him? Because I only see him wearing _our_ gift."

There was a nearly cocky edge to his words and he couldn't help it. He wasn't stupid, he knew Alec was still very much in love with Jace and he saw the open affection and gentleness between Jace, Alec and Magnus. He knew very well that Magnus and Alec were their _competition_ when it came to the omega's heart. So teasing them and pointing out how much their chosen omega seemed to like Simon and Raphael's gift, well, that was fair game, wasn't it? Just a tiny bit of gloating.

"Well, our present hadn't chosen to show up in time", sighed Magnus. "But she finally decided to come around. How very gracious of you, young lady."

Simon frowned confused and exchanged a look with Raphael, who simply shrugged. A tiny little kitten jumped up onto the couch with Magnus and Jace, meowing softly. It was really tiny, a handful of kitten, pitch-black and with large, amber eyes. Magnus carefully cradled her up in his hand and presented her to Jace, a red bow around her neck.

"I know you enjoyed the cats while living at the loft and you miss them now at the Institute", offered Alec. "I chose to name her Bastet, in honor of your falcon Horus."

Mismatched eyes were wide and raw with emotion as he looked up at his parabatai before he turned to offer that same expression to Magnus. "She is a very special, rare magical cat. And she is an orphan. I came across her during my travels last week and when I brought her home, Alexander suggested that she would be a good companion to you."

"Hey, Bastet", whispered Jace lowly as he reached out for the kitten. "I'm Jace. Do you want to stay with me? I promise I'll take good care of you, little one, okay?"

" _Daddy_?", asked the smallest little voice possible, the kitten looking confused.

"Yes", confirmed Magnus mischievously. "This is your new dad, if you want."

"...Did the cat just talk, Raph?", asked Simon stunned, nudging his mate.

"It's a magical cat... as Magnus just said", was all Raphael could offer in return.

"How _dare_ they give him an adorable talking kitty-cat that calls him dad", hissed Simon beneath his breath with the smallest pout. "How is anyone supposed to beat that...?"

"This is not a competition, love", grunted Raphael, resting a reassuring hand in Simon's neck.

"Then why does it feel like we're losing...?"

Simon frowned and crossed his arms as he watched the way Jace hugged both Magnus and Alec. Which was stupid. Jace had a lot of friends and people he loved, quite clearly, this whole party had been filled with them. And Alec was Jace's parabatai. But... _Alec was Jace's parabatai_. They were literally soulmates! And Jace had _lived with Magnus for months_. It was like, Magnus and Alec totally had the home-advantage already and Simon... Simon loved Jace and he wanted Jace for himself and Raphael. They could be _perfect_ together, they'd do everything they could to make Jace happy. And sure, Simon would totally give up if Jace chose Magnus and Alec over them because he just wanted Jace happy, with whoever that happiness may lay even if it wasn't with Simon and Raphael, but obviously would Simon prefer if Jace chose them.

"Look!" Simon jumped a little as suddenly the kitten was being held up right into his face.

Blinking a couple of times, Simon looked into that tiny little face and then next to that tiny little face, at that brilliantly smiling blonde. Happy Jace was simply _breathtaking_... All Simon wanted was for Jace to get to be that happy, be that happy all the time. He had suffered _so much_ in his life, he deserved to smile in such a carefree way and to feel warm and content and to be _loved_.

"She's adorable", replied Simon with a soft, little smile, patting the cat's head.

" _Other daddy?_ ", asked the kitten and sniffed Simon's hand.

With wide eyes did Simon stare at the kitten. "W... W... What... No, I, uh, that-"

"Gee, don't get your panties in a twist", snorted Jace amused and placed Bastet against his chest. "No, Bastet, not your other daddy. I'm your only parent, okay?"

The kitten wiggled her nose cutely at that and Simon heavily leaned against Raphael for support.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday, even if it was belated", noted Raphael.

"I mean, that's on brand. I've never had a birthday actually on my real birthday before after all", replied Jace dryly. "One day, maybe. But it was... It was good. Thank you, all."

"Anything for you, sweetheart", assured Magnus gently.

Alec hummed in agreement where he had an arm around Jace's shoulder from behind, the omega leaning against his chest. Simon bit his lips at the natural and easy way in which Jace relied on Alec. Very selfishly did he want that for himself, to have Jace lean on him like that, figuratively and literally. Raphael behind him gently squeezed is hand in reassurance.

/break\

Jace had piled his presents on the table right in sight of where he was laying on his bed. Looking at his new things somehow made him feel warm. Not really because of the material new possessions, but because of what they represented. People who loved him, who had chosen to celebrate the day of his birth with him, who had put thought and time into making and getting him presents to show him that they cared about him. A small, warm smile spread over his lips at that.

"Parabatai?", asked Alec softly as he knocked on the door.

"What are you doing at the Institute...?", asked Jace confused. "Come in."

"I figured I'd check on you", offered Alec, walking over to the bed. "I know a lot of people are always a bit overwhelming for you and even though you love attention, too much attention is also hard for you. And... when, after you've felt a great high and gotten a lot of reaffirming attention, you're left alone without attention, it can lead to a certain kind of... drop. And I figured..."

A tongue darted out to run over Alec's lips in a nervous habit until Jace patted the spot behind him on the bed. A certain kind of drop was a nice way to put it; Jace knew all about falling into sudden, dark holes out of nowhere. It was nice to know his parabatai always had his back. Quite literally right now as Alec climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Jace's waist from behind, a warm, firm presence against Jace's back. Jace sighed contently.

"I miss this", admitted Jace softly. "You, just sneaking into my room. We used to do that all the time. But then you had to get married and move out. How very selfish of you."

There was a teasing grin on his lips to reassure Alec that he most definitely didn't hold his personal happiness against Alec. Still, he couldn't help but miss having his parabatai all to himself.

"You could always move back into the loft", offered Alec lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE suggested that I was planning on abducting and hurting the puppy on his birthday *side-eyes E hard* BUT HE DESERVES NICE THINGS TOO. Like, yes, yes, puppy will be abducted and hurt later on, but... he deserved to feel cherished and loved by his friends and family on his birthday.
> 
> AND NEXT CHAPTER, ENTER DOM!MAGNUS. Yes. Basically the entire next chapter will be Magnus, Jace and their first scene with each other. Which, at this point I'd like to thank the people who gave me their thoughts after the last chapter about what you'd like to see featured; pleasantly, the majority were things I had planned anyway but I did add a couple new, shiny things. ;)


	7. Heel, Puppy. Kneel, Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : BDSM, non sexual submission, dom!Magnus, collar & leash, kneeling, spanking, shibari bondage

_Chapter 7: Heel, Puppy. Kneel, Puppy_

The shirt Jace was wearing was decidedly too tempting and should be forbidden. And Magnus was most definitely going to send Aline flowers for picking it out. Black, of course, satin and very tight-fitting. The sleeves were long enough to cover Jace's fingers up to the first knuckle, giving Jace something within reach to fidget with. It made him look cute, even though Magnus knew that his fidgety ticks had nothing to do with doe-eyed nervous virgin facing the big bad wolf, or whatever kind of image the alphas around them had. The best part however was that it was shoulder-free. Both his shoulders and his collarbone were bare, drawing attention to the collar around his neck and to that oh-so tempting neck in general. Jace was sitting at the bar, talking to an alpha when Magnus entered the Primal Instinct. At first Magnus faltered, thinking it would be better to leave Jace with them – maybe they were the one they were looking for and getting in the way would then be counterproductive. However, as he stepped closer, Magnus recognized the alpha.

"Amaris, dear", greeted Magnus with a warm smile, leaning over her.

Her eyes were a vibrant, unglamoured magenta as Amaris Douglas lifted her gaze to look at him. "You came to steal the enchanting little omega for me...?" A smile played out on her face, her glass hovering just in front of her lips. "I've known you for enough centuries to know a lost battle when I see one. So you may have him. Be good to him, he's sweet."

A playful wink was aimed at Jace's way before the warlock left to make room for Magnus. Magnus waved the barkeeper over to order a drink for himself and one for Jace while sitting down on the now vacant seat. Smiling at Jace, Magnus took a slow drink from his glass.

"I didn't see you last weekend. That was quite the disappointment. I started thinking you may have changed your mind about the club", noted Magnus casually, eyes intense as he drank in the sight.

Truly, Jace looked so very tempting tonight. "Something... came up. I'm back now. And more intrigued than ever. Let's say I spent the last weekend... _contemplating_ this place."

That forced Magnus to shift his posture. Because there was a speck of truth to Jace's words, he could see it in the omega's expression. And the thought of Jace _contemplating_ the club while in the throws of heat – oh, Magnus had tried not to think too closely about Jace in heat last week, but this? His tongue darted out to wet his lips as his mind was assaulted by the images of Jace, naked, sprawled out, covered in sweat, working himself open – okay, no, Magnus needed to _stop_. Or else the whole point of this being casual went out the window and Magnus was just going to throw Jace over his shoulder, open a portal and carry him to the bedroom where Alec was waiting.

"And your contemplation led you back here", observed Magnus. "...And to talking to me."

"I mean, technically, I was talking to the gorgeous lady you chased away", drawled Jace cheekily.

"That kind of sass would get you a spanking", noted Magnus nonchalantly, watching Jace blush.

After clearing his throat, Jace straightened up, looking less coy or flustered and more determined. "Well then. Do you _want_ to take me to the backroom, or are you all just talk and tease?"

Magnus' eyes darkened at the boldness. "Let's discuss the detail then, angel."

"Jace", offered Jace, tongue swiping over his lower lip. "The name's Jace."

"Jace", echoed Magnus pleased and got up. "Come along, Jace."

The two headed to the booths in the back of the room, lining the wall around the door that led to the backroom. The next stage of their journey, the next act of their play. Thomas Jeong approached them at Magnus' signal, looking serious. The man was an alpha werewolf working for the club, a relatively new member of the pack but absolutely loyal to Maia Roberts. Thomas handed them both papers; their respective kink lists and limits. Time for the negotiations. Magnus had to actively fight his arousal once more, because as fake as their flirting was, at least from Jace's side, this list was real. Things Jace was willing to do and would not wish to engage in.

"I have a question", started Magnus slowly as he got caught on something. "You noted yes for bondage, willing to try for shibari but no for standing bondage...?"

"Getting tied down is okay, but the... position... I can't do that while standing. Being held prisoner by your own father for days and kept that way does ruin the fun of things", drawled Jace lowly.

Magnus inhaled sharply and nodded. Of course. The Morning Star. Oh, Jace had been through so much himself, it figured there were a lot of triggers to be mindful of.

"That Japanese thing, I've never tried. But I googled it after Alpha Santiago gave me the papers and... it looks nice. I'm a fan of a bit of... preening, I guess", shrugged Jace thoughtfully. "Prettying up or being... decorated? I've always enjoyed my runes for the decorative purpose."

"I'm sure I can work with that", purred Magnus pleased, ideas filling his head.

"Your safeword's Edom?", asked Jace curiously, eyebrows raised.

"It's a show-stopper, if any", hummed Magnus. "You're okay with pet-play?"

"Got kind of used to being called a puppy", whispered Jace so only Magnus could hear.

It made Magnus laugh delighted and shake his head. "Oh, we will have so much fun."

"...Sure", muttered Jace, sounding reluctant now and not looking at Magnus.

"We _will_ ", assured Magnus, voice more honest and gentle as he reached out to grasp Jace's hand. "I will do absolutely nothing that you are not comfortable with and even the things you are, if out of any reason, you decide you can't do after all, use your safeword and I will immediately stop. I will keep you safe and I will not let harm come to you, aside from the physical kind that you _want_."

Jace swallowed hard as he nodded at that, unable to form words. Though he looked less doubtful now and a bit more surer. It was good to know Magnus could reassure Jace like that; that Jace _trusted_ him enough to take him by his word on this.

"You noted that the usage of sex-toys would be welcomed", read Jace confused. "But..."

Magnus hummed, licking his lips in hunger. "While the club prohibits sexual acts, the use of... vibrators for stimulation – against the skin and body parts, not for penetration though – and omegas wearing butt-plugs for their own pleasure before entering the club are allowed."

"Butt-plugs", echoed Jace with furrowed brows. "I mean, the name is pretty on the nose, but..."

Smiling impishly, Magnus rolled his wrist and as he presented his palm to Jace, he was holding a moderately sized, golden princess plug with a ruby (not a red glass stone, an actual ruby... not that Jace needed to know that just now). Magnus had acquired it on his and Alec's last shopping trip and while Alexander had voiced how he was not into those things, when Magnus had said that it would look _lovely_ inside Jace, Alec had fallen silent and allowed Magnus to buy it nonetheless. Oh, how much Magnus longed to have his omega wear it for him.

"...Again, very on the nose so it's easy to guess where and how it goes, but... the stone?"

"This one is called a princess plug", noted Magnus. "You said before that you would enjoy being decorated. This... is a form of decoration. When you wear it, the jewel sticks out between your cheeks. Subs wear them at their doms' instruction. Would you... consider wearing such a thing? I would tell you to wear it when you next come into the club and you would... do so, _for me_."

Jace was biting his lower lip so hard, Magnus feared the skin may break. "Yes."

It was a breathy sound and Magnus could smell the sweet, alluring scent of the omega's arousal. Oh, that was more than just a yes. Magnus swallowed hard. This mission was going to kill him.

"You also noted you're fine being naked", hummed Magnus very pleased.

"I know what I got and I don't mind showing it off", replied Jace with a casual shrug.

"Delightful", nodded Magnus even more pleased. "Very good."

It was adorable how Jace's cheeks took on a bit of a red hue simply from Magnus expressing his pleasure. Praise was most definitely very high-ranking for Jace and Magnus made sure he would reaffirm Jace and let the blonde know just how pleased Magnus was with him at every turn.

/break\

Jace wasn't quite sure what to expect. Him and Magnus had spent at least an hour talking about the contract and discussing their limits and rules. It was surprisingly easy to discuss this with Magnus and they seemed to agree on most things. There had been regret on Magnus' face about not getting to tie Jace up standing, however that was a thing Jace really couldn't handle, neither were whippings or floggings – a spanking by hand however was something Jace could thoroughly enjoy. And _that_ in return put that pleased look on Magnus' face once more.

"I will go easy on you tonight, seeing as it is your first time", stated Magnus.

The usual playfulness and teasing was gone from his voice. He was firm and serious, not in an unpleasant way though; it was oddly reassuring. Like Magnus knew exactly what he was doing and Jace could simply lean back and _trust_ Magnus that he got this. Firm authority, the same with which Alec led them into missions. Jace bit his lower lip when Magnus clicked a tag and a leash onto his collar. The tag was part of the club's business, every alpha had a tag to give to the omega they were to spend the night with. Jace knew that was all this was and he also knew this was all simply a play, a ruse, part of the mission – yet he couldn't help but be filled with warmth at the physical claim. _Magnus Bane_ , in elegant letters engraved on the golden tag, dangling from his collar, claiming him.

"You will follow my every command without question or hesitation. If you hesitate for too long, you will be punished. If you hesitate because it makes you uncomfortable, you will inform me by saying 'yellow'. I'll give you time to reconsider. If something becomes too much, you will safeword out of it, you will not push your limits to prove anything. However, if you hesitate to be a brat and challenge my authority, you _will_ be punished. For the rest of the night, you are _mine_. Are we clear?"

"Yes, alpha", gasped Jace out, voice breathy.

"And speak up", chided Magnus. "I want to hear you clearly, am I understood?"

"Yes, alpha", confirmed Jace, loud and clear.

"Very good", nodded Magnus pleased, tugging a little on the leash. "Heel, puppy."

Once again, his lip caught between his teeth as Jace quickened his pace. Magnus had made it clear they weren't going to indulge in pet-play just yet, but that Magnus wanted to get him used to the leash. Jace had a feeling he would have an easy time getting used to the leash, having Magnus tug him along, being sure he was close to Magnus, had Magnus take charge of him.

Actually entering the backroom took Jace's breath away though. The lighting, the decor. Doors lining the hallway, to private quarters while, as Jace knew, down the hall was the shared room, for those who were into more public displays. No one was forced to go there, to show themselves so vulnerable to more than their chosen dom, or to witness other people's scenes. For now, Jace and Magnus had agreed on a private room to ease Jace into it, though ultimately Jace knew he was going to be shown off to draw the attention of their kidnapping culprit.

They entered a private room, smaller than Jace's room at the Institute but big enough in size. A round table, with a leather seating around half the table. The light was soft and warm, art on the walls. Magnus sauntered over to sit down, sprawling a bit. Jace followed and went to sit opposite him, just to have Magnus reach out and grab him by the wrist, halting him.

"Did I tell you you could sit down?", asked Magnus sharply.

"...No?", replied Jace a bit reluctantly.

"That's 'no, sir' or 'no, alpha'", corrected Magnus pointedly, still holding Jace's wrist in a vice grip.

"And, as I told you on our way here, you are to follow my orders. You will not do _anything_ unless I tell you to. All you have to do is give yourself to my guidance. Now, I told you to follow me and you did, like a good boy. We arrived here and I took a seat. I didn't tell _you_ to sit though. So you are supposed to remain standing, attentively, waiting for me to give you your next order."

Magnus' voice was firm but soft, he knew exactly that Jace was new to all of this and he explained it slowly and patiently. He didn't give Jace the feeling of being a nuisance for not immediately knowing; Magnus was patient and willing to explain everything to Jace, at Jace's pace. It was incredibly reassuring, because a part of Jace had been worried he'd make a fool of himself. Embarrass himself with his lack of knowledge, but instead of making Jace feel as such, Magnus gave Jace the feeling of safety, of being perfectly fine to learn.

Nodding slowly, Jace adjusted his stance a little once Magnus let go of his hand. He started fidgeting, not knowing what to do with his hands, or with himself for that matter. A bemused smile played on Magnus' lips as he watched the omega for a moment before catching his wrist again.

"When you wait for further instructions, you will stand straight and you will cross your arms behind your back, hold your elbows. It'll stop you from fidgeting and straighten your posture."

Once more, Jace nodded and adjusted himself to stand as Magnus had instructed. "Good boy."

Two simple, silly words, yet they filled Jace with so much warmth. They brought an ease with them, oddly enough, making Jace feel content with himself. The look in Magnus' eyes told Jace that the alpha knew exactly what was going on in his head right now. Jace remained waiting.

"You will undress for me, slowly. Your underwear may stay on, I don't want to ask too much of you on your first night. Still, we have to get you used to being bare around me. Emotionally and physically, that is", instructed Magnus, lounging like a relaxed cat.

Jace stood frozen, hesitantly staring at Magnus until the alpha raised a judgmental eyebrow. "Well? You _did_ say you're comfortable being naked and I am not even asking that of you. We _just_ talked about this. If you have reservations, _voice_ them, use your safewords, but you are to act without hesitation. You are to follow my orders, I really thought I had made that clear."

"I... uh... can't?", offered Jace, cheeks darkening. "I'm... not wearing underwear."

That gave Magnus pause and the warlock blinked a couple of times at him, causing Jace to huff and cross his arms in front of his chest in a defiant manner. "What? It's not like I expected you to ask me to drop my pants on the first night."

Magnus stood, abruptly, startling Jace. The alpha grasped Jace's chin in a nearly painful manner and made him tilt his head up to look into serious and displeased golden cat-eyes. It made Jace swallow hard and feel odd. Like he needed to fix whatever had put that look on Magnus' face.

"You will _never_ speak to me like that again while we are in this room", warned Magnus, voice dark and with a dangerous edge. "I do _not_ _tolerate_ bratty defiance, little omega. There is _nothing_ to be embarrassed about in these walls, not between you and me, not while I am your dom. You should have simply informed me of this, without hesitation and most certainly without being bratty. There is no shame in telling me this, since as you said you couldn't have expected me to ask that of you on the first day. That's not a problem and it will not get you into trouble. Your defiance however _will_."

"Y... Yes, alpha", whispered Jace, having a bit trouble getting the words out.

Magnus let go of his chin and summoned something with magic, offering it to Jace. "I'm going to fetch myself a drink. Here. You will put these on. And not just them; I expect you fully dressed when I get back here. I do want you to undress _for me_ , after all."

With a cheerful smile on his lips did Magnus leave the room. Jace slowly unfolded the black thing Magnus had handed him and realized they were silken briefs. Undressing for Magnus was one thing; dressing up in fancy underwear Magnus bought him was something else entirely. He regretted going commando today. But it helped him relax and he had figured he may need to relax today. Sighing, he shook his head and got to it – he had already upset Magnus enough, so he better be done and ready once Magnus returned. Once he was fully dressed again, Jace took the same stance as before, with his arms behind his back, waiting patiently until Magnus returned with a glass in one hand and a cold water-bottle in the other. The warlock paused for a moment, looking at Jace curiously and seeming pleased that Jace was waiting in the pose he had instructed earlier.

"Now, where were we when I left...?", drawled Magnus feigning a thoughtful look.

"I was supposed to strip for you, sir", offered Jace slowly. "Do you want me to do so now?"

The delighted amusement on Magnus' face was oddly pleasing. "Yes. Yes, I would."

Nodding sharply, Jace started to undress, as slowly as he could. First he pulled his shirt over his head, making sure to flex and show off his six-pack in the process. He hesitated for only a split second before he remembered what Magnus had said – he should voice things instead of hesitating.

"Do you... want me to fold them and put them somewhere, alpha?", asked Jace.

"Just drop them for now, we'll take care of that later", assured Magnus. "But you did good asking. You're learning already, my little omega."

Dropping the shirt on the floor, Jace moved on to slowly unbutton his pants, thrusting his hip forward just a little before pulling the belt off. Magnus made an appreciative sound when Jace shrugged out of the pants, remaining only in the tight-fitting black silken briefs. When putting them on, Jace had seen the stitching on the back. Golden, elegant – _Magnus Bane's_. Very subtle.

"Well done, my little omega", praised Magnus as Jace crossed his arms behind his back again. "Such a good boy. Now, turn once, very slowly. I want to... drink in the sight."

Flushing, Jace did as he was told. Admittedly, this was very relaxing, now that he knew that he truly only had to do everything Magnus said. He had nothing to hesitate or contemplate, everything was laid out clearly and if not, he had to ask for clarification, no decision to be made himself, not even where or how to stand. Magnus hummed as Jace's back was facing him.

"Come here. I want you to do something very simple for me now. I want you to kneel for me."

"I'm sorry, kneel?", asked Jace slowly while approaching.

"Yes", replied Magnus, grabbing one of the large pillows on the couch and placing it beside himself on the ground. "You will kneel on here. Hands on your knees."

He patted the pillow and scooted to sit at the most outer seat. Carefully, Jace sat down on the big pillow. It was soft, comfortable. Jace settled on it with his legs folded beneath his body, resting his hands on his knees as his alpha had told him to. Tilting his head up, he looked at Magnus.

"...And now, sir?", asked Jace softly.

"Now nothing", replied Magnus with a smile. "You're doing exactly what I wanted you to, you're kneeling for me. I like having my omega at my feet, at the ready whenever I shall need them. Just rest there, be good for me, little omega."

Magnus' fingers found their way into Jace's hair and Jace's eyelids fluttered shut at that, a shudder wrecking his body. He found himself leaning into the touch, leaning into Magnus' warmth until his head was resting against Magnus' thigh. He snuggled into the warmth until he startled.

"I... I'm sorry", grunted Jace and straightened up.

"No, no. It's quite alright, lovely", assured Magnus, patting his own thigh. "Rest. Relax. I don't expect you to hold your posture, I simply want you to learn to relax around me. Let the stress of the day, or week, melt off you knowing that your dom is right here and watching out for you. Tonight, I am your alpha and I will protect you from everything. Tonight, I want to show you what is in this for _you_. Why submitting and relying on an alpha could help you."

"And... you expect that me just... sitting here will do that...?", asked Jace doubtfully.

The gentle fingers in his hair tightened and forced his head back to look up at Magnus, who once again looked displeased. "Do not question me. That will only pile onto your punishment."

"Of course, alpha. I'm sorry", gasped Jace out, embarrassed by how much _this_ turned him on.

The way Magnus arched only one eyebrow showed that the alpha noticed. Be that the tenting in his tight little briefs or the scent of omega-arousal filling the air, it was definitely obvious to Magnus. Jace flushed brightly. He liked having his hair played with, but he also liked having his hair tugged. It played into his weakness for being manhandled, not that he often took lovers who could, or would admit it to those who could. Biting his lips, Jace allowed his head to rest against Magnus' thigh once more when the warlock loosened his grip, though his fingers remained in the hair.

"I'll be enjoying my drink in peace, you are not to speak or to disturb me. You will simply be a good boy, sitting at my side and letting me play with that lovely hair of yours. Understood?"

"Yes, alpha", confirmed Jace, now acutely aware that Magnus had taken the leash once more.

It was wrapped around Magnus' wrist, the hand that was holding the glass. Magnus had total control over him. The fingers in his hair were soothing and Jace felt himself nearly dozing off as he remained seated, though he was also at the same time very focused on Magnus. He was to sit here until his alpha needed him to do something, so he had to stay aware of Magnus. Still, the longer he remained there, knowing he was currently doing as his alpha wanted, was pleasing his alpha, the longer he sat knowing that Magnus would indeed protect him from anything that could disturb the moment, knowing he was safe with Magnus, the more he relaxed. It was like he was floating in a state of safety and contentment, having to do nothing than sit there and let Magnus play with his hair. The tenseness in his muscles seemed to ease off the longer he sat there.

"That was an excellent Martini", noted Magnus pleased as he put down the empty glass. "Are you still with me, little omega? Because I think now would be a wonderful time to show you the kind of punishment that will await you. Your attitude earlier has earned you one."

"Yes...", drawled Jace, blinking the world back into focus before clearing his throat. "Yes, alpha."

Magnus smiled knowingly at him, as though he had anticipated Jace to be in this... weird, mushy, comfy state. Slowly gathering himself up, Jace stood, looking at Magnus for directions. The alpha turned on the spot, pushing the pillow aside to rest his feet where it had been moments ago. Then, he patted his lap, both eyebrows raised at Jace.

"Lay down. Your standard punishment will be fifteen spanks. Every time you additionally cause me grievance, ten spanks will be added. Now, your bratty attitude earlier earned you a punishment. And questioning me adds another ten", stated Magnus. "You'll take your punishment gracefully, no begging, no complaining, and when it's done, you will thank me for your punishment and assure me that such behavior will not happen again – and you better mean it, omega."

Jace's heart was racing in his throat as he took in the words and followed the instructions. Laying down on Magnus' lap, he waited for the first strike. He had been spanked before by a lover and he admittedly had enjoyed the experience. It was entirely different than the cruel, painful punishments he was used to from his father – the reason why things such as flogging and whipping had gone onto his hard limits list, because they were echoes of what his father used to do with him and that was nothing, absolutely nothing, he wanted to bring into such scenes. These scenes were supposed to relax him, make him feel at ease, or so Raphael had said, so he really only put things on that he knew he would enjoy, or at least was willing to entertain thinking he may enjoy them.

Jace nearly bit his tongue when the first slap hit his ass. Magnus had _way_ more force behind it than Jace's ex. A second open-handed slap hit the very same spot. Jace clung onto the table as the third hit was placed on his other cheek. Magnus had _big hands_. It was far more prominent when said hand came raining down on his ass like that, sending shock-waves through Jace's body.

"Don't forget to breath, little omega", stated Magnus firmly as he smacked Jace's ass again.

Taking a couple shuttering breaths, Jace tried to brace himself for the next one, but then Magnus placed a row of hits on the swell of Jace's ass, hitting his upper thigh too. His skin was already heated up and at this point the back of his thighs and both his cheeks were pulsing and aching from the force of Magnus' hand slapping his ass. The hits became more forceful and Jace felt ashamed by the way his cock hardened. This was _hot_. Such a firm hand, relentlessly smacking his already sore and abused ass, leaving the skin red and aching. The final two blows were served so each hit one of Jace's cheeks nice and center. After the twenty-fifth, Magnus simply rested his hand on it.

"You took that very well, little one", praised Magnus pleased, rubbing Jace's sore ass.

It took the Shadowhunter everything to not try and squirm out or flinch away. His ass _ached_ and the firm touch was not very helpful. But Magnus had his other arm resting on Jace's back, keeping him pinned on the alpha's lap while Magnus was massaging his abused butt.

"T... Thank you, alpha", gasped Jace out, completely breathless. "And thank you for the punishment, I deserved it. I promise, I will do my best to not be bratty again and if I am, please punish me _hard_ for it so I may learn my lesson."

Magnus chuckled, an amused and satisfied sound, before pinching Jace's behind and removing his other arm. "You may get up now. Sit on the table, facing me."

Gritting his teeth, Jace did as he was told. He tried very hard not to visibly flinch or wince, but the wicked grin on Magnus' lips told him why exactly Magnus thought it was a wonderful idea to make Jace sit on a hard wooden surface right after a spanking. _Mean_ warlock.

"My, my, aren't you enchanting when you pout?", chuckled Magnus as he leaned back.

"So... pouting does not qualify as punishable defiance?", asked Jace tentatively.

"You're not defying me. Though if you add complaining under your breath to the pouting, _then_ it becomes punishable", stated Magnus while summoning something. "What we're going to do now is shibari. You were unfamiliar with it prior to reading it on the list, right?"

"Yes. I... looked it up. It's like bondage but not actually? It doesn't tie you down", nodded Jace.

"Among others", confirmed Magnus, playing with the golden rope he had summoned. "You _can_ use it as pure body-bondage, but it can also be used to actually tie someone up... or down... However, for now I simply want to tie you. To show you how the rope feels on your skin, so you can see for yourself if it may be something you might enjoy. I don't want to try new things out in the public area with you, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Now, if at any time it becomes too much, too uncomfortable or tight, you will tell me. There is no shame in safewording out of something you're not familiar with. All you need to do is lean back a little, sit straight, arms at your side."

Jace nodded and when nothing happened, he remembered that Magnus had insisted on vocal confirmations, so he could always make sure Jace was truly agreeing. "Yes, alpha."

"Good boy." Magnus smiled up at him before he laid two thin ropes around Jace's neck.

He crossed them in front of Jace's chest, crossing them before wrapping them around Jace's torso and letting them fall over Jace's shoulder. Once more, he worked the ropes into the existing cross at Jace's chest. Magnus was deliberately slow as he worked, making sure to let Jace feel both the ropes and Magnus' fingers on his skin. He kept repeating this a couple times and Jace found himself lulled into the same comfortable state he had been in earlier, only that his burning, sore ass grounded him. This was somehow incredibly relaxing and, aside from the ache, the bondage somehow kept him... well, tied to this plane of existence.

"And we're all done", announced Magnus, motioning toward the large mirror at the side. "Come along, let's look at my pretty little omega, mh?"

Jace sighed a little in relief as he got off the table. Damn, his ass _hurt_. Together, the two of them stepped up to the mirror and oh. _Oh_. The crossings on his chest had made for a beautiful, intricate pattern. The golden rope made him look – well, _valuable_. Like a treasure of sorts. It was gorgeous.

"Beautiful", whispered Magnus in awe as he stared at Jace. "You're beautiful, sweetheart."

"I... and... that's it?", asked Jace curiously. "I mean, I just... wear it?"

"Yes, quite. The rope provides a pressure, it'll remind you that you're mine. And, after a while, it will leave nice, nice marks on your skin", smiled Magnus, running a hand down Jace's spine, tracing the back of the bondage. "There can be such a... delightful secret component to this. If I were to tie you up like this in the morning and send you on your missions, your clothes covering the thin ropes on your body and no one but you and me would be any wiser."

Jace shuddered at that idea and he found himself subconsciously leaning into Magnus. Closing his eyes, Jace relaxed against his alpha. He didn't think he'd ever felt this safe and content before. He... really did feel grounded, like Raphael and everyone had told him he would.

"But I do think that is enough for today. Let's end tonight's scene, dear."

"Okay." Jace nodded and wanted to head to the door, just to be stopped.

"Sweetheart, you're literally only wearing underwear", noted Magnus, voice soft and fond. "We're giving a scene a soft ending, I'm not just thrusting you back out into the 'real world'. Come here."

Magnus went to sit on the couch again, though further in the corner. He patted the spot next to himself and when Jace sat down, Magnus gently guided him to lay down, with his head resting in Magnus' lap. Those magical fingers started playing with Jace's hair once again.

"How are you feeling? Are the ropes uncomfortable?", asked Magnus gently.

"No. They're good. They feel... nice", hummed Jace. "I... guess I could get used to this."

"Is that a yes to shibari then?", inquired Magnus, sounding a bit hopeful.

"Yes. I liked that", confirmed Jace with a smile, relaxing into Magnus' touch.

"What about everything else? Was the spanking too harsh? I want you to tell me if anything we did today was even _remotely_ not okay for you. The basis for this to work is that you are a hundred percent honest with me, Jace. Can I rely on you doing that for me?"

"Yes", replied Jace without missing a beat. "I... I get that you and me, we're in this together and we gotta trust _each other_. I promise I'll tell you. But... this was... surprisingly... good. All of it. It... was so easy not to have to _think_... just follow orders. I... I think I really did have the wrong idea about this place, about this... arrangement. I was expecting something entirely different."

"I'm glad to hear that, Jace", whispered Magnus gently.

/break\

Alec gasped breathlessly as he was being pinned to the mattress by his husband's eager kisses. "Mag? Are you... alright? You're back. Where's Jace?"

"Your parabatai is fine", assured Magnus with a smile. "He was very exhausted after tonight and I told him to go to bed. He's asleep. He was barely able to walk straight when we got home... and that's not just thanks to the hard spanking I gave him, though admittedly it didn't help."

"Spanking?", groaned Alec, burying his face in Magnus' neck.

Magnus laughed and rolled them over to lay on his back, Alec tucked against his side. "Oh, Alexander, he was _wonderful_. So eager to learn and to please. And at the end, I got to tie him up – oh, the shibari looked so _delectable_ on our pretty little omega, darling! So beautiful!"

"Stop it", groaned Alec annoyed, slapping Magnus' chest. "Now you're just rubbing it in. You know how much it frustrates me that I can't be there, can't... do this with my omega... can't see you."

"You will, love", assured Magnus, voice softening some. "You will, once this mission ends and we officially start courting Jace. _We_ will dom our little omega together then, the both of us."

Magnus sighed wistfully as he pictured it. How much he wanted to tie his little omega up as he had done today, just like he had told Jace. Make him walk around with the bondage all day to remove it at night with his husband, seeing the marks on Jace's skin.

"It... truly was what I had hoped it to be", sighed Magnus. "And he felt the same way, you know. He admitted that he had... enjoyed it. So, all our fears that he would safeword out of it within the first half hour and not pull through with the mission, I think they can be safely laid to rest."

"He... enjoyed it", whispered Alec, before he groaned again. "Why are you torturing me like this?"

"The way he _squirmed_ when I spanked him!", gasped Magnus. "Oh, how that firm little butt of his jiggled and the shade of red it turned into. And how delightfully he squirmed afterward, when I made him sit that sore little ass of his onto the hard table."

"...You really are just trying to kill me here", sighed Alec in defeat.

Magnus laughed and wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulders. He was, maybe, teasing his husband a little bit. Though for the most part, he simply felt so overwhelmingly excited – it had been so long since he had last taken a sub, since he last had an omega submit to him. And _Jace was perfect_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry about Alec missing out; he will get a special treat next chapter ;D And Jace and Magnus are going to share their first session, this time with a bit of an... audience, among them two very curious and eager (and pining) vampires~


	8. The Golden Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : BDSM, non-sexual submission, dom!Magnus, light dom!Alec, voyeurism, temperature play, nipple clamps, shibari bondage, kneeling

_Chapter 8: The Golden Pillow_

Alec stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, simply watching. Jace was still asleep, his golden hair sprawled out on his pillow like a halo, the expression on his face so serene and peaceful. Not even in his sleep did Jace usually look this serene. Apparently, Magnus was right – last night's session really had helped Jace, he looked so relaxed. What really got to Alec though was the collar. Again, Jace had forgotten to take it off when he got home. Only that this time, _this time_ , there was a tag attached to the collar. A golden plate, engraved with _Magnus Bane_. Seeing his husband's name on his parabatai like that was doing things to Alec, things he couldn't put into words.

"Why—y are you standing there, watching me sleep, like a creep...?"

Startled, Alec looked at Jace's face, half-lid eyes staring back at him. "I... wanted to check in with you, but... I didn't want to wake you."

Jace grunted and wiggled back some before patting the now empty space in front of him. Reluctantly, Alec took the invitation and laid down facing Jace. Immediately did the omega snuggle up to him, his head fitting perfectly beneath Alec's chin. Alec _loved_ the way Jace fit against him, like he was specifically molded for him to hold. The strawberry-scent was gentle and soothing as it seemed to fully surround Alec as he was laying here, in Jace's bed. Jace's bed that shouldn't smell _this much_ like Jace considering technically, Jace wasn't living here anymore. Yet somehow, he had spent more nights here than not ever since this mission started.

"How are you doing?", asked Alec softly. "Magnus said you seemed okay – more than okay – but I wanna hear it from you, after all you did... you were not really on board with this mission when it started. So... after... I, as _both_ your parabatai _and_ your boss, need to hear that this didn't cross any lines for you, that you are really fine with going ahead with this mission."

Jace was nuzzling against Alec's scent-gland. It made Alec weak, feel like melting. Being scented by his chosen omega like that. Thankfully, they were laying down otherwise his knees may have given in. Jace made a small, content sound. The two of them rolled over a little, so Jace could rest his head on Alec's chest, the alpha wrapping both his arms around Jace's waist to hold him close.

"I'm... not sure how I can ever look your husband in the eyes again", grunted Jace. "I mean... he _spanked me_. I don't... seriously, how do I look at _your_ husband...?"

"That's... not even remotely a satisfying answer to my question", stated Alec displeased.

There was a stretch of silence between them. Not necessarily out of avoidance, but because Jace was seriously thinking about it. Choosing his words wisely. Gently, Alec ran his knuckles down Jace's spine, making the omega shudder and purr ever so softly. Alec _loved_ making Jace purr.

"It... It felt good", whispered Jace, voice barely audible. "I... I didn't have to _think_. About anything, not even what I was doing. Magnus took complete charge of me, he guided me all the way, he... he got me? I was... All I had to do was follow his orders and it was so... relaxing? Even more than just relaxing? It... I didn't think it'd be like this? I thought, following someone else's orders in this context, giving up my control like that... I... I thought it'd be scary and uncomfortable and not my thing but I... by the Angel, Alec, I felt so... relieved of a burden? I never noticed just how much I overthink my actions, after every... misstep during the war. But the thing is, even when I misstep, there is... rules. There's a set punishment, I _know_ what to expect... and afterward, Magnus... Magnus told me that I was good. And I didn't... know how much I _needed_ that..."

"What... What does that mean?", asked Alec, voice breaking a little.

"I kept messing up, I kept... disappointing people, during the... war. Whatever I did, it never felt like I was good enough. And... every time I tried to fix it, tried to make up for it, I just seemed to fail harder and it was..." Jace paused, wavering a little, his fingers grasping Alec's upper arms, holding onto him. "It just never was enough. And just... me, making a mistake last night, Magnus punishing me for it and afterward telling me that I did good, that I took my punishment well and made up for the mistake? That he was... I just... it meant _so much_ to me, in a way I hadn't realized..."

Alec swallowed hard at that and simply nodded. It made so much sense that Alec could kick himself for not noticing it earlier. And he was just so glad that Jace now found a way to get that. He had never expected this situation, but he was glad it was helping Jace, even if Alec himself couldn't be there to help Jace. Though he was _dying_ to, because this was _his_ parabatai... _his omega_...

"So you really do want to continue this mission?", asked Alec, voice soft. "It's not... too much?"

"It's not", assured Jace. "I... I think I may... I dunno... keep that membership, even after the mission? Who knows. Let's... see how things go. But... whatever that was yesterday, it was _good_."

Now, Alec suddenly found himself oddly hopeful. If Jace kept his membership... he had said, from the start, he would love to have Alec be there with him. Maybe, Alec could propose to dom Jace then? Hope bloomed in Alec's traitorous chest and he had to hold his breath for a moment to calm.

"You're going with Magnus again this weekend. To the... public room", muttered Alec nervously.

"I'll be fine. Don't fuss so much, Alec", chuckled Jace fondly, nosing Alec's neck.

"It's what I do best", grumbled Alec. " _Someone_ has to fuss over you."

Jace just smiled softly and buried his face more in the crook of Alec's neck.

/break\

"I would like to have a few sessions here, at the loft", stated Magnus over breakfast.

Jace choked on his coffee and so did Alec actually, both looking at the warlock in shock. "What?"

Magnus slowly folded his newspaper and looked at Jace seriously. "I have been thinking. There are many things you have yet to even test, but we don't have the time to do it all at the club; the goal is to make you look... free for the taking, after all. And if I spent five sessions in a row with you... So I would like to have a couple sessions here with you before I take you to the open room in the club."

"That... makes sense", admitted Jace after a moment. "I guess it'd be better we figure things out... before that. It'd help me feel less on edge about it and give me more experience before I go to the club to let... strangers... dom me. Okay. Yes. Sure. When?"

"Depends on if your parabatai should be out of the house and give us two privacy."

Jace's eyes flitted over to Alec curiously before he shrugged. "I don't... care. I mean, I'll have to perform for an audience anyway so if Alec... doesn't mind...? It'd be a good test-run."

It took Magnus nudging him for Alec's brain to get back online. Jace would... not mind... him watching? Then again, Jace had said that his first pick would have been Alec, so of course he wouldn't mind and considering he was going to perform for strangers, it may really be a good rest-run. Still the thought of _watching_ the two men he loved like this... Alec gulped hard.

"Sure. I don't... mind being here. Watching", grunted Alec, nearly swallowing his tongue.

"You're so awkward, Alec. You won't have to perform", huffed Jace and nudged him.

Sure, but he would have to watch Jace submit to Magnus and that may just overwhelm him completely. The three of them finished breakfast in awkward silence before they headed to the living room together, Magnus smiling impishly and summoning... objects. Now? Really?

"Alexander, be a darling and sit down in the arm-chair, no noises and distractions", ordered Magnus before he turned his full attention to Jace. "Jace. The same rules apply as in the club, are we clear? You will listen to all of my orders and do nothing I don't tell you to. You will not be distracted by your parabatai's presence, just like you won't be distracted by other people in the club. You will call me 'sir' or 'alpha' and you will not disrespect me, or you will be punished. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir", replied Jace without missing a beat.

He straightened up and looked at Magnus in anticipation and oh. Alec wished Jace would be that obedient and attentive in the field. Slowly, Alec got more comfortable as he settled in to watch.

"Undress for me, all but underwear", ordered Magnus, looking at the things he had summoned.

Swallowing hard, Alec watched how Jace's nightshirt and sweat-pants came off, leaving him in nothing but... Alec started coughing. Black very tight briefs with _Magnus Bane_ stitched in gold all over Jace's butt. That was too much. Why did Jace _have_ those.

"Mh, someone just went to bed without changing last night", noted Magnus amused.

"You... really tired me out, sir. And I wanted to take a shower after breakfast."

"Oh, that's perfectly alright, omega", assured Magnus. "That's very good. Come here, your collar."

Jace actually seemed to perk up as Magnus put the collar back onto him and it seemed to relax him. Alec marveled at that. His parabatai really _did_ take to submitting. Jace's full focus was on Magnus, like the whole rest of the room had faded away. That focus... Alec _wanted it_.

"Today, we're going to play a little with pain, what do you say, omega?", asked Magnus.

"What... kind of pain, alpha?", asked Jace, sounding a little nervous.

"That's exactly why I want to do this here, safely", stated Magnus, voice gentle as he cupped Jace's cheek. "You said that pain _can_ be a trigger for you. But you still really seemed to enjoy your spanking, so I want to explore the things you may enjoy. Nothing extreme. For now, I'd like to indulge in some temperature-play. Candles and ice. Color?"

"...Green? Sir?", offered Jace after a short moment of consideration.

Alec covered his mouth with one hand, clinging onto his own chin, trying to keep from touching Jace. Jace, in his underwear, patiently waiting as Magnus went to grab a tall candle. There was a dangerous smirk on Magnus' face as he instructed Jace to lay on the couch.

"You'll use your safewords if this becomes too much, are we clear?", asked Magnus sternly.

"Yes, sir", gasped Jace excitedly, biting his lower lip.

Alec's other hand clawed at the armrest of his seat as Magnus slowly started dripping hot wax onto Jace's torso. The blonde moaned and arched his body – alternately into it and away, like he couldn't decide if he liked the sensation or wanted to escape the pain. When Magnus paused, he reached for a bowl filled with large ice-cubes that he had summoned together with the candle.

"Relax, omega", ordered Magnus as he pressed an ice-cube against Jace's skin.

The omega hissed, a shudder wrecking his entire body. Alec bit his lower lip. The ice traced down Jace's six-pack, along the lines of the slowly cooling wax, surely giving Jace a very contradictory sensation. One that the blonde seemed to enjoy. The open-mouthed expression, eyes closed, body arching into Magnus. Every now and again, the warlock would gently touch Jace, grounding him.

"You're doing very good. How does it feel, puppy?", asked Magnus curiously.

"Go—od", moaned Jace out as the hot wax ran down his six-pack.

"More words, omega", prompted Magnus sternly, swatting Jace's thigh hard.

Jace shuddered at that, whimpering softly. "It's... new. Weird. The pain is good, it's... just right. And the sensations are so _intense_ , especially when you... alternate them? I... I feel so _on edge_."

"Good boy", praised Magnus gently, patting Jace's thigh. "Now, I want to try something else."

"Okay, alpha", nodded Jace eagerly.

"Not even asking what it is, mh?", chuckled Magnus fondly.

"I trust you", whispered Jace softly, biting his lower lip.

Alec was biting his hand hard as he watched. His parabatai was _gorgeous_ and his husband was amazing like this, so firm but gentle and like he knew exactly what to do to make Jace feel good. Magnus was grinning at Alec impishly as he lifted something up and – by the Angel, really? Magnus snapped the nipple-clamps once before he turned toward Jace. The warlock took another ice-cube, teasingly circling it around Jace's left nipple, closing in on it. The blonde was shuddering and whimpering the closer it came, his nipple hardening. Then, Magnus took another cube and paid the same kind of attention to Jace's other nipple.

"Open your eyes, omega. Look at me", ordered Magnus as he took the clamps once more.

When Jace opened his eyes, he looked disoriented for a moment and then saw Magnus and the clamps – there was a moment of surprise, directly followed by eagerness.

"Mh, someone has been playing with clamps before?", guessed Magnus as he applied them.

"Ye—es", gasped Jace out as they dug into his flesh. "Love them."

"Good. Very good. Your skin is very sensitive right now, I'd love to apply some shibari to you now."

"Green", breathed Jace out before clearing his throat. "Green, alpha."

"Good boy", nodded Magnus pleased. "Sit up, on the table, arms at your side."

Alec's pants were uncomfortably tight as he watched Magnus wrap Jace up in shibari. The way the golden rope looked against that pale – well, now reddish from the hot candle-wax – skin... Licking his lips, Alec watched. The thing was, he was clearly not the only one affected by it. The sweet, thick scent of omega-arousal showed that Jace was having fun beyond the submission too.

"Isn't he the prettiest, Alexander?", asked Magnus pleased when he sat back. "So pretty."

Jace's head snapped over to look at Alec, like he had forgotten his parabatai was even there. There was a flush of embarrassment on Jace's cheeks... yet the arousal seemed to only _thicken_. Was... Did Jace have a voyeurism kink...? Was that it? Surely. Alec cleared his throat.

"Yes, gorgeous. Very pretty", agreed Alec hastily. "You... look lovely, omega."

"Th... Thank you, alphas", whispered Jace shyly.

"Now... one finishing touch", chimed Magnus as he tugged on the nipple-clamps. "Well, two."

He applied a chain to the clamps – other things could be clicked into place there, like weights, Magnus had explained it in very vivid detail to Alec, only that Alec hadn't expected to get to see them in usage like this though. Magnus tugged again, on the chain this time, putting pressure on both of Jace's nipples. The omega made the softest, most high-pitched sound possible.

"W... What is the final touch, sir?", asked Jace, looking so flushed and on edge.

"This here. You expressed interest in wearing it for me. The finishing touch is that I want you to put this on... and remove your underwear. Then, you will be good and kneel for me."

Both parabatai made a small sound when Magnus handed Jace the red princess plug. Jace hesitated until Magnus gave him a pointed stare – probably a reminder of the rules. Gulping hard, Jace stood. He shuddered when the robes rubbed against his raw skin. He hooked his fingers into his underwear and slowly pulled them off. Alec took a deep, slow breath as he saw his parabatai all naked, aside from the golden ropes. So beautiful. He made a strangled sound when Jace bent forward and eased the well-sized plug into himself without... anything. Though when he pulled his fingers back, they were coated in slick. Oh. Right. This whole ordeal had been quite arousing for Jace too. Alec's ears were burning when Jace licked his finger-tips nonchalantly, until Magnus cleared his throat. Immediately, Jace stood with his arms behind his back, showing himself off.

"Gorgeous", mumbled Alec to himself, voice hoarse.

"...Thank you, alpha", mumbled Jace, eyes wandering to look at Alec.

Both parabatai blushed at that. Okay, this was mildly awkward, however Alec found himself relishing in it, in Jace's reactions to him. Magnus used his magic to summon a large, fluffy golden pillow on the ground in front of the cough. Magnus sat down on one side of it and patted it.

"Come here, puppy. Good omegas get to relax now", ordered Magnus. "You were _very_ good for me, such a good little sub. Now, I want you to kneel for me, to take in all the sensations, you've just experienced a lot of new things and I want to give you a bit time to consider them all. Yes?"

"Yes, alpha", replied Jace hastily and went to kneel on the pillow.

Magnus smiled at him, gently cupping his cheek before reaching down to the chain to tug, until Jace whimpered and arched his back. "Precious omega, you whimper oh-so prettily. Alexander?"

"Yes. Very prettily", agreed Alec without missing a beat.

"Not what I meant", chuckled Magnus. "Come sit with me, we could finish the movie?"

Alec blinked slowly, eyes searching Jace's, but the omega looked far too content where he was with his back against the couch, kneeling next to Magnus. Hesitantly did Alec get up and sit down on Jace's other side, close enough to feel Jace's body-heat. Jace seemed to relax even more, closing his eyes and leaning into both alphas next to him. Magnus' fingers found Alec's hand, lifting it up and placing it on Jace's head to encourage him into petting their omega's hair.

"He's a very good boy who thrives for encouragement", offered Magnus softly.

Jace looked _so_ blissful as he enjoyed them both. How was he this cute...? Alec stared in total awe.

/break\

"Can you look any more jealous? Why? We're literally drenched in demon-blood."

"I miss being drenched in demon-blood", sighed Jace in a forlorn voice.

Aline flipped him off with a pointed glare. Jace was in the training room, had been sparring with Max when the team who had been sent out to take care of a demon-infestation downtown returned together. Aline, Isabelle, Helen, Clary and Underhill. Jace missed going on proper missions.

"You look so miserable", chuckled Clary, wiping blood off her cheek. "You're not the one who just spent five hours on this mission. You get to go to a club and have your days off."

"We can switch places, if you'd like", drawled Jace unimpressed.

"Maia wouldn't be a fan of that", chimed Clary amused, winking at him. "Have fu—un."

"A—are you having fun?", asked Isabelle immediately, sitting down next to him.

"Iz! Slime! Ew!", complained Max, trying to scoot away from his sister.

"Aw, what was that? You want a hug from your favorite sister?", asked Isabelle teasingly.

Jace huffed fondly as he watched her hug Max, with the youngest Lightwood trying to squirm out. "I... don't know. I... guess. Honestly, the club is pretty... overwhelming. But the... uh... gig itself..."

"Someone found his submissive side", chimed Aline with a knowing smirk.

Underhill made a most uncomfortable sound as he looked at them. "Wait. What is the mission?"

"Right, you don't know yet", laughed Helen. "Jace is on an undercover mission at the Primal Instinct right now, trying to uncover a human trafficking ring."

The look on Underhill's face was both uncomfortable and surprised. How adorable. Well, he was an alpha dating another alpha, so Jace should probably not be overly surprised that the guy got flustered by this. Grinning amused, he cocked his head as he looked at the alpha.

"Don't worry, no naughty details", chuckled Jace. "But the mission's going... well. I guess. I've been making good with some of the omegas, getting intel through them. I have a few suspects but since I haven't been to the backroom yet, it's all more... 'this one gives me bad vibes' than anything."

"Good luck", nodded Underhill and cleared his throat.

"I did not peck you for the shy and prude type, Andrew", teased Helen surprised.

Andrew hesitated, while the others unfolded their wings for a rough cleaning. Showers were all good, but wings were delicate and such a mess needed to be carefully pre-removed. Helen and Aline paired up, as well as Isabelle and Clary, starting to groom each other's wings. Taking pity on Underhill, Jace patted the spot in front of him, motioning for Andrew to sit down there.

"Thank you, Jace", whispered Underhill softly and, now that they weren't that close to the girls anymore. "And... And I'm not being _prude_ or _judgmental_ , Jace. I'm... uh... Me and Lorenzo kind of have a membership at the club so I got flustered at the idea of running into a _colleague_ there."

"...Oh", whispered Jace, now his turn to blush. "Okay. Well. If we run into each other, you know nothing of my mission. My cover story is that I'm there to 'unwind' after the war. I mean. Everybody in New York knows I'm the son of Valentine, even if they don't know anything in detail..."

"That... makes sense", nodded Andrew, relaxing when Jace started grooming him. "And are you?"

"Am I what?", asked Jace confused, meticulously working his way through the feathers.

"Unwinding after everything you've been through during the war?", elaborated Underhill.

"I... guess so", offered Jace thoughtfully. "I do feel more relaxed. I think it's... helping me."

Andrew offered him a surprisingly encouraging smile, before Jace went to focus fully on the wings, not wanting to think any harder on all of this, most definitely not on what had been going on at the loft this whole week. He had been to the club two more times this week already, just the bar, flirting with various alphas to see who made for a good suspect. All the while, him and Magnus had had four more sessions at the loft, testing new things, making Jace get used to it. He was getting used to it fast and he was _thoroughly_ enjoying doing it with Magnus... and with Alec. Even though that was still weird, because Alec mainly just sat by to 'get Jace used to an audience'.

"Ja—ace! ...Oh. You're busy. Ew. Why do you all look so gross?"

"Hello, Si", chorused Isabelle and Clary amused.

"We _worked_. Something you are unfamiliar with, _musician_ ", pointed Aline out, giving him a look.

"Why is she always so mean to me?", wondered Simon with a pout as he entered.

"She's not wrong, Si", offered Jace, eyes sparkling. "And there's a _reason_ Aline and I go way back."

Simon pouted, earning a pat from his mate. Jace tilted his head when he saw Raphael stepping up behind Simon, greeting them all. Curious. What were the vampires doing here?

"We brought dinner and figured you may want to join us, Jace?", offered Raphael.

He was holding up a bag of take-out and like on command did Jace's stomach growl, prompting Underhill to chuckle amused. "You've been training non-stop without eating again? Go. I'm fine."

"I can take over for you", offered Max where he was still shaking off gooey demon-blood himself from his hug with Isabelle. "I'll need a shower myself after this anyway..."

Licking his lips, Jace jumped up and left the others in favor of lunch. He led the way toward his own room and huh. Maybe he had been spending too much time at the loft lately, it felt nearly weird to think of this as his _home_. Once inside, he immediately got comfortable on his bed, looking on a little confused as the two vampires kept awkwardly shifting around in front of it. Well, Simon did all the awkward parts, Raphael looked more curious as he was inspecting the room.

"You can... sit down?", offered Jace amused, patting the bed.

His amusement grew at the surprised and downright flustered look on Simon's face. Raphael had more grace there and simply smiled charmingly before he sat down and started unpacking the takeout. Italian! Various penne and antipasti. Jace licked his lips hungrily.

"So, what brings you two here? The Institute isn't exactly close to the hotel."

"We come for lunch", offered Raphael, handing Jace a plate and cutlery. "We know you're frustrated about not going on regular missions these days and you tend to get lost in training. So we thought we'd bring a break to you. I... do hope you don't mind?"

"...Totally mind people bringing me _food_ ", snorted Jace amused and started piling on food.

"I'm just so glad to be _tasting_ it properly again. So I tend to... buy too much anyway", admitted Simon as he finally sat down with Raphael and Jace, though still looking flustered.

The atmosphere got more awkward as Jace stared at Raphael at that, until the alpha seemed to assume what Jace was thinking. "It's okay. I'm very happy for my mate and his... Daylighter abilities, even if I will never share them with him."

Great, now Jace felt even more guilty. He turned to glare a little at Simon, who just shrugged, looking guilty himself. It must _really_ wreck Simon to lie to his lover and mate every day about this. Jace was honestly surprised that Simon _had_ lied this long – the former mundie was not exactly stellar at keeping a secret, after all. And while Raphael looked honest about it, Jace could see just how much he missed it, missed _everything_. The sun, the taste of food...

"Do... Do you... want to be a Daylighter?", asked Jace softly.

"Well, of course I want that, angelito", chuckled Raphael dryly. "But that is... out of my hands."

Jace bit his lips hard. It was his secret. He had made Simon swear to not tell anyone. He had never considered telling _anyone_ else, much less helping any other vampire with this. But he was... developing certain... _feelings_ for Raphael. Now that he got to know him more and more, trusted him and interacted more with Raphael, he started to truly feel guilty. He wasn't just going to blurt it out right now and do anything rash – he knew Raphael, unlike Simon, was very sensitive to human blood. Jace couldn't risk just offering it and then getting Raphael addicted. He had to do this right. Slowly. But... he was going to do this. With determination, he continued eating.

/break\

Alec was so tired. Being head of the Institute really was unnecessarily exhausting. Why had he wanted this position? Oh, right. To show that he could do _better_ than his parents. To prove himself as his own person. He heaved a sigh as he collapsed onto the couch. His eyes caught the golden pillow on the couch. With the faintest smile did he grab it and rested his head on it. In the past week, he had seen Jace use it four times. Apparently, this was Jace's favorite means of calming down, of anchoring himself during a session. Oh, the things Alec had seen. He sighed, this time not tired but more dreamily, as he closed his eyes and thought on all the pretty images that would now forever be burned into his mind. Slowly, he adjusted, letting the pillow slip onto the floor, where it belonged. He let his arm dangle over the couch, imagining his parabatai on the pillow, just within reach for him to touch. How wonderful and awful of Magnus to show Alec all of this.

The door unlocked and Alec didn't even bother looking up. Magnus was due to get home and even the warlock liked to use the door occasionally (especially when he had exhausted his magic with work that day). Being tired himself, Alec just remained laying on the couch, hand stretched out.

It did give him pause when the steps led toward him but instead of him receiving a gentle kiss from Magnus, a weight plopped down on the pillow and something soft pushed against his hand. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see confirmed what he was suspecting. Jace was kneeling on the golden pillow, pushing his head back into Alec's hand. The alpha blinked slowly.

"Ja... Jace?", asked Alec carefully, running his fingers through golden hair.

"Yes, alpha?", asked Jace, head pushing even more against the fingers.

And okay. Magnus had warned him of this. The more Jace was going to embrace his submissive nature, the more naturally it may come to him. Still, Alec wasn't sure what to do with _this_. Magnus wasn't here. It was just Alec, having his parabatai on his knees like that. Slowly, Alec sat up, pressing the length of his leg against Jace's side, earning him a content little sound from the omega.

"It's okay. Just stay like this. I got you", assured Alec gently, smiling to himself.

Jace had been clocking in ridiculous hours of training lately, out of frustration over not going out on regular missions. It exhausted his body and when one was very exhausted, a more primal side tended to take over, in a certain way at least. Alec swallowed hard.

"You're doing very good", whispered Alec in total awe.

Jace started purring softly, which was one of Alec's favorite sounds because it meant the blonde was truly content and relaxed. Alec found himself leaning back against the backrest, head tilted back, completely relaxing himself. This was somehow even better than the nap he had planned; Jace had that soothing effect on him, especially when Jace was content. After all, the whole point of the _Primal Instinct_ itself wasn't just to give omegas this feeling... it had the same effect on alphas. Only that Alec had never quite indulged in it before. He honestly had a hard time _believing_ it, despite technically knowing that it was true. Then again, he had never been able to imagine himself indulging in this with anyone but Jace – and, realistically, he had never been able to imagine himself indulging in this _with_ Jace either. So this was... odd. But in the best possible way. He had the omega he loved trust him like this, on pure instinct alone already, and it was the most soothing thing Alec could possibly picture. If he had been reluctant before, in this very moment he knew he was going to give in. Magnus was right. They _had_ to court Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may or may not have noticed, I rotate through POVs in this fic, each chapter featuring Jace and one of his alphas. So, naturally the Alec and Magnus chapters are more heavy on the Malace. Next chapter is going to be Raphael and will focus more on the Jimonael of things... and also on Jace's determination to make Raphael a Daylighter ;D


	9. A Touch of Daylight

_Chapter 9: A Touch of Daylight_

Jace still found himself mildly mortified that he had come home – _to the loft_ , at that – last night and just, on autopilot, went to kneel for Alec. For _Alec_. Not even Magnus. He had just seen one of the four alphas he had feelings for and his stupid brain had gone "Yes. Good. Mine". _Stupid_.

It hadn't helped when Magnus got home and mostly just seemed _amused_ by it. Being all reassuring and gentle and not the least bit jealous. This whole thing would be far easier if those alphas would actually be jealous and possessive instead of understanding and kind, damn it.

Jace had then, embarrassed but still incredibly tired after a very long day – he had spent half the previous night at the club, gotten home (to the Institute. The place he _actually lived_ ) very early in the morning and then spent the whole day training hard, sparring with anyone who'd have him, trying to both take his mind off the idea of making Raphael a Daylighter and at the same time trying to form a proper plan on doing it. It was... complicated. He _wanted_ it, but a part of him also feared it'd be too much and give away his feelings and that thought terrified him, because he didn't want to jeopardize his friendship with both Simon and Raphael. But the two were a _couple_ , so there was no way, despite all the kindness in the world, that Simon wouldn't have a problem with that. All that exhaustion, both physical and emotional, had led him to just... return to the loft, maybe because it had been his home for so many months, maybe because he knew an alpha he could trust was there.

Two alphas he could trust. But... Alec wasn't an alpha he could – _should_ – trust _with that_. Evidently, Alec was an alpha he _did_ trust with that though. He would like to blame the past week and Magnus on that, but he knew that he had always trusted Alec above all else, with absolutely everything, so it figured that if he were to embrace this side of himself, it would lead him to Alec too.

/break\

"Jace. You're a rare guest, at least... all on your own, without Clary. Luke is still at work."

"That suits me just fine. I'm... I'm here to see you, Catarina", admitted Jace, shuffling a little.

Catarina, from the looks of it having gotten home from work only recently herself, raised a curious eyebrow and stepped aside to let him into the house. She led the way to the kitchen and, when she made herself a coffee, motioning to ask quietly if he wanted one too. He nodded pleased.

"Thank you", whispered Jace as he accepted the hot mug.

"Now, tell me, what can I do for you", prodded Catarina gently.

"How... do you avoid getting a vampire addicted to your blood?", asked Jace softly.

"By not giving a vampire your blood", offered Catarina, both her eyebrows raised. " _Jace_ , did you... if you're with a vampire, you have to be very... careful about these-"

"I'm not dating a vampire", interrupted Jace a little embarrassed. "And it's more complicated than that. I just... Can we just talk about the hypothetical scenario where I am giving a vampire my blood and want to avoid that they get addicted to it. Please."

"Just... tell me why you come to me with this", requested Catarina, eyes narrowed.

"You're a nurse. And a Downworlder. I figured you may know specific medical stuff about Downworlders and I honestly don't know who else to ask. This is _important_ , Cat. Please?"

"Very well." Catarina sighed and leaned back in her chair, looking at Jace intensely. "No direct contact. You'll have to separate yourself from the blood, not just by extracting it – give it to the vampire in a glass or something – but also avoid associating your blood with yourself. Don't touch the vampire directly during or after the feeding. The _main_ source for addiction is their venom; not just for you but also for them, the act of directly drinking from a human. And if they... have an instinctive association to whom the blood belongs, they'll try to get it again and you still risk addiction. You should also steer clear for at least a few days, best a week, until the initial cravings will fade away and you're on the safe side of things."

Jace nodded slowly, letting that sink in. He also tried to avoid her concerned look.

"Don't... tell Mag? He'll just fuss. I _know_ what I'm doing", promised Jace.

"I'll trust you on this", sighed Catarina. "Please be careful, Jace."

/break\

Raphael and Simon were having a relaxing, nice evening, just the two of them, curled together on the couch, when knocking interrupted them. They exchanged a curious glance before calling out for whoever was bothering them; the clan knew better, they knew not to bother them right now. Curiosity turned into surprise when Magnus and Alec entered their suite.

"That's unexpected. You normally at least call ahead, papà", pointed Raphael out.

"Well, we were summoned here", drawled Magnus, one eyebrow raised as he hugged Raphael.

Before Raphael could ask what he was talking about – Simon would have mentioned such a thing – a third party stepped into the suite, following Alec. Jace. Concern settled in Raphael's stomach at that. Had something happened? Was this about the mission? It was, honestly, the only reason Raphael could think of as to why this particular constellation of people would seek them out.

"There is something... important... that I have to talk to you about, Raphael. Simon", started Jace.

"And you brought Magnus and Alec as... backup?", guessed Simon confused, looking at his mate.

"Well, not entirely", sighed Jace and closed the door very firmly. "I assume, this being the clan leaders' private quarters and every vampire having super-hearing that this is... sound-proof?"

"Naturally", confirmed Raphael and motioned for everyone to sit on the couch.

"Good", nodded Jace pleased, though he did not sit down with the four alphas. "I brought Magnus because I know he's like a father to you, Raphael. And Alec, well, overbearing parabatai who'd probably hold it against me if I did this without him."

Raphael's brows furrowed at those words and he reached out for Simon's hand, resting their linked hands on Simon's thigh. Hope filled Raphael's chest with warmth. Whatever could Jace possibly need Raphael's father _and_ his own parabatai for...? Had the blonde perhaps caught on with Raphael and Simon's intentions? With their courting? They had been rather subtle so far; bringing the omega sweet treats and meals. Food was always a good start into courting. It was possible – their chosen omega was bright and intelligent, after all. The displeased look on Alec's face made Raphael even more hopeful. He was well-aware of the intentions Magnus and Alec had toward Jace (and while he did feel bad, considering he loved Magnus dearly and wanted his happiness too, he could not help but be selfish this once and want Jace rather for himself and Simon).

"I want to share my blood with Raphael", declared Jace, staring Raphael dead in the eyes.

In a short moment, Raphael went through different emotions. Surprise, confusion, lastly anger.

" _Jace_ , how can you say that, after everything with Isa-", started Raphael furiously.

He was interrupted by Simon, freeing his hand from Raphael's to instead clasp it over Raphael's mouth and shut him up before looking concerned toward the omega. " _Jace_ , are you serious?"

There was so much worry laced into Simon's words as he regarded Jace as though the blonde was something precious but fragile and this suggestion was dangerous. Raphael didn't know to react to _that_ , because the concern didn't seem aimed at Raphael. Should he feel hurt that Simon would be more concerned about what this would do to the omega...?

" _No_ , Jace!", growled Alec, nearly a snarl as he raised his wings high, feathers fluffed up. "Not after Isabelle, I'm not having you risk that too! You _know_ how much it took to get Isabelle clean-"

" _Enough_ now, all of you!", declared Magnus pointedly, glaring at all three alphas who were trying to talk over each other and over Jace, who simply stood there, a little hunched in on himself.

The warlock stepped forward and gently cradled Jace's face in his hands, tilting it up so the omega could look up at him. Magnus looked serious and also worried. Instantly, Jace nuzzled into the contact and simply seeing that softened Raphael up and made the anger loosen just a little bit.

"Omega, I need you to calm down", ordered Magnus, voice firm but soft as he slipped one hand to rest in Jace's neck, grounding him. "There, that's good. Jace. Are you _sure_ about this? Have you truly thought this trough? I need you to tell me that you've thought this decision through."

"I have, Magnus", stated Jace, voice firmer than Raphael had ever heard it, holding Magnus' gaze steadily to let the alpha read his answer in his eyes. "I've thoroughly thought about this. He _deserves_ it, Magnus. You know that, even better than me, don't you?"

"...Of course", whispered Magnus, faltering a little bit.

Finally, Raphael has had enough and pried his mate's hand off his face. " _What_ is the meaning of this and why do I feel like you four are having a conversation that I am not a part of? I don't know why you would think this to be a good idea, or why you'd even want this, Jace, but it's dangerous. Both, me and Isabelle, took so long to get clean again. I will not go through that again."

"I know!", exclaimed Jace, sounding frustrated as he turned toward Raphael with a raw and open expression on his face. "I know that. I asked Catarina how... how we can do this with the smallest possible risk of addiction. I thought this through. I really did."

At that last sentence, Jace turned to look at all four alphas. Raphael sighed and leaned forward some, resting his hands on his knees as he stared at the omega, trying to figure him out. At least he now knew why Jace had brought Magnus and Alec along with him.

"Then _why_. Why would you suggest this, Jace?", inquired Raphael.

"My blood", started Jace, wetting his lips a little (a motion all four alphas followed with intense focus). "My blood is what turned Simon into a Daylighter. Because of the extra angel blood that Valentine injected me with. Something about it cures... at least parts... of vampirism."

It took a moment for this to sink in and even then Raphael felt like he couldn't fully grasp it. What? In his confusion, he turned to look at the other alphas in the room. Alec had his arms crossed in front of his chest, a serious and worried look etched into his face as his whole focus was on Jace. Magnus looked concerned, though his eyes wandered between Jace and Raphael, clearly worried for them both. And Simon? He somehow managed to look worried and guilty at the same time.

"That's... That's why I couldn't tell you how I became a Daylighter, Raph", whispered Simon gently, reaching out once more to take his mate's hand. "Because it wasn't my secret to share. Because I had to _protect Jace_. If word gets out that his blood makes Daylighters-"

Raphael interrupted him with a sharp nod. He _understood_. Such a thing would put a target onto Jace and Raphael didn't know what the Night Children would do to gain this. The less people knew the truth, the safer this secret was. The safer Jace was. Slowly, he turned to look at the omega. Jace had unglamoured his wings to wrap them just a little bit around himself in protection. He stood unsure. Not unsure about his decision, but unsure of this situation. Nervous, nearly.

Letting go of Simon's hand, Raphael got up and walked over toward Jace. Carefully, he reached out and cupped one of Jace's cheek to gain his attention and make the omega look at him. It warmed his heart that, just like with Magnus, Jace instantly nuzzled into the touch. Touch-starved, little omega. If he was Raphael and Simon's, Raphael would do everything to change that.

"Jace... that is... a very big gift you're willing to share with me there", whispered Raphael gently. "And... And you are sure that you find me worthy of receiving it?"

"Yes", replied Jace without missing a beat, his eyes hard and determined. "I told you, I thought this through. You _do_ , Raph. You deserve this. You... You deserve going out into the sun with your mate."

 _Mates_ , Raphael thought. He deserved to walk in the sun with his mates. Especially now, looking into Jace's open, honest face, trying to process the offer Jace made him. It was nearly too much.

"You... You said you asked someone? About doing this with less risk of addiction?", asked Simon.

"Yes. I asked Catarina", confirmed Jace. "I didn't tell her _what for_ , but I figured since she is a nurse and a Downworlder, she may... be my best shott. Pretty sure she now thinks I'm fucking a vampire."

Simon choked on that and sputtered a little, while Alec openly growled. Raphael shook his head.

"How?", asked Raphael. "What did she suggest?"

"Well, not to feed from the vein directly. And no skin-contact so you don't... associate the blood with me, directly. And to reduce contact afterward for a while, steer clear of each other for a couple days to a week, just to make sure", elaborated Jace. "And I know that's hard, what with the club-"

"I can take a week off. I don't usually frequent the club like this anyway; the reason I'm there all the time these days is because of you, to protect you", offered Raphael gently.

There was a delightful blush covering Jace's cheeks at that, before the omega cleared his throat and put some distance between them. Jace truly was serious about this. Raphael turned toward Magnus and Simon, seeking the other two most important people in his life for council. Both their expressions were open and encouraging. Sighing softly, Raphael sat back down.

"Simon, amor, would... you show Jace the kitchen?"

Simon nodded sharply, motioning for Jace to follow him – Alec also immediately followed, most likely having a thought or two to share with his parabatai. Naturally so; even with precautions, this was still risky at best and dangerous at worst. Heavily, Magnus sat down next to Raphael.

"He seems quite enamored with you, to offer that", whispered Magnus lightly, but sadly.

"He seems quite enamored with you, considering how... well he took to you earlier there, when you grounded him. You and me both know an alpha doesn't just have that effect on _any_ omega", countered Raphael, not giving an inch. "And you have the advantage of having his parabatai."

"Ah, yes, my Alexander _is_ quite the advantage", agreed Magnus delighted. "Yet you shouldn't play down what you have, mijo. Me and Alexander both know what you're doing."

"Mh, I figured as much", muttered Raphael with a small half-smile. "Don't think I'll back down just because you ask me to, papá. I want your happiness, but I want him more."

"I figured as much", assured Magnus, eyes on the kitchen. "I wouldn't ask you to back down. I don't think that is _ours_ to decide. He's not a prize to be won and if you back down, we win by default. After everything he's been through, he deserves to choose who truly makes him the happiest. Be that... us, or you. Either way, it is fully his choice."

"It is", agreed Raphael immediately, watching how Simon returned to the living room. "And we plan on doing _everything_ in our powers to prove ourselves to him. Now... more than ever."

Magnus hummed softly, as though he understood what Raphael meant. He probably did. This was an invaluable gift, that Jace wanted to give to Raphael here. If he had been enchanted and charmed so far, then he could feel himself falling in love right now. The trust, the thoughtfulness, the selflessness, the grandness of the gesture itself.

"So, we figured it may be better if Jace stays in the other room? Alec's applying healing and... blood-replentish-runes? Also, like, is there a rune for _everything_?", asked Simon startled.

"Clarissa made up a 'shooting daylight out of my hand'-rune last year, Simon", offered Magnus.

"...Okay, yeah. You have a point there", agreed Simon with a small laugh. "Here, Raph."

Raphael's hand was shaking as he reached out for the large glass. Half a liter at least. A lot.

"We, uh, don't know if a bit is enough, or if... it has to be a lot", explained Simon. "When... When I drank from him, I didn't just drink, I _nearly drained him_. It was during the Soul Sword incident, when Valentine held me captive and... slit my throat. I nearly died... uh, again... and I just blindly _fed_ , to regain my strength. So we don't know if the amount I drank did it so I took as much as... well, as much as Alec allowed me to take without ripping my head off."

"That's far more than I would have expected then", noted Magnus lightly.

"Yeah, Jace kept kicking him every time Alec tried to interrupt me. By the time Jace was too dizzy to do kicking, Alec succeeded in stopping me", replied Simon with a shrug.

Gulping hard, Raphael took the glass, with both hands now, trying to cover for the nervous shaking. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The scent alone was overwhelming. Sweet, yet rich. He licked his lips without even meaning to, but the scent made his mouth water. Slowly, he took his first sip and as the hot, thick blood filled his mouth, he felt overwhelmed.

Human blood was different from animal blood. Naturally so. But angelic blood? It was why Isabelle had made him so addicted. This however? It tasted even more like heaven.

It also woke memories in Raphael, memories of what honey and strawberries tasted like. The memory made him smile faintly as he drank more and more, greedy for the delicious blood. When the glass was empty, he growled and tried to get up, trying to head for the _source_ , for _more_.

"No", growled Magnus, putting himself between Raphael and the kitchen. "Simon."

"Y... Yeah", stammered Simon, grabbing Raphael and upping him back. "C'mon, babe. It's okay. You had enough. I know it's yummy, but this is _enough_."

"I want _more_ , I _need_ more-", argued Raphael, feeling more feral than he had in decades.

"You _don't_ ", interrupted Simon with a dangerous growl, shoving Raphael down by the shoulders and putting himself right into Raphael's line of sight. " _Our_ omega. You will _not_ hurt our omega."

Raphael faltered and he felt his resolve weakening at that horrible thought. The thought of hurting their omega. No, he couldn't do that. Still, it was a conflicting desire. To protect and to feed. Magnus left for the kitchen for a brief moment before returning, with a bag of blood.

"I... portaled the parabatai to the Institute, I think it may be better to put some distance between you two. Here, other blood, so you can at least feed your fill. Perhaps it will lessen once you're sated."

Nodding briefly, Raphael accepted the bag and drained it. It tasted stale and boring compared to the deliciousness he had just had, but it did its job and filled him. True to Magnus' words, he _did_ feel at least a little more clear now that he was full. The craving however was still there.

"He tastes...", whispered Raphael in awe.

"I _kno—ow_ ", whined Simon softly, leaning against his mate.

"I'll stay with you, watch over you, just for a little while", offered Magnus gently.

/break\

"That was highly risky, Jace. You shouldn't have done that", hissed Alec angrily.

His wings were raised as he paced Jace's room, repeating himself for what Jace estimated to be the tenth time. Bastet, curled together on Jace's chest, watched the pacing with fascinated curiosity. After the first time he had crashed at the loft again after his birthday, he had felt terribly guilty – he now had a baby to take care of, after all. Turned out that cat babies were more self-sufficient than human ones though; she liked to roam the Institute and if hungry, she knew how to get something out of the kitchen. And despite how independent the little free-spirit was, the both of them enjoyed their cuddles. Smiling amused, Jace ran his fingers through Bastet's fur.

"I _had_ to, Alec", argued Jace determined.

"Why. Why did you _have_ to?", asked Alec as he turned around to stare his parabatai down. "You and Raphael _barely_ had anything to do with each other prior to this mission. Why do you suddenly care so much that you want him to be a Daylighter? That you'd endanger yourself like this-"

"Alec, that's _enough_ ", growled Jace in warning, raising his own wings high as he sat up.

Alec paused, though he looked displeased. He stepped closer toward the bed, using his height-advantage to loom over Jace – even more so as Jace sat on the bed while Alec stood.

"I know that Raph and I haven't been _that_ close... but in the past months, since the war ended, we did grow more amicable. I _am_ friends with Si, after all. And... since the mission started, we've really been growing closer... and... He's a good man, Alec. You _know_ that too", stated Jace seriously. "Simon has been a Daylighter for nearly a year now... and Raphael never tried to get him to admit his secret, because he respects his mate. He deserves this."

There was something hard in Alec's eyes, as though he wanted to argue, as though he was still unhappy with this. Jace _hated_ making Alec unhappy, but... this wasn't about Alec. Alec would always be his most cherished alpha, but now... Jace also cherished _other_ alphas. Raphael among them. Jace _also_ wanted to make Raphael happy. That he was making one of his alphas unhappy by making another one happy was making Jace feel confused and frustrated.

"Don't be mad at me, Alec", whined Jace and flopped back onto the bed.

He _knew_ Alec was weak to Jace whining and to the thing that Magnus called 'the puppy pout'. Pulling his eyebrows up and together and pushing his lower lip forward. He could see Alec's resolve melt, until the alpha sighed and sank down onto the bed, right next to Jace.

"I'm not mad at you, parabatai", sighed Alec and pulled Jace close enough to bury his nose in the golden-blonde hair. "I'm just... worried about you. Two Daylighters are suspicious and while I want to trust Raphael... this is about _you_ and _your safety_ and every additional person knowing is a danger. I... don't want you endangered, Jace..."

Jace rolled his eyes, though he smiled softly, hidden in Alec's neck.

/break\

The cravings were bad. So much worse than with Isabelle. The purer angel blood made it all the stronger. However, it truly did help that he had not directly fed from Jace. And that Jace stayed away from him. Simon was nearly constantly at his side and if Simon left for the club to check in on their omega – because being out of commission like this worried Raphael like crazy – then Magnus would stay at Raphael's side to sooth and watch over him. To distract him, the two would update Raphael on how things were going. Jace's first time in the public room had gone very well and brought him many potential suitors – and he had actually taken one with him before; an alpha friend of Magnus, one who was not really under suspicion but it helped make the culprit think that Jace was a free omega without any alpha personally attached to him.

Needless to say, Raphael _hated_ that. The rational, normal Raphael knew about the mission. But this Raphael? The one on edge, craving Jace, out of commission and unable to help and protect their omega? He completely loathed that his omega was out there with horny strangers.

"I feel fine", groaned Raphael frustrated as the week was over.

"Yes, but do you _genuinely_ feel fine, or do you feel 'I really wanna see Jace again so I'll just tell you I'm fine despite not actually being fine'-fine?", questioned Simon seriously.

Sighing softly, Raphael straightened up and stared his mate dead in the eyes. "I'm genuinely fine. It's been a whole week since I drank one detached cup of blood, no biting, no use of venom. I craved more of his blood, but the craving after the taste... it's a thing that lessens relatively easily."

"Magnus? What do you say?", asked Simon suspiciously.

"I say that he sounds genuine. But how about we all go to the loft _together_ , have a nice meal and the three of us make sure that Raphael and Jace don't stay all alone?", suggested Magnus.

"That's fine by me, I just want to see him", sighed Raphael, glaring. "So I can _thank_ him."

And oh, he really had a lot to be thankful for. He had walked through Central Park in bright daylight, he had gotten to eat food that didn't taste stale anymore. Him and Simon had gone to Rosa's grave, during the day, he got to lay flowers on it without having to creep around in the dark. He had even gone to dinner at the Lewis' household, at a reasonable non-dark time.

Magnus opened up a portal and the three of them stepped through it, into the loft – where a delicious scent flooded Raphael's senses. Following his nose, he found the source of it. Jace, in the kitchen, cooking something that smelt nearly as delicious as he did.

"So I didn't cook for five for nothing then", stated Jace with a grin when he spotted them. "He-"

Before he could finish his greeting, he was lifted up into Raphael's arms and hugged tightly. Raphael couldn't help but bury his face in Jace's neck. Just to sniff, not to bite. After a startled moment, Jace slowly relaxed into the hug and wrapped his own arms around him.

"Thank you, solecito, I... I can't thank you enough", whispered Raphael softly.

"Oh. New nickname", noted Jace playfully, smiling a little. "What's it mean?"

"Little sun", supplied Simon with a huge grin. "Since, you know, you gave him the sun back."

"Cheesy. You spent too much time with Simon", teased Jace, though his cheeks were red.

Clearing his throat, Raphael stepped back from Jace enough to let him get back to cooking. Jace smiled at him softly though he didn't comment anymore on it.

"Come on, you can help me cook. Those three are useless in the kitchen, but I _know_ you can cook", ordered Jace, grabbing Raphael's wrist and pulling him closer. "You three, set the table."

Alec grunted where he was leaning against the door-frame. Pushing off and decidedly glaring at Raphael, Alec went to help Simon and Magnus set the table. Raphael was aware of the glaring, he was aware of the jealousy. He was aware that Alec was an alpha, who now saw him as a potential rival and threat. Which was a shame, because the four of them had become such good friends. Raphael loathed the idea of losing Alec as a friend and... he hated the idea of something driving a wedge between himself and Magnus. His eyes landed on Jace and they softened. He _wanted_ his little sun. He had been honest with Magnus when he had said that backing down wasn't an option.

"Wanna... taste-test?", asked Jace, lifting a spoon up to Raphael's lips.

Smiling charmingly at his omega, Raphael opened up and allowed to be _hand-fed_ by Jace. He could feel the murderous intend in Alec's eyes. Humming pleased, Raphael licked his lips.

"Delicious, solecito", praised Raphael. "I love the taste. I love... that I can taste again."

Jace smiled pleased by the praise, straightening up a little bit. Praise kink, right. How... endearing. Raphael itched to take Jace to the back-room himself. It would be a fascinating challenge.

/break\

"Dinner's ready!", announced Jace and turned around.

He paused for just a short moment as he was faced with the four alphas he wanted, all looking at him expectantly and smiling. Each of those looks separately would already be a lot, but to have them all at the same table, all of them looking forward to _his_ cooking.

This was perfect. This was what he wanted. He wanted them all. He didn't want to choose, well, not that it was his choice to make. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on reality. Jace was just hosting, he wasn't really a part of this. Magnus and Alec were happily mated. Simon and Raphael were happily mated. Those were two happy alpha couples. _Neither_ of them in need of an omega.

"You okay?", asked Simon concerned, nudging him a little. "You just looked kind of... sad?"

"Mh? Yeah, no. I... I'm fine. Tired, I guess? Last night was _exhausting_ ", grunted Jace.

"You're welcome", chimed Magnus delighted, winking at him.

"Magnus and Amaris _double-teamed_ me", muttered Jace irritated. "Warlocks are sadistic."

"Amaris, huh?", repeated Alec and made an irritated face.

"Yeah. You... do know that the whole point of this was me meeting strangers and trying to figure out who... the kidnapper is", huffed Jace amused and rolled his eyes. "Though it's not her."

"Could have told you that before. I've known her for over two centuries", chuckled Magnus.

"Are you any closer to finding who it is?", inquired Raphael concerned.

"Got it narrowed down to... three... suspects. Maybe four", shrugged Jace thoughtfully. "But how about we _don't_ talk business right now and instead just... eat and enjoy the good company?"

"That's a wonderful idea, sweetheart", agreed Magnus with a smile.

Jace returned the smile as the five of them started to eat, _together_. This was... really nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Jace gets to spend some more time with all four of his chosen alphas! It'd be an angsty shame if Jace were to realize the tension between them and think it's his fault, huh...?
> 
> Aaanyway, next chapter, Simon and Raphael get to take Jace to the backroom and we will officially, in-a-way-Jace-will-notice start courting Jace! ;)


	10. Golden Chains and Shiny Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : BDSM: non-sexual submission, dom Raphael, body chains, nipple clamps, boot worship, masturbation (in a not-the-BDSM-scene setting)

_Chapter 10: Golden Chains and Shiny Shoes_

Jace laughed softly, genuinely, as he reached out for his next drink. He was actually having a good time at the Primal Instinct by now. It felt liberating. Not even just going to the backroom and submitting (preferably to Magnus), but the bar already. Being among like-minded people and he had actually made _friends_ here, by accident. He hadn't meant to do that, it was just an undercover mission. He was being nice to other omegas to have the proper connection and to hear if they knew anything. Among the omegas, he had made two actual friends.

One of them was Phoebe Nightingale, a very peppy and cheerful werewolf who was working at _Best Nest_ – a big store chain that sold nesting materials to omegas all over the US. She kept prodding him to come and buy something after they had talked about nesting and Jace had told them that he never really built nests, it wasn't his thing. Both had been very surprised by that and told him to give it a shot, that it helped ease things, especially during a heat.

The other was Grace Oriol, a blonde vampire with the kindest smile and a gentleman mate. She always came here with her husband Salvador, both being from Raphael's clan. At first, Jace had suspected that maybe the kind smiles and the omega lured potential victims in and that they could be working together. By now, he knew they were innocent and had long since crossed them off.

Jace had even gone to the backroom with the mated pair before. Well, he was supposed to go with various people – to show he wasn't tied to anyone and also to hopefully stumble over the actual culprit. He had a handful of suspects but nothing concrete yet. While Phoebe fell into a rant about work, Jace turned around on his chair and surveyed the bar.

"You. Concentrate on my suffering", huffed Phoebe offended and slapped his arm. "Pity me."

"Oh, don't mind him, he's on the hunt again", giggled Grace. "That's Jace for you. Like a caged lion, looking for prey. Found any pretty alpha who catches your attention today?"

"What... about that one?", asked Jace slowly, nodding his head toward a redhead.

The guy had caught his eye before, because he always sat in one of those royal court looking booths, surrounded by omegas, but Jace had never seen him in the backroom before. It was suspicious. He was tall, looming really – taller than Alec. With red hair, but the dark, dyed kind.

"Oh no, honey", whispered Grace softly, resting a hand on his. "You don't want to go to the backroom with Marek. And you can have better company in the bar than him."

"Really? How so?", asked Jace and perked up in interest.

"Reid Marek, he's... a lot", grunted Phoebe gruffly. "I'm not one for gossip-" That was a blatant lie that made both Grace and Jace huff amused. "-but I got a friend, male omega, and he went back with Marek before and like... the guy, he likes to push boundaries to the limit. He's tricky enough never to fully cross them and not get banned from the club but he knows exactly how far he can bend them so they start cracking without breaking. He's... scary."

Jace narrowed his eyes as he looked more intensely at the redheaded warlock. As though he could feel Jace's eyes on him, Marek turned his head and locked eyes with Jace. Slowly, he ran them over Jace's body before looking at his face again and smirking pleased.

"Why's no one telling Raph—I mean, Santiago?", asked Jace slowly.

"No one is telling him because Marek isn't breaking the rules. We can hardly report on someone else's behalf, only hear-say. As long as no one comes forward with their own experiences..."

Jace narrowed his eyes. If this alpha liked pushing boundaries but knew enough to keep from breaking them and getting into trouble, he may be clever enough to get away undetected with abducting omegas? Slowly, he ran his tongue over his lips.

"Hey there, gorgeous angel. Did it hurt a lot when you fell from heaven?"

Taking a slow, deep breath, Jace turned to look at Simon with the dorky grin. "...Really?"

"Wha—at? It's true. You're the prettiest angel here", sighed Simon softly. "Been staring at you for weeks now. Those wings are breathtaking. _You_ are breathtaking, man, it's hard to look away."

That was when Jace realized that Simon wasn't here as his friend Simon; he was pretending they didn't know each other. He was here as... an alpha... hitting on an omega. Jace swallowed slowly.

"Oh, I know", hummed Jace amused, smirking at Simon. "You gonna buy an omega a drink?"

"Anything you want", confirmed Simon, waving at the bar.

Eyes sparkling, Jace turned toward Maia and nodded at her. She smirked knowingly and came back with the most expensive stuff they had. If Simon said 'anything', Jace knew what to pick. And Maia knew Jace good enough to bring it to him. Jace took a slow drink, looking pleased with himself.

"So—o... pretty one, can I ask your name?", asked Simon hopefully, staring at Jace.

"I mean, I do like the way 'pretty one' sounds", mused Jace. "But my name is Jace. Who are you?"

"Lewis, Simon Lewis", replied Simon with a smile. "So, how... full is your... dance card today?"

"I'm all free and browsing", hummed Jace, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"Can... Can I interest you in coming back to our table? Me and my mate, that is", offered Simon and turned to motion over to Raphael, sitting alone at a table.

Jace's eyes widened and his heart-rate sped up. He thought Simon was just flirting. But... they wanted to take him to the backroom? Raphael and Simon? Wasn't it already bad enough on his weak heart that Magnus took him to the backroom and that Alec now indulged him at the loft...? He couldn't possibly do this to himself, allowing himself to be like this with _them_.

"Two handsome alphas? How could I say no to that?", he heard himself reply.

/break\

Simon had never been as nervous in his _life_. But he also never had the omega he loved kneeling at his feet like that, looking up at Simon and Raphael with bated breath. They discussed their boundaries and the rules with each other, flirted, and then Raph and Si got to take Jace to the backroom together. Their angel looked so gorgeous like that, his shirt off and wings unglamoured.

"Very good, angelito", praised Raphael as he grasped Jace's chin. "Very gorgeous."

"T... Thank you, alpha", gasped Jace out, his breathing speeding up.

Damn, Jace praise kinked _hard_. Simon grinned broadly at it, biting his lips. He wanted to shower the omega in praise every single day. Waking up together in bed and praising him, kissing him-

"I know you enjoy bondage. I want to try something _slightly_ different from the ropes you're used to. You are like a fine piece of art and good art should be framed in gold."

Jace looked confused as he watched Raphael, but he also looked intrigued. Simon swallowed hard at that expression. God, did he want to give Jace _everything_. When Raphael cleared his throat, Simon's attention was drawn to Raphael. Raph was so very naturally dominant, it also helped make him the perfect leader. Simon wasn't very submissive, but he loved seeing Raphael like this. If having Jace would mean he'd get to see Raphael like this _and_ see Jace – well, like _this_...

"My mate is going to put these body chains on you", stated Raphael. "And on your wings."

Jace stiffened at that, wings twitching as he stared warily at the two alphas. Cautious. When he saw the reaction, Raphael took one of the chain-sets and offered it to Jace to inspect for himself.

"It's gold. Very easily bendable, breakable. Thin chains. They could _never_ bind your wings if you do not allow it", assured Raphael, his voice softer. "So this requires you to trust us and to be good for us and be careful with those beautiful wings of yours to not break them. Will you do that for us?"

He made sure to show Jace that it was all about the illusion. That Jace would be _choosing_ to be restricted even though it was in his power to break free any second he wished to. The reassurance worked, because Jace nodded slowly in agreement.

"Use your words, angelito", chided Raphael. "Will you let my mate put them on you?"

"Yes, alpha", replied Jace, slowly wetting his lips.

Simon was vibrating with excitement as he took the chains and got to work. The first went around Jace's waist, above his hipbones, the next around his neck but loose around it, not touching the collar and the tag on said collar. Those two were connected, one chain running down the middle of Jace's torso. In the center of this middle-chain, one went up to Jace's shoulder on either side. More chains decorated his skin, laying against the golden skin so beautifully, down his arms and, on his wrists, Simon added shackles. Golden, two inches broad. Simon bit his lips at how Jace looked in them. The shackles were connected by three thin chains, the length enough so his arms could rest on either side of him, but only just so. Lastly, Simon added the chains on Jace's wings, very careful as he wrapped them around the wings to hold them close and decorate them in the same gold.

"You're _beautiful_ ", whispered Simon breathily. "So beautiful for us. You're doing great, angel."

"...Thank you, alpha", whispered Jace back, his cheeks darkening.

"I do have one more chain for you, angelito", stated Raphael. "Straighten up."

Simon's mouth was very dry as he watched Raphael kneel down in front of Jace. Holding Jace's gaze, Raphael reached out for Jace's nipples, taking each between two fingers and twisting, rolling them between his fingers. This was one thing Simon had said he couldn't do. There was just nothing non-sexual about that, not for Simon. Getting Jace's nipples hard to apply nipple-clamps? The thought alone went straight to his dick – and Simon wasn't okay doing things that made him feel like that if the two alphas were trying to provide _non-sexual submission_ to Jace. The way Jace arched his back, whimpered as Raphael tugged on his nipples; Simon couldn't.

"Doesn't he look simply divine, Simon?", asked Raphael pleased as he applied the clamps.

Jace whimpered again as the metal bit into his sensitive nipples. Simon swallowed hard once more.

"Now, angelito, I just bought these exquisite boots. Do you like them?"

Raphael sat down on the couch in their section and Simon gladly joined his mate, tucking himself beneath Raphael's arm and watching Jace. The omega was still kneeling in front of them, on that golden pillow that Magnus had bought him. It was pretty and suited Jace very well, though it did kind of bother Simon to see their omega submit to them but _on another alpha's present_.

"I... yes, sir. They look expensive. They suit you", replied Jace after a moment.

"They were _very_ expensive", agreed Raphael and threw one leg over the other, his pant-leg hitching up a little and the foot dangling showing off the black leather boot. "Come closer, omega."

Jace's head snapped up at that. So far, Raphael had kept his voice very gentle and only called him angelito. There was now more of an edge to his voice. An _authoritative_ edge. The way he said 'omega' was also different than how he said 'angelito'. The latter was soft and gentle, but this one, he said it like a status. Jace was his omega and ought to obey his alpha.

"Good boy. Closer. Closer, omega", ordered Raphael, motioning with his fingers.

Raphael leaned forward when Jace took to long to follow. He grabbed the chain between Jace's nipples and roughly pulled him forward. A moan fell from Jace's lips as he stumbled forward. Raphael caught Jace's fall with the side of his leg though, Jace's face now pressed against his calve.

"A... Alpha?", gasped Jace, voice breathy as he panted a little.

"You do have to follow orders when they're given to you", stated Raphael with a serious look on his face as he tugged on the nipple-clamps once more. "I have less patience for reluctance than Magnus does. When we are in a session, I expect full obedience from _my_ omega. Understood?"

"Yes, sir", whimpered Jace out as his nipples received another harsh tug at 'my'.

"Good boy", praised Raphael, sounding pleased. "Good omega. Now, my shoes. You like them?"

"Yes, sir", replied Jace without missing a beat, turning to look at the foot next to his face.

"You marked down that you've never done boot-worship before but wouldn't mind testing it. I love absolute submission from my omega, when I do indulge in these things. To have my omega on his hands and knees for me, kissing my shoes, it shows me their true devotion", explained Raphael slowly. "It's perfectly fine if you do not want to try this after all, so give me your color, Jace."

"G... Green?", offered Jace before taking a deep breath and repeating more firmly. "Green, sir."

"Good. Very good. Such a good, little omega", whispered Raphael gently, patting Jace's head. "Then show me. Show me how devoted you are, show me how much you want to be _my_ omega."

Simon was holding his breath – well, he didn't need to breath anyway so that was easy – as he watched. Jace turned sideways and looked at Raphael's foot dangling in the air as the vampire sat with one leg thrown over the other. Once more, Jace turned to look at Raphael, seeming a bit lost.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do. I want you to decide that for yourself. Show me your willingness, show me what you are willing to do for me", replied Raphael patiently. "I want you to show me your devotion, to this and to me."

Simon was clinging onto Raphael, his fingers fisting the expensive silken shirt Raph was wearing. This was far too exciting, he could barely keep still. Jace caught his lower lip between his teeth, very slowly dragging his teeth over it as he pulled it free in that intensely distracting manner of his whenever he was thinking. Despite not liking reluctance, in this instance, Raphael simply leaned back and drank his wine, giving Jace time, because he knew this one was on his list of things he hadn't tried before. Raphael expected full submission and obedience, but only when his omega was comfortable with what they were doing, Simon knew that. This right now was Jace still figuring out _if_ he was comfortable with what they were doing. Slowly, Simon leaned up and nudged Raphael's cheek with his nose. Raphael didn't do sex, at all, and with kissing he was okay most of the time but also not always, so Simon had developed certain habits of asking for a kiss and if Raphael was in the mood, he'd then initiate it. Turning his head, Raphael kissed Simon gently.

When they parted again, Simon laid more comfortably against Raphael, his head on Raphael's chest and both their attention on Jace, who was now kneeling in front of them facing them. He looked Raphael dead in the eyes before he leaned forward and pressed his lips nearly carefully against the top of the shoe. Raphael hummed pleased, an encouraging smile on his lips.

The next press of lips was firmer, earning verbal praise. "Good omega."

The praise seemed to make him more daring, because Jace pressed two more firm kisses against the boot. "Very good omega. You're gorgeous like that, right where you belong. On your knees, before your alphas, obediently sitting at your alphas' feet. Show me, omega, is that your place?"

Jace whimpered in a broken way, the scent of omega-arousal started to fill Simon's senses and he felt a little dizzy. Oh, this was _really_ doing it for Jace, huh? Once again, Simon found himself amazed that people could just keep this thing non-sexual. All Simon wanted was to pull Jace close and make the omega ride him, see the gold-chains rattle with how Jace would bounce on his cock.

"Come on, omega. Show me where your place is", ordered Raphael, eyes dark and smirk sharp.

Simon swallowed hard. He had never seen Raphael like _this_ before, not even when they had taken a random omega to the backroom before. Those had been casual, but this? It meant so much more, they truly wanted this. They truly wanted Jace – and they wanted Jace to want them.

"Here, alpha", choked Jace out between nearly frantic open-mouthed kisses he pressed against Raphael's shoes. "At... At your feet, at your command, alphas."

The leather shoes were shiny with Jace's spit from the eager, open-mouthed kisses. "Now, now. You're getting them all wet, omega. Look at the mess you're making."

If Simon was still human, he would by now have died from not breathing, but how could he breath now? He waited, tensely, how Jace was going to react. A small, high-pitched noise escaped Simon as Jace's tongue darted out and the omega started devotedly licking the shoes he had been kissing, licking his spit off them. And then some more. He started moving his head, eagerly licking and kissing Raphael's shoe, all of Raphael's shoe. Simon had never really understood this kink of Raphael's, not really, but now? Seeing Jace on his hands and knees like that, licking and kissing Raphael's shoes to show how much he worshiped Raphael. That made Simon feel powerful just watching and Simon wasn't even the one getting the treatment.

"Look at our omega, look at how good he is", commented Raphael, voice low. "Look how good he is at making my new shoes all shiny. Such a good, talented, devoted omega. So good for me."

Jace had finished the shoe, had licked every spot on that black leather until it shined. For a moment, Jace leaned back, panting hard. His pants were tented and the scent of omega arousal was thick in the air as Jace breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. Simon could see that Raphael wanted to give Jace a moment to gather himself before giving any more orders, however before Raphael could open his mouth to do so – before Jace had evened out his breathing – the blonde bent down to start kissing Raphael's other shoe. Simon watched how Raphael's eyebrows rose and the look on his face turned into a pleased and delighted one. Though Simon could only look at his mate for a brief moment, because his attention was drawn to the enchanting image of their omega down on the floor, head bowed low as he worshiped Raphael's other booted foot.

"Such a wonderful omega", praised Raphael. "Taking the initiative like that, anticipating what his alpha wants. Good boy, just like that, make my new boots nice and shiny with that talented mouth of yours. Aren't you a special, little omega? So good for me."

Jace whimpered before he continued lapping at Raphael's boots. Simon was so gonna masturbate to that image later on and he honestly felt guilty about that _already_. If he had wanted Jace before, he couldn't even begin to describe what he felt for Jace right then and there. He wanted Jace _so much_ , he wanted Jace to do this for them, in their penthouse, and then he wanted to lay Jace out on their bed and fuck Jace hard and for _hours_. He had talked to Raphael about this – about the sex-aspect of things. And while Raphael wouldn't want to participate, he had said he wouldn't mind enjoying the show and playing the director in that scene. Simon found the idea of fucking Jace exactly how Raphael instructed _very_ appealing and he couldn't wait to make that a reality.

/break\

"My, my. Someone is looking lost in thought and extra pretty. It's rare to see you with jewelry."

Jace shook his head and turned to look at Magnus. His fingers were playing with the golden chains on his body. Once again, his way after the club had led him to the loft.

"I... The... Raph and Si got them for me", whispered Jace, voice breaking a little. "I thought for the scene. I wanted to take them off and give them back afterward, but... they... they said they bought them _for me_ and that I should... keep them. I... uh... seemed to like them. Which I did. Do. And... they figured, so I could use them in... other sessions too, or wear them when I like."

"And you like, I take it", noted Magnus amused as he sat down next to Jace. "They _do_ suit you. The gold, those thin chains painted against your skin like that. Very good choice. Then again, my boy _does_ have good taste, doesn't he? How... was today, sweetheart?"

Biting his lip, Jace turned to fully face Magnus, noticing the glowering Alec looming behind Magnus. Rolling his eyes at his parabatai, Jace motioned for Alec to join them by patting the spot on his other side. Alec obeyed and Jace got to lean against Alec's chest behind him. Sighing contently, he snuggled up to the warmth of his parabatai.

"It was good. Kinda didn't expect Raph to take me to the backroom", replied Jace. "They... uh, well, chained me up? With these and some more. Golden shackles and... chains for my wings too. I didn't really know about that at first, but they're so thin and... gold easily breaks so... it wasn't really... tying my wings. It was more like an exercise in control, that I wouldn't stretch my wings to break them. That was interesting. I like the chains. It's a little bit like the shibari you do, Mag, but... different. Less restricted and feels more like... well, decoration. I like the way they feel, they're loose enough to move when I move, tickles a bit and feels cold to the touch."

"They... do look good on you", grunted Alec, resting his chin on Jace's head.

"And... then we tried boot-worship", continued Jace, cheek flushing.

"You... You did _what_?", sputtered Alec, eyes wide. "And... And you were... okay with that?"

"I was... doubtful at first. But Raph let me set the boundaries. Told me to... try out and explore, see how much I'm willing to do. I... didn't expect to be into it, but... huh", whispered Jace, breath hitching as he remembered the earlier session. "It... felt very intense. In a good way."

"As... As long as you... liked it", sighed Alec and shook his head.

"I _did_. It was like... Raph had picked things I hadn't tried before, but like he knew I'd like it and... it was really good. He's a really good dom. Watch out, Mag, you may get competition for being my favorite", chuckled Jace teasingly. "Today was a really good scene."

"That is all I care about, sweetheart", whispered Magnus gently, taking Jace's hand. "It doesn't matter if that's with me, or with someone else. I just want you to get to relax, lean back and be taken care of. Because you deserve that, Jace. You deserve to be taken care of for a change."

Pausing at that, Jace rested his free hand on the chains. "Do you... think that? I mean. Even outside the club. That I'd deserve that...? Because sometimes, I have a hard time... believing that."

"What... What do you mean, Jace? Of course you deserve it", grunted Alec.

"When I see you two, or Si and Raph, or... or Catarina and Luke, Clary and Maia, Iz and Lydia. You all found someone to be happy with, to take care of and be taken care of by, to support each other. I just... sometimes, when I look at you guys, I wonder if there's a reason why I haven't."

"That's nonsense, Jace", declared Magnus firmly. "You deserve love. You are loved, by your family and friends, and just like these kinds of love, you deserve romantic love too."

"So... So it wouldn't be too much in my head to... think that maybe this is... a courting gift?", asked Jace reluctantly. "I just. This is _actual gold_. Not cheap metal painted gold. And Raph and Si just... gave it to me. Just like that. Alphas don't give omegas golden jewelry for no reason, but I have this voice in my head that's telling me that it can't be a courting gift, you know? Because... why would they want me like this? It must just be to sell the story, for the mission."

"It's a courting gift, Jace", stated Alec and shook his head, not looking at Jace. "It _is_ a courting gift. Just like the expensive leather-jacket they got you for your birthday. Just like all the meals they have been buying you for a while. The expensive collar they got you when this mission started, that wasn't just a standard collar, that was specially made for _you_."

"W... What?", asked Jace surprised, tilting his head back to stare at Alec. "What?"

"They're courting you. Because you _deserve_ to be courted. And loved", sighed Alec. "You do deserve these things, Jace. I hate that Valentine, that everything that happened, makes you think you don't deserve to be loved. So... if... this can help you see what you're worth..."

"...Oh", whispered Jace, fingers curling around the chain.

How odd. He felt both relieved and excited because of what Alec had just said and also... oddly disappointed by the admission. Because it weren't Alec and Magnus courting him. And what an awful thing to be disappointed by. He tried to push that thought down and focus on the bright side here. Raphael and Simon were courting him. Actually courting him.

"Would you... like something? A portal, advise, a cocktail?", offered Magnus carefully.

"No. No, I think I'll... go to bed", hummed Jace and shook his head. "I'm still feeling very floaty from the scene today and when I... talk to them, I want to... I want to sleep on it."

Not that he really thought he could sleep right now. His heart and mind were racing. Two of the four alphas he liked were _actually_ courting him. How did one process that information...?

"Good night, parabatai", whispered Alec gently, kissing the top of his head.

/break\

"Are you picturing it, amor? Picturing Jace on his knees for me? I want you to picture him on his knees _for you_ , sitting between your legs and looking up at you in devotion, as he looked at us yesterday. And now picture him taking you in his mouth. That's it. _Now_ you're allowed to come."

Simon moaned out as he jerked himself off more roughly and came at his mate's words. He liked that, when Raphael would dictate his fantasies and tell him when to come when jerking off. It was the middle-ground the two of them had found for themselves that didn't require Raphael to be sexually active, let Simon have his relief _and_ allowed Raphael to live out his dominant side to a certain degree in a way that Simon also relished in. Panting hard, Simon collapsed forward into his mate's waiting arms. Raphael made soothing noises as he gathered Simon close.

"He _is_ the perfect omega for us, amor", murmured Raphael, gently kissing Simon's face.

Simon sighed contently at that, glad to hear Raphael say that. The two laid cuddled up for a couple of minutes, until knocking disturbed their peaceful afternoon. Both had cleared their schedule for today, anticipating that they would need a day to deal with their first scene with Jace.

"Lily, c'mon, you said you had everything handled for today?", groaned Simon.

He was struggling with his pants while Raphael went to open the door. Lily didn't look impressed.

"I did. However, this one insisted on seeing you and I figured you may want to see him."

Stepping aside, she revealed Jace behind her. Simon stared in surprise. Not that Jace was a rare guest or anything, but usually after a long scene the night before, he spent all day curled in his bed, sleeping – because those were the rare times that he got a peaceful night of sleep.

"He—ey. What's up, Jace? What can we do for you?", asked Simon cheerfully.

"We need to talk. About a couple... things", stated Jace, hands in the pockets of his jacket.

Raphael thanked Lily and asked to not be disturbed any further (even less so now). However, Simon was fully focused on how good Jace looked in that jacket. They really had picked a nice one there.

"Is it about yesterday? Are you... alright?", inquired Raphael, voice laced with concern.

"Oh. No. Yeah, I'm alright. Very alright. Yesterday was great", assured Jace with a crooked grin. "Actually, it was _really_ great. I... I had a lot of fun. Didn't... expect to... enjoy _this_..."

"I thought you might", hummed Raphael with a pleased smile, cupping Jace's cheek. "I... had _hoped_ you might enjoy it, admittedly. It is one of my own favorites when I seek the club for myself."

"Are you courting me?", asked Jace softly. "I just... The collar, I didn't question because it was for the mission and I figured you were being generous about the mission. The jacket, I didn't question because it was a birthday gift and while it was more expensive than what Clary got for her last birthday, I still figured... it was just a birthday present. But the... golden jewelry last night, out of nowhere, with no real _reason_ for it aside from you... giving them to me. Are... Are you?"

"Yes, we are", confirmed Raphael after exchanging a look with Simon.

"Right. Okay. Why?", asked Jace slowly, looking at them as he paced the room.

"I've had a crush on you since like pretty close to when we first met. You're so hot and the snark kind of did it for me? But I thought you were kind of an asshole, so I focused on my feelings for Clary. And then... I got to know you better and started to... well, my crush on you grew. And things with Clary fell apart, but you were... so in your head, about everything that was happening. And Raph was there and we grew closer and closer and uh... I love Raph, but I never really stopped having feelings for you and... ever since the war ended, that crush turned into... more."

"I've been enjoying your company since the war ended, I value the friendship we have been slowly building but I think we may be... building more", added Raphael. "And... And then you gave me your blood, you gave me the sun back. I admit, I have lost my patience at that point, that's why we took you to the backroom last night, to see where this could go for us. This gift was bolder because I wanted us to be bolder. We want you, Jace. The question is: Will you let us court you?"

Jace stared at them with his mouth a little open as he continued pacing. The longer he took, the more Simon felt like he was dying all over again, clinging onto Raphael's hand.

"...Okay. If... you guys... are sure about that. Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, as you may have noticed, I've decided to include individual chapter warnings. Because this is a long-ass fic and some kinks may only be in one chapter or two, so if anyone is squeamish about anything, now there is warnings when that happens.
> 
> Secondly, LOOK AT THE PROGRESS! Raph and Si are finally courting Jace! Nooow... it's Magnus and Alec's turn to make a move. ;D


	11. Good Boys Get Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : sensory overload, non-sexual BDSM, dom Magnus, pet play, spanking, butt plugs

_Chapter 11: Good Boys Get Treats_

Seeing Alec this agitated was frustrating for Magnus too. Of course did it hurt Alec to see Jace accept another alpha's courting, yet even Alec couldn't help himself and assure Jace that they were actually courting him, because Alec wanted Jace to be happy. Even if that was with another alpha.

"Perhaps we should move our plans up too, Alexander", whispered Magnus gently.

"Wh... What?", asked Alec, pausing in his agitated pacing to look at Magnus in surprise.

"We said we'd wait to court him until the mission is over. But if Raphael and Simon are making their move, I think we... should do so too. It should be Jace's choice with whom he wants to be, but I do think we should put all cards on the table, give Jace all of the options he has right now."

"...Before he has made his choice and I lose him for good", whispered Alec. "Okay. Yes."

Magnus was surprised by that, though he was also pleased. It figured. Regardless of how afraid Alec was, he loved Jace and he wanted to fight for him, as far as he could. They didn't want to push Jace, but they wanted him to _know_ that they wanted him so Jace could make his choice based on all options available to him. Smiling, Magnus pulled Alec into a slow, soft kiss.

"I want to do this right, Alexander", stated Magnus. "Not just with courting but... with Simon and Raphael. I do not want to lose my son over my potential mate. Or his potential mate."

"Y... Yeah. Yeah, you're right", agreed Alec and swallowed hard. "I... value our friendship with Raphael and Simon and I _know_ I've been reacting very... strongly to both of them. I just... can't help it. It's about Jace. You know I react irrationally when it comes to Jace."

"Oh, I do remember the earliest stages of our relationship and you blowing up in my face about our pretty blonde _quite_ frequently, yes", confirmed Magnus dryly. "So let's do this civil. Let's invite all three of them for dinner this week and we all talk about this like the adults we are."

"That... sounds like a good plan", agreed Alec with a heavy sigh, leaning into Magnus. "Can you groom me? I'm feeling very irritated right now. I could use the soothing effect of your fingers."

"My little Shadowhunters both do love my magic fingers", chuckled Magnus teasingly.

Alec sighed contently and leaned forward, spreading his wings so Magnus behind him could groom him. Magnus loved these moments, they were so peaceful and he was grateful for the trust Alec put in him to let him groom those mighty wings. It was rare for Shadowhunters to let a non-Shadowhunter do so (then again, it was rare for Shadowhunters to mate with a non-Shadowhunter).

/break\

Reid Marek was not a good person, but he was far too selfish to be the culprit. They suspected someone selling omegas on the black market and this man only had his own pleasure in mind and was far too self-conceited, playing a game of pushing without actually breaking the rules.

"Jay? You alright there, blondie? Jace? Hey, what... What's wrong?"

Jace blinked, feeling dizzy and disoriented. Raw. Everything was very bright and much.

"I don't... feel so good", whispered Jace. "I think I'll step out for a moment, Phoebes."

"You shouldn't be alone", pointed Phoebe out, eyebrows drawn together.

"I... Yeah. I'll... just... Just a bit of fresh air, I'll be fine, don't worry about it."

Note to self; next time listen to Phoebe and Grace. Being in the backroom with Marek had messed with his head. He felt so overwhelmed, like all his senses were too sharp, every light too bright and sound too loud and the thought of being touched made him feel sick. He found his way outside but it didn't help much. The air was too cold and the way it tugged on him wasn't right either.

"Hey, there. You look like you had too much today. You doing alright, pretty?"

Jace knew the voice. Had heard it at the bar before. Turning a little, he came to look at an alpha vampire. Tobias. Jace had seen Tobias in the club before. May have flirted with him a little. The brunette smiled charmingly and reached a hand out to take Jace by the arm. Jace shuddered, trying to shake it off, but Tobias had a surprisingly firm grasp on him.

"Jace? Jace, you out here?", called Hal out as the bald werewolf came out of the club.

When he saw Jace and Tobias, he stepped up with a serious frown on his face. The alpha was intimidating by design already; so tall and broad, the baldness only added to that visual somehow. While Tobias did let go of Jace, he was still smiling charmingly, now aimed at Hal.

"This one seems to have had a bit too much. I figured I'd help him home."

"Yeah, Alpha McKay. Don't worry about it. The club's taking care of its members. I got it from here. Please, go back inside and enjoy the rest of your night", offered Hal gruffly.

Tobias was still smiling, a smile like etched in marble; unmoved and unreal. However, he bowed out and went back inside. Hal, he put on a real smile and pushed himself into Jace's line of sight.

"Hey, Jace. Tell me whatcha need. I can call you a car. Or call your parabrotai for you."

"Hng. No. No, just... just...", started Jace, unsure what he needed.

"It's okay, Jace. C'mere. I think I know what'll help. Oh. Okay, no touchy. Just follow me then?"

When Jace flinched away, Hal took a step back, lifting his hands and smiling at him before leading the way back inside. Jace just followed him, still in kind of a stupor. Hal knocked on a door and talked to someone and then they were inside and Jace saw – Jace saw Raphael.

"Jace", whispered Raphael gently. "Hal says you're a bit out of it. What is the problem?"

"Too bright. Too loud. Too _much_ ", grunted Jace, voice breaking a little.

Raphael nodded and went to turn the light down. With the door closed, after Hal left, it was nicely quiet here. Raphael carefully took Jace by both hands and pulled him toward the couch. When the alpha sat down, he tugged slightly on Jace's hands, trying to make him sit next to him probably. Instead, Jace crawled into Raphael's lap and tucked his head under Raphael's chin, curling together as small as he could get so he could get as much of Raphael as possible. The alpha was startled for a moment, but quickly wrapped his arms around Jace, pulling him closer.

"Shush, solecito, it's alright, you are safe. You are fine", assured Raphael gently.

"Fine", hummed Jace, eyelids growing heavy.

Raphael was one scent. One scent he could focus on. The loud noises and bright light were finally gone. There was only the warmth of Raphael all around him. His alpha, here to protect him. Slowly, things started to come more into focus again and he felt more _here_.

"...Thanks, Raph. I really needed that", sighed Jace, face still buried in Raphael's neck.

"It's alright, solecito. But do you mind telling me what happened?", asked Raphael concerned.

"I... wanted to investigate Reid Marek. Because I heard some things. And... I don't think he's a fitting suspect for the case at hand, but you should really get rid of the guy. He's... good at pushing. Pushing _very_ far. I think... I had a sensory overload there? He just... messed with my head. And it's not the first time he's done it. I heard from Phoebe and Grace about him. He's a shady piece of shit, but he never does enough damage to actually break rules so no one feels confident enough to report him. But he's... really not the kind of alpha you want to be a part of your club."

"Understood." Raphael's voice was hard and so were his eyes, fury blazing in them.

"Hey", whispered Jace softly, cupping Raphael's cheek. "I'm alright. It goes with the job. Remember, that's why I'm here. I'm fine."

"I can see that, however... he upset you, mi omega", whispered Raphael gently.

Jace's heart fluttered a little at that and, with a soft smile on his lips, he curled against Raphael.

/break\

Magnus smiled pleased as he looked at the set dinner table. Admittedly, he preferred to sit down for a dinner like this when his omega cooked – Jace's cooking was just _good_. However, since tonight was about Jace, he felt like summoning a feast for their omega. When Jace, Raphael and Simon entered the room, Jace and Simon were laughing about something and Raphael was holding Jace's hand. They looked happy. Magnus could see the way Alec furrowed his brows at that.

"I am so glad the three of you could make it. Sit, dinner is all set and ready."

"Not gonna decline a free meal", declared Jace with a broad grin. "I am _starving_. Though... this... whole thing, this isn't gonna be like an excuse to give Si and Raph a shovel-talk, right?"

Magnus' eyes softened as the five of them sat down together. "No, Jace. Despite how much Alexander is glaring at them, both of us _know_ how deeply Raphael and Simon care for you and we also know they know better than to hurt you."

Both vampires looked serious at that as they nodded in confirmation. Naturally so. Magnus raised Raphael better than that, after all. Slowly, they started to eat and Magnus was aware of the way Alec kept glaring at the vampires and the way the alphas' attention was drawn to Jace every now and again. Though Jace remained unaware of it as he dug in like a starving man.

"You were... not lying about being hungry", noted Magnus slowly. "Did you skip meals again?"

"No. No, I didn't", huffed Jace and rolled his eyes. "Yesterday was just... really stressful. That always burns a lot of calories for me? I mean. That's why we're meeting, if it's not a shovel-talk, right? Raph ratted me out and now you're gonna fuss about me. But I told him that I'm fine."

Jace narrowed his eyes at Raphael, but the vampire simply smiled and leaned in to kiss Jace's temple, making Jace blush in surprise. "Solecito, this whole thing is still an official mission. I expect you to report to your own superior, without me having to 'rat you out'. I did no such thing."

"Ja—ace", growled Alec, putting his cutlery down. "What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing", groaned Jace frustrated and tilted his head back. "I went to the backroom with Reid Marek to check something, but I don't actually think he's a suspect for this case an-"

"You went with Marek?", echoed Magnus displeased, his gut on fire. "Are you alright?"

Jace looked startled, though he shouldn't. Magnus was the High Warlock, after all. Of course did he know who Reid Marek was and he knew the warlock was bad news. Jace's eyes softened as he looked at Magnus and shook his head slowly before leaning forward some.

"I'm fine", whispered Jace. "Now. It... did mess with my head yesterday, but Raph helped me through it. Stop looking like that, Alec. This is a _mission_. We all knew it was risky when I went. He was a suspect, I had to check and see for myself to what extend. And while a grade A douche with a broken moral compass, I don't think he checks out for this one."

Magnus nodded slowly, resting a hand on Alec's thigh to hold him back because he looked ready to run out there and find Reid Marek to skin him personally. Sighing softly, Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec's cheek, effectively calming him down just a little bit.

"So wait. If this is neither a shovel-talk for Si and Raph, nor about the mission... What is it?"

Searching Alec's eyes, Magnus got a final confirmation from his mate that they were actually going to pull through with this. Aiming a smile at Jace, Magnus pushed a red box over the table toward him. There was a confused, curious look on Jace's face as he took the box and opened it. The grin spreading on his lips was happy and amused. He turned the little dog figurine carved out of a beautiful golden tiger's eye a couple times in his hands.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Mag", huffed Jace. "This because of the onyx kitten I bought you?"

"Well, partially", drawled Magnus slowly before he straightened up. "It was why we picked this one, that and because it's a golden puppy for our golden puppy. But it's not just... a random gift. We, both me and Alexander, want you to consider this your first courting gift."

"...My... what... now?", asked Jace, eyebrows furrowed.

Both Simon and Raphael paused at that and exchanged a look. Jace's whole attention was on Alec and Magnus. He looked so very confused by this all. Magnus offered a gentle smile at that.

"Courting gift, Jace", whispered Alec, voice wavering. "I love you. I love you so much, but I never... I never thought I'd be the kind of alpha you could want. Magnus, he... he's been encouraging me about this for a long while now, but we... Now that _they_ are courting you-"

"Don't make it sound so accusatory, love", interrupted Magnus gently, squeezing Alec's thigh. "What my husband is trying to say is that we want you to be happy, Jace. We want you happy, regardless of with whom. If that is with us, or with them. But... for you to make that decision for yourself, we think you should know all options available to you."

"You... want to court me", whispered Jace, looking between Magnus and Alec.

"I think that... certain tension has become very apparent in the past weeks, especially between Simon and Alexander", stated Magnus. "Which is the reason I also invited Simon and Raphael here. Because I think we should have... full disclosure, because I value our relationships."

"Agreed", sighed Raphael before he turned toward Jace. "We too want you to be happy, Jace. Whether you choose us, or them, or... none of us."

"Exactly. But for that, you need to know what our intention is. So, this is us, giving you that. We want to court you, Jace. We want you as our omega, as our _mate_ ", stated Magnus. "We also know this is _a lot_ to take in, sweetheart. You do not have to make a decision now. Take your time. I'd suggest we court you, take you out on dates, so you can make an informed decision."

"That's a very good idea", agreed Raphael. "If you'd like that, Jace."

"I... all four of you... want to court me. Take me out on dates. The two of you and the two of you."

"Yes", chorused Simon and Alec before looking at each other.

"We have been quietly competing for weeks now and I think it's time we hand it all over to you", stated Magnus, eyes soft as he looked at Jace. "Will you let us show you what we can offer to you? Courting, dating, the... club. Them, as well as us."

"You don't _have_ to accept it", interjected Alec, face serious. "I know you have a ton of abandonment issues and I _need_ you to know that you don't have to feel obligated to do _anything_. I love you and... and I've long since found my peace that you don't love me like that, so you don't have to accept the courting gift, or go on any dates just because you feel obligated to because you fear to lose me. I will _always_ be your parabatai, no matter what, I will _always_ support you. Even if you choose to be with Raphael and Simon, I will support you, because I want you to be happy, parabatai."

"The same goes for us", agreed Simon with a wild nod. "Seriously. We want you, like, _so_ much, Jace. But if you don't want us, that... that wouldn't impact our friendship, okay?"

"If you need some time, that's perfectly fine", noted Raphael softly.

"Y... Yeah. I think I'm... gonna head back to the Institute", nodded Jace, looking lost.

/break\

Bastet was curled together on Jace's lap, pawing at his thigh while the girls were gathered in a half-circle around him. Isabelle, Aline and Clary. Jace had his omega-friends gathered around him, his sisters on either side of him and Aline in front of him. Having them with him was soothing.

"Okay, what's gotten you all upset?", asked Aline while braiding Isabelle's hair. "The mission?"

"No. I mean, maybe a tiny bit", sighed Jace. "Simon and Raphael gave me an official courting gift."

"Finally!", exclaimed Clary excitedly, grinning up at Jace. "Congratulations."

"And today, Magnus and Alex gave me an official courting gift", continued Jace.

"Fi—inally, I thought Alec would never have the guts", groaned Isabelle. "Congrats."

"Why are you like this?", asked Jace disturbed, staring at his sisters. "They want to court me. Two mated pairs of alphas. And they want me to choose. How do I choose between them? They... They say it's fine whoever I pick, they say it's fine if I pick neither, but... how can it be?"

"The same way Raphael and I are fine, even though I picked Lydia and he picked Simon."

"The same way Si and I are fine, even though he picked Raphael and I picked Maia."

"What they said", agreed Aline and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you're all adults. You can be friends with your exes, you can have one-sided feelings for someone and still remain friends. They like you, they want you to be happy, you... pick whoever makes you the happiest."

Jace furrowed his brows and leaned back more, running his fingers through Bastet's fur. The little fur-ball was purring loudly as she pawed at Jace's jeans. How would he pick...? How _could_ he pick? He had feelings for all four of them. A part of his mind told him that, if given the choice, if forced to choose, he would always have to pick his parabatai, because he was his parabatai. But he wanted Simon and Raphael too. And he would be picking _both_ , Alec and Magnus – and not just for Alec's sake, he had come to care a lot about Magnus too. Very much, even more so since this mission started. And wait. How was that supposed to work? Was he just supposed to go and submit, knowing what he knew now? This changed things, didn't it...?

/break\

"Tell me, if you'll let me take you to the backroom today."

The words were whispered into Jace's ear and made him shudder. He turned to look at Magnus, nervous and confused. Magnus wanted him as his mate, which meant that this wasn't just a platonic friendly offer anymore. Hadn't been before either. It was an alpha, who wanted an omega.

"It's okay, if you don't want to. If you find it too intimate, now that we're...", whispered Magnus.

Jace shook his head sharply. Magnus was his favorite, when it came to this. Admittedly, Raphael had really surprised him the other night too, but so far that had been a one time fluke maybe. Magnus, he was the dom he trusted the most and with whom it was most fun.

"I... Yeah. There's no alpha here who caught my interest so far. Do your worst, Bane."

He offered a smirk at Magnus, who looked utterly pleased by that. "Good. Because today, I want to introduce you to something new. Something you haven't tried before but said you'd indulge in."

Before Jace could ask what it was, Magnus pulled something out of his pocket. It made Jace gulp. A leash. An actual, proper leash. Magnus' unglamoured eyes stared at him so intensely and all Jace could do was nod sharply. Pet play had been very high up on Magnus' list when they had first talked kinks. Jace had wondered why it hadn't come up so far, but now he guessed that this one – with Jace, in particular – meant a lot more to Magnus. That he had held back on it because he didn't want to do it platonically. Now that all the cards were on the table, he did though. Jace gulped nervously as he followed the alpha to the backroom. This felt far more... important than any other time.

As soon as they were through the doors and they fell close behind them did Magnus turn toward Jace and grasped his chin. He tilted Jace's face up to get better access to the collar. First, he clicked his tag on it – and Jace relished in the weight and feeling of the golden tag against his skin – and then he added the leash, the other end of it wrapped securely around his hand.

"The rules for tonight are very simple, little omega", started Magnus, voice low and soothing. "Tonight, you are my pet. My precious little puppy, yes? Puppies walk on all four. Puppies do not talk. Puppies listen to their master's orders. You are allowed to make puppy-noises. Bark, whine, howl. Well-behaved puppies don't just bark though. And misbehaving puppies are being punished. You know the saying, naughty puppies get the newspaper, right? So, if you misbehave – either as a sub breaking the rules, or as a puppy barking for no reason – you will be spanked. I expect my puppy to have excellent behavior. If you are confused about anything and need me to elaborate during the scene, you will put a paw on my thigh and whine. Like a confused puppy would."

"I just... behave like a puppy. Got it", nodded Jace slowly. "If I misbehave, I get a spanking."

""Let's see how well you know what that means, little puppy", smirked Magnus mischievously. "For now, I need you to strip down. Puppies don't wear clothes. And then down on all four."

Quickly, Jace obeyed. Stripping down, folding his clothes and putting them on the chair in their section, as always. Kneeling at Magnus' feet, Jace tilted his head up to look at his alpha expectantly.

"Mh, someone's been wearing the pretty plug I bought him", whispered Magnus very pleased. "I'm going to replace it with another, different plug. One bark green, two yellow, three red."

Magnus held the new plug up to show Jace; it was red and there was a yellow plush puppy tail attached to it. Jace blushed brightly as he barked once. He closed his eyes as he felt Magnus slowly pull the golden princess plug out of Jace. Thinking about it, Jace wondered if that had already been kind of a courting gift? No. Not what he wanted to focus on now. He breathed deeply while the new and _ticker_ plug was eased in. Magnus hummed pleased and patted his butt.

"Very good. Now, the finishing touch. Pretty puppy ears for the pretty puppy."

First, Magnus showed Jace. A headband with floppy puppy ears attached to it. Carefully, Magnus put the headband onto Jace, gently brushing his golden hair out of his face and smiling at him.

"Good boy. Such a pretty, pretty puppy", praised Magnus pleased. "Now come along. Heel, puppy."

Jace scrambled to follow on all four, until Magnus sat down at the edge of the couch. Pausing, Jace remained on all four, staring up at Magnus curiously. There was a mischievous look in Magnus' eyes as he used his magic to summon something. One was an... honest to god rolled up newspaper, the other was a box of sorts. When Magnus opened it, he showed it to Jace. If his tail would be real and not plush attached to a large plug up his ass, it would be wagging now. _Strawberries_.

"I got them all fresh. They're very sweet. Delicious", hummed Magnus and licked his lips. "Now, how this will go is that you will be a good puppy and perform tricks for me. A good puppy gets a treat. So, if you can follow these simple commands, you get a treat, understood?"

Jace nodded wildly and barked once, just to be sure. It got him an amused smirk from Magnus.

"Now, pretty puppy. Sit", ordered Magnus, holding one strawberry in his outstretched hand.

With his hands and knees firmly on the ground, Jace planted his ass down too, sitting up straight and staring fixated at the strawberry. Pleased, Magnus reached out, palm open and strawberry on it. Jace paused for only a moment, before he carefully opened his mouth and ate it off Magnus' hand.

"Such a good boy. Look at you, listening to commands. Good boy", praised Magnus before he took a second strawberry and held it out, prompting Jace to try and eat it. "No, bad puppy. _First_ you perform the trick, _then_ you get the treat. Being cheeky gets you punished. Turn around, butt up."

Flushing embarrassed by his own over-eagerness (he _loved_ strawberries and Magnus knew that), he obeyed and assumed the instructed position. Magnus grabbed the newspaper and smacked him very soundly and _hard_ five times, until Jace's ass stung. Only then did he put the newspaper down.

"Good. You took your punishment very well, puppy. Turn around and face me again."

Jace did so and when doing so, he wondered if that counted as having followed a command. Though since he wasn't allowed to talk and was supposed to behave like a puppy, he leaned forward and nosed Magnus' thigh, whining softly and pleadingly before resting his chin on Magnus' knee.

"Does someone think he just followed an order and should get a treat?", asked Magnus amused.

Jace barked once, which had meant 'yes' before, grinning up at Magnus. It seemed to amuse Magnus enough to offer him a strawberry before scratching Jace behind the ear, ruffling his hair.

"Such a cute puppy just can't be denied, mh?", chuckled Magnus. "Now, that was some adorable begging you did there, but do you know how a puppy properly begs?"

For a moment, Jace paused and thought about it. Well, he had seen it before. Biting his lower lip, Jace sat up again and this time lifted his hands up too, holding them against his chest. Tilting his head, he whined just a little bit, offering that begging puppy-dog pout that Magnus was weak to.

"Oh, oh this is quite perfect", gasped Magnus pleased. "My, such a good puppy, yes."

Again, he held his open palm up to Jace and Jace eagerly picked the strawberry off with his mouth. The hand remained outstretched, eyebrows raised as Magnus stared at him.

"Now, lick it clean, come on. All that strawberry-juice left, my hand's going to be all sticky."

Well, a couple days ago, he had licked Raphael's shoes, so he guessed that licking Magnus' palm clean was really not a big deal. Slowly, he ran his tongue all over until it was all clean.

"Very good. Now, I bought you a toy. We're going to play a little. First, I want you to take it and then drop it on command. For each time you take _and_ drop it, you get a treat. Understood?"

Jace barked and nodded widely. Magnus grinned impishly as he showed the pink squeaky toy. It was a duck. Naturally. Jace glowered at Magnus and growled a little, because _seriously_? Magnus raised both eyebrows at being growled at and put the toy aside to instead take the newspaper.

"Naughty puppies who growl at their master get punished, omega", warned Magnus.

Gritting his teeth, Jace turned around and lifted his butt, once more presenting himself to his master for punishment. This time, he received ten smacks on his ass, even harder than before and his already stinging ass now really ached as he was being punished for growling at his master.

"There. Now, be a good boy and _take_ your squeaky toy, puppy", ordered Magnus sternly.

"Magnus. I knew I saw you come to the backroom earlier."

Magnus put the toy on the ground and looked up and Jace too looked at Raphael approaching them with two glasses of wine. Smiling, Raphael offered Magnus a glass and sat down opposite him. They were in the public area of the backroom and a layer of that was the exposure to others watching, however so far Jace never had anyone approach like that. Raphael turned to look at Jace.

"I'm training the puppy", stated Magnus nonchalantly. "I'm sure _you_ will benefit from that too."

"...Yes, I do believe you're right. A good puppy should be well-behaved", nodded Raphael.

He smiled at Jace and reached out to ruffle his hair as though Jace was a cute little puppy. Magnus took a sip from his wine before he cleared his throat and took the newspaper once more.

"What did we say about disobeying orders, puppy? I told you to _take_ and you didn't. Turn around."

Damn it. Jace had been so distracted by Raphael approaching, he had forgotten to obey the command. Flustered he turned around yet again, with the last spanking still _very_ fresh and his ass heated and sensitive. The ten smacks with the newspaper burned even more, placed broadly to cover all of his ass-cheeks and some of his upper thighs, leaving him whimpering and whining.

"It seems the puppy will need much more discipline, mh?", chuckled Raphael amused.

"Yes, quite", agreed Magnus with a sigh. "A lot of work, this one. But absolutely worth it."

He put the newspaper down and returned his attention to the wine and his company, motioning at the toy. Flushing, Jace bent down to pick up the pink duck with his mouth and then sit back on all four to look up at Magnus, presenting the toy, waiting for a following command.

"Well done, puppy. Now drop it again", ordered Magnus.

Jace did as he was told, before being presented with a strawberry. "And again, boy. Take it."

Once he had swallowed his strawberry, he bent down to take the toy and then return his attention to Magnus, waiting for him to say the word. Magnus waited, seemingly testing his patience, just talking casually with Raphael about High Warlock and clan leader business. Jace whined softly.

"Ah, yes. Right. Go to Raphael and give him the toy", ordered Magnus.

Flushing, Jace turned toward Raphael, who raised a curious eyebrow. Padding over on all four, Jace looked at Raphael and nudged him with his face. Curious, Raphael offered his hand. After all, Jace was supposed to give him the toy. Not drop it. Carefully, Jace dropped the toy into Raphael's hand.

"Well, it does seem like the puppy is learning his commands well", praised Raphael. "I wonder, can he play fetch...? Do you mind, Magnus?"

Magnus laughed and shook his head, prompting Raphael to throw the toy. Jace hurried to go and fetch the toy again. This... was peculiar. Engaging with Magnus and Alec, or Raphael and Simon, that was different. But this...? It pleased Jace, since he wanted them _both_ , but it also reminded him that he would have to pick only _one_ of these two alphas. Still, he was happy to see them be civil with each other again; he _had_ noticed the tension between the two mated pairs lately but hadn't known what it was. To know that it was _his fault_ though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit can't believe it took me eleven chapters to get to some pet-play... xD" But also HAH! Look at em, Jace is now officially being courted by all four of his chosen alphas! ^- ^ Next chapter, there will be actual DATES


	12. Dream Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : no warnings, there's only fluff and romance in this one

_Chapter 12: Dream Dates_

"Oh, will the both of you please relax? You're so tense, it's ridiculous. This is supposed to be a _date_. Romantic. Fun. Not... Not a _chore_. You look like you're about to go on a suicide mission."

Both Alec and Jace froze and looked up at Magnus sheepishly. Closing his eyes, Alec took a deep breath and straightened his back. He was so nervous. Him and Magnus were about to take Jace on their first date, as they had all agreed on. Magnus and Alec, as well as Simon and Raphael, were going to take Jace on dates and court him. So their omega would know what each alpha-couple had to offer him. There was _so much_ at stake here. This needed to be _perfect_ , Alec needed them to be their best to show Jace how happy they could make him. That was a lot of stress.

"Dates are supposed to be enjoyed, my love", whispered Magnus gently, pulling Alec into a kiss.

Slowly, Alec relaxed as he felt his lover's lips on his own. He turned a little in Magnus' arms to look at Jace. The omega looked just as tense as Alec though. Taking another deep breath, Alec grasped Jace's hands to pull him close and rest his forehead against Jace's in a motion that had _always_ calmed both parabatai. He could feel the whirlwind of emotions that had been brewing between the bond slowly calm as Jace leaned more into him. His face slipped off Alec's, until he could bury it in Alec's neck, hugging his parabatai tightly. Alec smiled, nose buried in Jace's hair.

"I know why I'm nervous. I've been in love with you for fifteen years now and never thought I'd get to take you on a date at all", muttered Alec softly. "But why are _you_ nervous...?"

The parabatai broke their hug and Jace found himself between Alec and Magnus, each alpha taking one of Jace's hands as the three slowly walked through the park. Magnus had opened a portal and taken them to Paris – not just to be romantic, but for their protection. Jace was undercover as a single omega right now; they couldn't afford one of the club-members seeing him on a date.

"Have you... ever... considered that maybe you're not the only one who has been in love for fifteen years?", asked Jace softly, looking up at Alec from beneath his long lashes.

"Wh... What?", sputtered Alec, stumbling a little.

"Alec...", drawled Jace, giving Alec's hand a squeeze. "I never saw _romantic_ love before. My father? Your parents? Hodge, who has always been single? And before I came to the Institute, I've... never had friends, or seen familiar love. I never had _words_ for how I felt for you, I just... I _had_ to accept what others told me. That I was now part of that family, of these... five _complete_ strangers and _ought_ to feel this way about you guys. But what I felt for you was _always_ different from what I felt for every other Lightwood. That's... That's why I asked you to be my parabatai, Alec. Because I thought that was what the bond between us was supposed to mean."

"...Oh", whispered Alec, voice breaking.

Magnus slowly walked around his Shadowhunters from behind so he could wrap one arm around each of them, steadying Alec a little. This conversation was making the archer dizzy. Jace _loved_ him? Actually, really loved him? Wasn't just doing this because he was Jace's parabatai?

"Was that too much? Did I just make things awkward?", asked Jace confused.

"Oh, sweetheart, no", assured Magnus, leaning in to kiss the top of Jace's head. "It was just a bit much for our darling here. He's been dreaming and fantasizing about this for so long that hearing you say such things overwhelms him."

All Alec could do was nod carefully, eyes on Jace as they walked together. With the quiet between them, Jace was simply looking around, still holding onto Alec's hand. He felt so very content, through the bond. Alec liked feeling that. The archer smiled softly to himself.

"So... are we just... taking a walk?", asked Jace slowly. "Not that I'm complaining about it. It's very nice. Pretty. But... I'm getting kind of hungry, so..."

"You're right. Follow my lead."

Magnus smiled mischievously as he led them toward a pond and used his magic to summon a blanket with a large picnic set out under a tree in the shade, with view on the pond. The three of them sat down together and started eating. Out of the corner of his eyes did Alec watch how Magnus summoned a bowl of strawberries, holding one up in front of Jace.

"Do you want a _treat_?", asked Magnus teasingly, eyes flashing golden.

Jace froze, with his mouth half-open, glaring at Magnus. "...Ma—agnus."

"I'm sorry. I'm just teasing. We don't draw scenes out without talking about it beforehand and certainly not in public", assured Magnus, leaning in to kiss Jace's temple. "Just teasing, I swear."

"How... How is...", started Alec, unsure how to formulate the question.

"Out with it, parabatai", grunted Jace before stealing the strawberry from Magnus' hand.

There was something to seeing Magnus hand-feed Jace and it was doing things to Alec. "I just... wonder, about how... you feel about these things, now that we're courting you. And I'm not just talking about Magnus and me. Also Raphael and Simon. All three of them have been... your doms at the club before. I just don't want either side to make the other feel awkward – be that the courting and dates making the mission feel awkward, or the mission making _this_ awkward."

"I don't know", admitted Jace, casually leaning against Magnus' chest as he ate. "I... really don't know. I enjoy... the club. The scenes. _Especially_ with Mag. Don't look smug, Mag."

"How could I _possibly_ not look smug at that?", asked Magnus with a huff.

"It... makes the scenes feel more _intimate_ , knowing that you guys want me... that it's not just a mission and not just friendship either", added Jace after a moment. "And... I admit that it _does_ make dating a little... more... odd? I mean, then again I have never actually dated before so I wouldn't even know what would be normal. But the fact that Magnus has seen me naked before and spanked me but we're on our first date now, it's... a bit... out of order, I guess?"

"But you don't... want to stop the mission? Because it'd be okay if you did, if it was too much, or if you would just like Magnus, Raphael and Simon to remove themselves from it", offered Alec softly. "Your cover is established so far, they wouldn't _have_ to engage with you if you... if you don't want this because it's getting too confusing for you, Jace."

"Alec", sighed Jace and leaned forward, cupping Alec's face with both hands. "Alec, I love you and I know you will never stop fussing about me, but I'm a grown adult. I make my own decisions and I draw my own lines. If... this was too much for me, I would have told them to back off. I'm talking to Doctor Martin about all of this, I'm not losing sight of it, okay? I know the club's currently messing with my routine and the way I feel and I know you guys courting me is changing things too and I'm not blind to it. If it becomes too much, I'll back out. The whole point of this is _trust_. My doms have to trust me to safeword out when I'm uncomfortable. I'll back out when it becomes too much."

"Okay. Good. Good", nodded Alec with a sigh. "I'm sorry, this is just... a lot for me, okay? I gotta look at this objectively as the head of the Institute, as your _boss_. But I'm also worried about you as your parabatai. And... And now as... as an alpha courting you."

"I know, Alec. And I know it doesn't help that you can't be there to see for yourself", assured Jace softly, placing a gentle kiss on Alec's cheek. "It's okay. I'm okay. I can handle myself and right now, what's good for _me_ is... is the club, beyond the mission. Mag's... really helping me feel at ease, I've been sleeping so much better since I started doing this. And Raph is... interesting. Different from Magnus, but... good. I want to see more of that. I... I see it as a part of what we're doing here, right? You four, you want to _show off_ , each of you proving why... why I should pick you. Courting, dates, but... the backroom is part of that too. I want to see what kind of doms you are for me."

Alec made a small, miserable noise at that and nodded. "Right. You're... You are right of course."

"You know that includes you, right?", asked Jace slowly. "I mean. If that is even something you want. It's fine if you don't. I don't wanna push you into anything."

For a moment, Alec just stared at Jace in awe. His parabatai had matured _so much_ during the war, forcibly so, and even more after. Going to therapy to deal with his most recent trauma, mental illness and working through his childhood issues too. It helped him gain perspective, stop blaming himself for everything that ever happened to him. Still, it amazed Alec. All these walls Jace used to have up to protect himself, all the snark, pushing people away. He was finally letting people in, was learning how to trust others and himself. On impulse, Alec leaned in to kiss Jace briefly.

"...Okay", whispered Jace surprised, blinking a couple of times.

"You've... become so much more considerate. You didn't just better yourself to deal with your own issues, you also became more... understanding for other people's issues", whispered Alec.

"Alexander is right", agreed Magnus, golden cat-eyes watching the parabatai. "That storm out first, throw yourself recklessly into danger and drag everyone else down with you thing you had going on when we first met... You _have_ come a long way, sweetheart."

The warlock leaned in to also steal a kiss from Jace. Alec smiled softly and snuggled up to them both, the meal forgotten, just wanting to focus on them both instead. He had them both, the two men he _loved_. Right here, with him. He got to have them.

/break\

"Jacie! It's so nice to see you! Can I steal you? Do you want to go shopping?"

"Grace, amor, it is daytime. You're not going shopping with Jace."

Jace smiled over Grace's shoulder at her husband. Salvator had an amused and fond look on his face as he stared at his wife. Jace took a deep breath as Grace finally put him down again. She wasn't very good with her vampire-strength; enthusiasm made her very affectionate.

"Hey, Grace, Sal", greeted Jace. "I... am not here to visit you and... your husband's right, we really shouldn't go shopping during the daytime. I'd like you intact for a little while longer."

"Aw, you are so sweet", cooed Grace, kissing his cheeks left and right.

"I think the bosses are already waiting for you, Jace", offered Sal, nodding toward the elevator.

"Thanks, guys", nodded Jace as he made his way to the elevator.

He was bouncing back and forth a little as he waited for the elevator to reach the penthouse. Tonight, he had a date with his vampires, after Magnus and Alec had taken him to Paris two days ago. As soon as the elevator opened, Jace was pulled into a hug by Simon, who oddly enough nosed his cheek. Okay, that was new. Weird, but okay. Simon was smiling brightly as he pulled Jace along inside, toward the kitchen where Raphael was... cooking. Oh. Very nice.

"I do appreciate getting spoiled by you lot", admitted Jace with a grin. "Hello."

"Hello, solecito", greeted Raphael pleased, wrapping an arm around Jace's waist to pull him in.

"Dinner smells delicious, Raph", noted Jace, inhaling deeply. "Can I help?"

"No. No, you will not. I'm cooking for our gorgeous omega, you just... sit down and look gorgeous. Simon, get our lovely angel something to drink and then you can set the table."

Jace grinned to himself as he sat down and was served wine by Simon. "Wanna get me drunk?"

"W... What? I would never-", exclaimed Simon wide-eyed, holding the bottle.

"Amor, he is making fun of you", sighed Raphael. "A glass of wine isn't going to get him drunk."

The grin on Jace's lips grew even more as he winked at Simon. "C'mon, don't pout, I was just making a joke. You're nearly as tense as Alec. What's with you guys, really."

Simon grumbled beneath his breath as he filled Jace's glass and then went to set the table. All the while, Jace leaned back comfortably, sipping his wine and watching his vampires. How strange this was, to have all these alphas pay attention to him like this. All... doting and stuff.

"How was your day so far, solecito?", asked Raphael, still with his back to Jace.

"It was good. Clary and I were over at Luke and Catarina's for breakfast. Spent most of the day sparring with Aline, until Helen stole her away for a date", huffed Jace, rolling his eyes. "So I took... well, a nap. And then I made the mistake of letting Isabelle dress me."

"Most definitely not a mistake", noted Simon, staring at Jace intensely.

With a smirk did Jace get up and gave it one slow twirl. He could hear the sound Simon made when he saw the way those leather pants hugged Jace's ass. How adorable.

"Raph, look. _Look_ , Raph", ordered Simon, tugging on Raphael's sleeve.

"I'm cooking, amor. I can enjoy the view later on", sighed Raphael amused.

"So", started Simon and cleared his throat as Jace sat down again. "...Is all of this really okay for you? I mean. Going on dates with us _and_ Magnus and Alec? We don't want it to be too much for you, or anything. And you still have the mission too."

"Seriously, please just start a club with Alec. I didn't know you two had so much in common", sighed Jace, taking another sip from his drink. "I _swear_ , I will let you guys know when this becomes too much for me. But yes. Yes, I want this. I want to go on dates with you guys. I didn't just agree to your courting because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I _want_ this. I... I want you."

"Good. Good, good, good", nodded Simon, looking very pleased.

Once Simon sat down opposite him, Jace reached a leg out to slowly run his foot up Simon's leg. The vampire squeaked and jumped a little, gaping at Jace. Smirking slyly, Jace ran his foot down once more, nudging Simon's ankle. Simon made another miserable little sound.

"What is this noise?", asked Raphael disturbed.

"Ra—aph. Jace is a mean menace who is teasing me", hissed Simon flustered.

"Ah. Wonderful. Proceed", nodded Raphael, patting Jace's head in praising.

"So... uhm. Can we... I think we gotta talk about this", sighed Jace, looking between Raphael and Simon. "I mean. You don't... _mind_ me _teasing_ him and you don't mind the non-sexual submission, even though – and you know this – it's not entirely non-sexual for either of us. Don't look so startled, Si, my nose is working, I could smell your arousal too."

Simon ducked his head embarrassed, while Raphael served them the food and then joined them at the table. Jace smiled as he inhaled deeply. The chicken smelt delicious.

"What's your question, solecito?", asked Raphael.

"We talked a lot about boundaries and limits at the club. And I'm just... wondering about your boundaries and limits in a relationship", offered Jace. "I know you're asexual, but I... still don't really know what that _means_. Aside from you not having sex. But... how far does that go...?"

"Ah", nodded Raphael, taking a bite of his chicken and chewing slowly. "Being asexual doesn't _necessarily_ mean not having sex. It simply means not being... sexually attracted to someone. Not looking at someone and wanting sex. Some people still do have sex, for... reasons that are beyond me, personally. Exercise, playtime, who knows. I... don't enjoy having sex. I do not mind watching though. I wouldn't mind watching the two of you. Directing."

"Di... recting?", echoed Jace confused.

"He does that when I masturbate", said Simon, just to pause. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, please. Do tell me more", requested Jace with a teasing grin, nudging Simon.

"Well, you know, tell me what to do. Much like he does for you in the club", explained Simon flustered. "Just... directs me through it. How fast, where to touch, when to come. These things."

"...Interesting", whispered Jace softly, tilting his head.

"I don't mind intimacy. Caresses, hugs, the non-sexual kind of touching", elaborated Raphael. "I am however... not the fondest of kissing. Occasionally, but not very often."

"We have a system with that", offered Simon. "I nudge his cheek if I want a kiss. Because, at first we did it with verbally asking but honestly that's kind of... frustrating, after a while. This is more subtle, affectionate, less awkward? It works for us."

"...Wait, when I arrived, you nudged my cheek. Were you asking _me_ for a kiss?"

Simon raised his eyebrows high, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh... I guess?"

"Right. So, you know that works better when the other person actually knows what you're asking for, right?", sighed Jace as he leaned over the table and kissed Simon quickly.

Simon looked stupidly pleased by that, causing Jace to smirk. Though Raphael also made a very satisfied sound. When Jace turned to look at the other vampire, he saw that Raphael had the perfect view on Jace's ass in the tight leather pants. Blinking, Jace sat down.

"So... how does _that_ fit into... everything?", asked Jace curiously.

"Just because looking at your ass doesn't make me want to bend you over and have sex with you doesn't mean I can't _see_ that it is indeed a magnificent ass", offered Raphael. "A true masterpiece, like a piece of art. You _are_ very pretty to look at, Jace."

"I... uh... thank you", grunted Jace, cheeks heating up, brushing his hair out of his face.

"So—o. After dinner, I was suggesting a movie. Raph is _really_ great at cuddles and I really like cuddles and there could be popcorn?", offered Simon after a stretch of silence.

"Are you going to try and force more popculture into me?", asked Jace amused.

"Actually, no. As much fun as it'd be to point out all the parallels between you and Captain America, I recently watched this movie and the male lead looks _so_ much like you, it's freaky. I have to make you watch it", declared Simon with the broadest grin. "He's a vampire prince and _very_ pretty and _very_ gloomy. Like.. a fusion of you and Raph, actually."

Sighing, Jace allowed it. They finished their meal together and then went to the living room, where Jace was immediately brought over to the couch to sit with Raphael while Simon turned on the TV. Jace tilted his head, looking at the vampire curiously, until Raphael lifted an arm and pulled Jace up against his side. Smiling softly, Jace snuggled up to the alpha's firm, comfortable chest.

As soon as Simon had the TV going, he crawled in behind Jace, wrapping his arms around the omega and nuzzling his neck, inhaling deeply. The three of them laid curled together on the couch, enjoying each other's company and scent as the movie ran kind of in the background.

"He looks _nothing_ like me", grunted Jace gruffly.

"I don't know, couple years younger, with dark-dyed hair", mused Raphael.

"Nothing. Not a little bit. Absolutely no resemblance at all", declared Jace.

"No, you totally look like Christian Ozera, absolutely", argued Simon.

Jace would have continued arguing if not for just how comfortable the two vampires were. This was pretty close to perfect, really. Getting to enjoy them both like this, listening to Simon ramble on about the book this movie was based on and what not.

/break\

Alec sat with furrowed brows, Lydia right next to him. It was time for a mission report from Jace. The blonde sat in front of them, showing off photos. Pictures from the security cameras from the club. With every week, Jace crossed names off the list – but still he also kept _adding_ names.

"Currently, my favorites for this are these three", offered Jace, pushing three photos forward.

The first picture was a dark-skinned woman with very light, lime-blonde hair, vine tattoos on her face. "Diantha. Don't think she has a last name. She's an alpha, Seelie. She's very... cryptic. Not very forthcoming. So far, I found out she had been with the last three abducted omegas. I went to the backroom before with her, but I... I _really_ can't put my finger on it with her."

"I've seen her before", noted Alec with a frown, taking one of the photos. "On Lorenzo's party."

"Yeah. She's a warlock. Anna Morgan. Omega. She's always chatty and sweet with other omegas, but I've never seen her in the backroom before. I think she may be luring them out."

The short brunette girl looked no more dangerous than Clary had when they first met her. Appearances always deceived. Alec narrowed his eyes at her and looked at the third image.

"Tobias McKay. Alpha vampire. Gracie told me he used to be loyal to Camille and switched sides when it became more beneficial to stand with Raphael", offered Jace. "I... don't know. He's kind and friendly, but... with everything, we aren't necessarily looking for a cruel bastard. That'd be too telling and they wouldn't have been getting away with it for months."

"Have you been to the backroom with him yet?", asked Lydia with furrowed brows.

"Not yet. _So_ many alphas over there", sighed Jace. "I've been to the backroom with about ten different alphas at this point. But I can't take more than one an evening too and if I show up too often, I... become too suspicious too. But... recently, Tobias made this list and I plan on investigating him next. There's a lot of other shady people too though, so... it's not like this is the final list. There seem to be a whole lot of new faces every week."

"Well, not everyone frequents the club on a weekly base", nodded Alec annoyed. "I just... want this mission over with soon. I want to know you safe."

The smile Jace offered him made his heart beat faster. He _really_ needed his omega out of harm's way. No more strangers out there with him. Yes, sure, submitting actually helped Jace right now. However, Alec would prefer if Jace would limit himself to _Magnus_ – well, and Raphael for now. Though, of course, the main plan was that Jace would accept their courting, not Raphael and Simon's. One step at a time. First the mission, then worrying about relationship situations.

"Good work, Jace", nodded Lydia. "And good luck. I know you're more of a fight and kill kind of Shadowhunter and less for long-time investment into undercover work..."

"It's okay. I know I'm the only one who could do it. And if I can... solve this and actually _save_ omegas' lives? Worth the... cagey feeling", sighed Jace with a nod.

"Cagey feeling?", echoed Alec, slipping into concerned parabatai mode.

"Haven't killed anything in a while", offered Jace, waving a hand.

"Well, you said you can't go there every night anyway. How about you take a few days and go on some regular patrolling? You _are_ a Shadowhunter and everyone at the club knows you're a Shadowhunter. It's more suspicious if you never go to work", offered Lydia.

Alec paused and narrowed his eyes. Naturally, he knew that. He knew that Jace was by far not spending as much time on this mission as he would with regular patrolling and missions.

"I can? Can I really?", asked Jace eagerly, turning the puppy-dog eyes on Alec.

"No patrol on the same day as a mission. You take the day off after you went to the club, because I _know_ you aren't in an emotional state to go out on patrols. Are we clear, Jace?"

"Yes, boss", agreed Jace quickly, grinning at Alec.

Why couldn't Alec say no to Jace? It was just so impossible. And admittedly, _maybe_ Jace would have an easier time with the mission if he could get rid of the spare energy just killing monsters.

/break\

"I missed this, I missed this _so_ much", groaned Jace as he drove his sword into a demon.

"You're a maniac, Herondale", pointed Aline out. "On your left!"

Jace laughed, high on adrenaline as he whirled around and hit it. He was out on patrol with Aline and Clary today. They had been out for three hours now, slayed about half a dozen demons. A wild nest near a bridge. Just battle and slaughter. Delightful. No posing, no smiling, no flirting, no submitting to strangers. Seriously, as relaxing as submitting could be, it really wasn't something he could do _daily_. Being in charge and charging ahead like this was what he needed for a change.

"That was the last of it", gasped Clary out, brushing sweat-soaked hair out of her face.

"Wonderful. And right in time to the crack of dawn", smiled Jace.

"...Wonderful, huh", grunted Aline disturbed, glaring at Jace.

"Stop glaring at me, Penhallow. You are so _delicate_ these days. Has Helen been spoiling you too much?", teased Jace, one eyebrow raised. "C'mon, where is your sense of adventure? I remember that wide-eyed kid who used to be at the Institute with us, going on missions with us."

"I grew up", grunted Aline and threw her hands in the air. "I'm an engaged omega now. Too old to do this all night long. I just want to lay curled together in bed with Helen."

"C'mon. I know a place where we can have greasy breakfast and milkshakes", sighed Clary.

Aline and Jace exchanged a look and rolled their eyes, knowing she was talking about her girlfriend's diner. Though after a night of hunting both of them were starved too, so they followed Clary toward Taki's Diner. Groaning exhausted, they all collapsed into a booth. Immediately after sitting, Bat approached them with a tray filled with bacon and eggs.

"...Magic", whispered Jace, stuffing his face with bacon.

"Well, no. Clary texted Maia, who immediately made me put together a big breakfast for her starved omega", grinned Bat amused. "Special treatment for the owner's girlfriend."

Clary perked up, a bright smile on her face, while Aline huffed slightly. "Useful."

"Thanks, Penhallow. I do hope I'm more than just useful to my girlfriend though."

Maia walked over to them and, as soon as she was within reach, Clary pulled her in to kiss and make her sit net to Clary. Aline and Jace opposite them grinned for a moment before eating again.

"So... You're being courted by Simon and Raphael, mh?", drawled Maia. "How's that going?"

"I think the fact that he's also being courted by Magnus and Alec makes it harder", offered Clary.

"Four alphas", muttered Aline softly. "I got both hands full with Helen, struggling with this whole relationship thing. Been in the closet for _so long_ , not used to anything but sneaking around. But four alphas? I think I'd nope out of that."

"Well, it's not like he's going to keep all four of them", countered Clary. "...Right?"

Jace turned to stare out of the window while munching his bacon. "I... guess. I mean, clearly. Magnus and Alec want me to be with them. And Simon and Raphael want me to be with them."

"And what do _you_ want?", asked Bat curiously.

He was leaning against the backrest behind Clary and Maia, most likely kneeling on the seats behind. Lately, Jace had been spending more time with the other omega – especially since Bat didn't know a single other male omega. And, admittedly, neither did Jace. Not personally, at least. There were male omegas at the club, he had seen them. But Jace had never befriended another male omega. There never were any at the Institute before.

"I... don't know", whispered Jace with furrowed brows. "That's why they court me. So I'll learn. See who... I want more. So I can... pick... two alphas..."

"For a guy who has four handsome dudes who want to date him, you sure sound annoyed", noted Maia, giving him a look while pulling Clary closer against her.

The redhead, already fully sated, had her eyes half-closed as she snuggled up to Maia. The night had been long and a nap against her alpha looked pretty cozy currently, apparently. Jace would like that too. But who would be the alpha he'd get to cuddle with...?

"So wait, you're telling me you _really_ don't know? Like, not even an inkling?", asked Aline surprised. "I mean, you gotta... have one you feel more for."

"They're all great, in their own way", argued Jace with a glare. "Si is such a nerd and it's so... refreshing, it's like a whole new world that he's introducing me to with all his enthusiasm and I love seeing him so enthusiastic. Raphael and I we... we actually play chess and talk about books, he's not making fun of me for book-club, because he's actually _in_ my book-club which yes, is not a sex thing. Magnus is so gentle and generous and wicked, but in the best of ways? He's such a kind soul. And... And Alec he's... he's my world? He's my parabatai. He, I could never... not chose him."

"I mean, that ending, it sounds like your choice is made", offered Bat.

"I... guess. If I... have to", whispered Jace, wavering a little.

But not really. Because he loved Simon and Raphael too, just like Alec and Magnus. Just differently because all of them were different and amazing. Jace didn't _want_ to choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we're gonna explore both relationships a bit more closely. Jace is gonna teach his vampires something new ;)
> 
> (And yes, Jimonael were watching _Vampire Academy_ xD)


	13. Plans for the Future

_Chapter 13: Plans for the Future_

"Ma—ag. Time to eat."

Magnus furrowed his brows and turned to look at Jace, poking his head into Magnus' study. Golden hair was falling into Jace's face as he held up a tray with food. Sighing, Magnus turned back.

"That's very sweet of you, precious. But I'm busy working."

Magnus heard the tray being put down and the blonde approach him. As soon as Magnus turned toward Jace, he was kissed softly by the omega. Some of the tenseness melted away from Magnus at the kiss and the way Jace's scent started to surround him. Jace's arms wound around his neck.

"So... what I'm hearing here is that you... _don't_ want to eat this meal that _the omega you're courting_ has prepared _for you_...", drawled Jace, eyebrows drawn together and pout in place.

Those plump, pink lips, oh so close. Magnus couldn't help but lean in and kiss them again. And again. His own arms found their way around Jace's waist to pull the omega closer.

"That is very manipulative of you", accused Magnus, his voice low.

"You don't want to spend time with the omega you're courting? Share the meal he prepared for you?", asked Jace, looking even more upset and sad at that.

"Utterly manipulative", hissed Magnus and bit Jace's neck.

He picked the omega up and used his magic to make the tray follow them outside to the balcony, where Magnus sat down and placed Jace in his lap, the tray right next to him. Jace was smirking slyly as he leaned back, reaching over to the tray for one of the sandwiches.

"The way I see it, it worked. That's all that matters", stated Jace casually, offering Magnus the sandwich. "Mag, you work too hard. You and Alec are _both_ workaholics. You need to... eat and take care of yourself too. And if you don't remember on your own, you gotta let others do that."

A faint smile found its way onto Magnus' lips at that. He still remembered Jace, half a year ago just, in the middle of the war, not giving a damn about his own health. About meals or sleep, using runes to push through it, into utter exhaustion. Therapy was really helping him work through things. He had finally noticed that his own life was worth _something_ too, even if it was just through the purpose of those around him for now. Magnus knew that, he knew Jace primarily saw his worth through the potential loss and suffering those around him would endure if something happened to him. And while not ideal, it was at least a _start_. All of this was a process, one Jace had only been engaging in for barely three months. There was no miracle cure for what Jace was going through, any of it, so if for now he found shortcuts that kept him going, it was worth _something_.

"How was your day so far, sweetheart?", asked Magnus, taking a bite of the sandwich.

Jace looked very pleased as he watched the alpha eat, which was rather adorable. But then again, Jace was an omega being courted by alphas. Preparing food for the alpha courting him was a very omegan reaction to being courted, it... meant a lot. Magnus couldn't believe he had been so busy with his work, he had nearly declined this. Mh, salmon and sweet mustard.

"Got hungry and was bored. Alec's been in meetings all morning, so I figured I'd come over and see if... _my_... warlock would be hungry and want to eat lunch with me", shrugged Jace. "Though I got... more work after lunch break, so it'd be great if you could portal me after?"

"Anything for you, my precious omega", whispered Magnus and kissed Jace's neck.

"Yeah, that still sounds strange", admitted Jace, voice breaking a little.

"Does it?", asked Magnus, kissing up Jace's jawline.

"I spent most my life denying my omega-nature, Mag", whispered Jace back. "And even when I started... not accepting it, but coming to terms with being an omega... I still didn't think about... you know... settling down. I figured I'd get back to one-night-stands and stuff... Not... date. Much less date an alpha. Much less date _four_ alphas. Definitely not... being _courted_..."

"I... can see how this must be a lot for you", murmured Magnus gently. "When it becomes too much, you have to tell us so we can take a step back. Having one alpha court you can be a lot, but you have four. You need to tell us if you need space, okay sweetheart?"

"Right now, I'm enjoying this, actually", admitted Jace. "I always lived for the attention. I'm currently getting _a lot_ of attention. Raph and Si wined and dined me last night—No, wait, you probably don't want to talk about that. Sorry. I just..."

"It's okay to talk about them", assured Magnus, cupping Jace's cheek. "I _love_ you. I want you to be able to talk to me about the things important to you, important in your life. Right now, that is... your romantic relationship with Raphael and Simon too. But... maybe don't talk to Alexander about it just now. He's still getting used to this and you _know_ he's always been very possessive about you."

"...Yeah, that's true", grunted Jace in amusement, nuzzling into Magnus' hand. "Okay, so... Raph took us out to this _really_ fancy restaurant. I think he only did that because he wanted to dress me up in a tailored, fancy suit. It was... nice. It's weird. Being with them feels so... different? It makes me feel removed from... all this Shadowhunter upbringing of mine?"

"I'm... glad they can make you feel that way", whispered Magnus, genuinely.

He found himself truly meaning it. He _loved_ Jace, all he wanted was for Jace to find happiness. With or without him and Alec. Though right here and now, laying curled against Magnus' chest, Jace looked rather content and happy. Magnus was _burning_ to ask Jace, to ask who he wanted more, if he had any kind of inclination already, but he knew it would be unfair to ask of Jace. They had said they'd give him time to decide and they had barely been courting him for two weeks now.

"You would tell us if you had a serious hunch about who is the culprit, right?", asked Magnus instead, running his fingers through Jace's hair. "I know you like to run head first into danger on your own and only get backup if you _desperately_ need it, blondie."

"I... have a very... good hunch. I'm not sure yet though", grunted Jace gruffly.

"A name, dearest", requested Magnus pointedly, running his fingers down Jace's spine.

"Tobias", whispered Jace, the name barely audible. "Tobias McKay."

"Mh... Tell me how I know this name", prompted Magnus slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"Vampire. Old. Used to be loyal to Camille prior to, you know, everything", offered Jace.

"Mh... That one. I think I met him in London. Very... polite but...", drawled Magnus.

"Fake", continued Jace softly. "All charming and suave. But it's not... real. I remember that. From my father. He acted so nice and loving and then he'd break my arm for the slightest misstep. That's why I haven't brought McKay up yet. I... I can't tell if I'm misplacing my feelings for Valentine onto this guy because of the vibes he gives off, or if he's 'just' an abuser, or if he is our guy."

Magnus furrowed his brows at that but he refrained from commenting on it. He understood where Jace's self-doubt were coming from in this case and he understood Jace's need to make sure first. Still, he was also glad that he now had the name, just in case...

/break\

"Someone's drinking a lot today", noted Maia cautiously as Jace downed his third drink.

All Jace did in reply was grunt. He'd been to the backroom with Tobias McKay today. Multiple times, Jace could _see_ the man wanted to strike him. Some may be into getting slapped around, Jace wasn't and he had made that very clear and McKay hadn't broken their contract. But Jace could still _tell_ what the man had desired to do. Not overly obviously so, but in the way he restrained himself, in the micro-expressions, solely from his experience with Valentine. The impatience, the dissatisfaction with failure, the need to establish dominance one way or the other.

It all hit too close to home, to his childhood home to be precise. Breathing was hard. He felt dizzy and lightheaded and he kept hearing his father's voice, hearing _Jonathan_ in his mind. Closing his eyes tightly, he knocked another drink back. His hands _felt_ like they were shaking. They weren't, but they felt cold and like they were uncontrolled. Everything did.

"Jace. Talk to me", ordered Maia seriously. "Because I'll definitely stop serving you now."

"I gotta-", started Jace and faltered, shaking his head.

Get out of here. He wanted Maia to call Alec, he _desperately_ wanted his parabatai right now. But calling the head of the Institute right now was counterproductive to the mission. He closed his eyes.

"J... Jace... Are you... alright? You look a little..."

When Jace opened his eyes and turned, he found a _very_ flustered Underhill next to himself. Beside Underhill stood Underhill's boyfriend. Lorenzo Rey. That one was still strange to Jace, in a way. Lorenzo had been Magnus' rival for the position of High Warlock, while Andrew had always been that guy with the crush on Alec. It was strangely... fitting, in a way. Still strange though.

"Can... Can you give me a ride home?", asked Jace as he got up.

He stumbled a little and reached out to grab the next best thing, being Lorenzo's sleeve. Underhill surged forward from the other side, grabbing Jace by the waist to stabilize him. Taking a deep breath, Jace leaned forward to rest his forehead against Lorenzo's chest.

"Well, Magnus would most likely behead me if I didn't", offered Lorenzo curiously.

They led Jace out of the club, where Lorenzo opened a portal right to the Institute. Andrew steered them toward Jace's room. Jace closed his eyes and heaved a relieved sigh as he sat down on his bed. He had barely sat down before the door opened and a _very_ concerned Alec walked in.

"Jace. Are you okay? I felt something through the bond-"

"...We'll leave you to it", noted Lorenzo and took Andrew's hand to tug him out of the room.

Alec immediately found his way to the bed, carefully cradling Jace close until their foreheads were touching. Jace took a deep, shaky breath and held onto Alec's arms, centering his entire focus around the bond. The bond was here. The bond, his parabatai, he was _here_ because Jace was not that little, defenseless boy anymore. Valentine was gone. Dead. Forever this time, truly this time. Jace was safe. His parabatai was right here with him, living proof that Jace was no longer with Valentine.

"What do you need, parabatai?", asked Alec softly.

"Nothing. Just you. The bond. A moment to catch myself", muttered Jace.

"Take all the time you need. I will be right here for you", assured Alec. "Not going anywhere."

That was already helping. Jace sighed softly, leaning against his parabatai. By the time he felt more at ease and more in the present, he was laying with his head against Alec's chest, both sprawled out on Jace's bed, Alec's steady heart-beat right beneath Jace's ear.

"Wanna tell me what happened?", asked Alec, running his knuckles down over Jace's spine.

"Fath... Valentine", whispered Jace, voice breaking.

Instinctively, Alec's arms tightened around Jace, pulling him closer in a protective manner. The two of them remained laying together in silence, which was all the comfort Jace needed right now.

/break\

"There is... one thing, that I wanted to talk to you two about."

Magnus was pacing in front of his lovers. He had considered his words wisely. He had considered if he even should bring it up. But he also remembered his big outfall with Alec about his immortality. While blaming Alec for being childishly upset with something he knew from the _get-go_ had worked well on his own part for being upset back then, but looking at it with distance, he knew they both had been behaving stupid back then. Yes, Magnus' immortality was something obviously implied, but to actually _consider_ it and how it would affect his partner was something different. And his immortality was not the only thing this time around.

"What's this going to be?", whispered Jace to Alec, both sitting on the couch.

While Alec shrugged, Magnus turned to face them both. "I'm immortal. And, actually, so are Simon and Raphael. I feel like that is something that ought to be pointed out to you again."

"My parabatai is married and mated to an immortal", pointed Jace out softly. "I feel like... an immortal mate is basically my only choice, really. Because I'm not going to leave Alec behind. I know how much my last death hurt him and that lasted literally five minutes. But eternity with me gone? Your immortality is not a _problem_. It's a _solution_."

"Okay", nodded Magnus, a small smile on his lips. "I'm glad to hear that. There is something else however. Something I've been... thinking about for months now, admittedly. And I feel like I should tell the both of you. This is something that you should know before we... Before you make a choice. Because it's something important to me."

"Enough of this vagueness, Mag", prompted Jace, hugging a pillow to himself and leaning forward.

"I want children", whispered Magnus softly. "I love Raphael and he was always... enough for me. And I will not stop loving him like my son. But lately, ever since Catarina took in Madzie, I've been... craving more. Craving to _raise_ a child. It was easy enough to push the thought off during the war because, well, it was a war. However, right now we... we are at peace. And... I'm in a unique situation, one I had never considered before. I am dating both, a fertile alpha _and_ a fertile omega. I want children. Adoption, or... _your_ children, or both. You ought to know that this is what I want."

Magnus stood still, looking at his lovers patiently. He had known ever since he had taken Raphael in for the first time that he was a dad. Deep down, he was a dad. He wanted to be a dad. It had been so many decades now though and for the first time, Magnus actually had mates. Fertile ones, at that. He had never entertained the option of having biologically own children – well, he technically still wouldn't be able to, however the biological child of both of his mates...?

"I want kids too", shrugged Jace, tilting his head.

"You do?", asked Alec surprised, turning to look at Jace. "I mean, I knew with Magnus. Raphael was a dead giveaway. And the way he is with Madzie... But you... uh..."

"I mean, I never wanted to be a parent because I figured I'd be like... my father. But if... if there is _one_ thing the war has shown me is that I am _not_ like Valentine", whispered Jace softly, averting his eyes. "And... if there's one thing I've... wanted after meeting Clary and Simon, it was... something... good and pure and normal. I'm closer friends with them than you, I spent a lot of time with them. They told me so much about their childhood and all and... I want a family, a normal family. I want to do better than Valentine did with me. I always liked kids. You know how close I am with Max and I love Madzie. Yes. I... I definitely do want kids at some point."

There was an odd warmth filling Magnus at that, though his focus was quickly drawn to Alexander. He hadn't managed to bring this up with Alec just yet, because he hadn't really seen the ideal moment for it. He had been so busy convincing Alec to court Jace, bringing up 'by the way, next step after courting our omega would be that I'd like to have kids with you' seemed a bit much.

"I want... I _definitely_ want kids", muttered Alec softly. "I've been thinking about having... having kids with you since we were... sixteen, Jace. Pretty much since my first rut. Not like... _immediately_ , but I've always been groomed to be the Lightwood heir, head of the Institute, with my omega at my side, continuing the Lightwood name. Having kids had always been... dictated in my life and... I never... minded that. I always liked the idea of having kids with you. I..."

Alec paused and turned to look at Magnus now. "I admit I hadn't thought about _us_ having kids yet. I mean, the majority of the time we have known each other was during a potentially world-ending war. I had... other priorities. But... yes, I guess even without actively thinking about it, I mean we are mated and married, I definitely imagined us to... adopt, at one point."

Magnus nodded slowly and sat down too, unable to put to words how glad he was right then and there. They were on the same page, then. Smiling to himself, he leaned back some, looking at them.

"So... children... You want them...", drawled Alec, wringing his hands.

"You're not gonna put one in me any time soon", grunted Jace pointedly, making Alec blush _brightly_. "But yes. I... I would want a... baby. At one point. I'm not ready yet. And I haven't... made my _choice_ yet either. But... yeah, I... We're on the same page there, in case we... get there."

What a way to kill the mood. Magnus smiled, though slightly sad. Right, there was still the possibility of Jace choosing Raphael and Simon over them. Strange. This had been Magnus' idea to propose and yet, it made his throat feel oddly tight to think about now. It had been easy enough to suggest before courting Jace, but now that he – now that he got to kiss and hold and cherish Jace like this, the idea of Jace not being his and Alec's mate was devastating.

/break\

Jace grinned at just how cute sleepy Simon looked, with his hair all mussed. He also looked so confused at having Jace stand in front of his door during an odd time – well, an odd time for the vampire anyway. While Raphael and Simon were Daylighters, they were still vampires and their clan ran on a different time-schedule than mundies so daytime meant sleeping. Having Jace stand in front of their door at six AM, which was basically bedtime, seemed to confuse him.

"Good morning, Si", whispered Jace bemused, leaning in to nose Simon's cheek. "Or night."

"...Did I forget something?", grunted Simon confused, giving Jace the kiss he asked for before even realizing. "Oh. Hey. You did the ask-for-kiss thing. Heh."

It made Simon smile brightly, while Jace pushed past him into the penthouse. The curtains were drawn, thick and darkening everything, so he turned on the lights as he made his way to the bedroom. Raphael was sitting on the bed, clearly waiting for Simon's return, wearing rather fancy but comfortable looking pajamas. Tilting his head, Jace sat down on the bed.

"You got a spare pair of those? They look comfy", noted Jace.

"Hello to you too, Jace", grunted Raphael curiously. "What brings you here? Aside from wanting to steal my... pajamas, apparently? Are you _still_ awake or _already_ awake?"

"Still. Night patrol just ended. Pajamas, Raph?"

Simon, who had finally managed to follow them, went to the closet and got Jace a pair of pajamas. Smiling pleased, Jace took them and nosed Simon's cheek gently in gratitude. The vampire looked as confused as the one sitting on the bed. Somehow, it was adorable.

"Thanks. I'll be in the bathroom", nodded Jace and walked past Simon.

"We... wouldn't mind you changing here", pointed Raphael out cautiously. "We do know you have no qualms showing off your body."

"That... is good to know", chuckled Jace, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "However, I want to take a shower, because there are still demon-leftovers where they have no business being."

He waved at them before heading to the offensively luxurious bathroom. Smiling pleased, he got undressed and hopped into the shower. The hot water felt so good on his sore muscles. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the calm. His thoughts drifting, picturing Raphael and Simon, sitting confused on the bed, wondering why Jace was even _here_. Quite honestly, he didn't really know either. He had come here on impulse. After patrol with Aline and Isabelle, both of them had happily headed to their bedrooms where their alphas were waiting for them. The whole way back, Isabelle had talked about how much she was looking forward to a nice, hot bath with Lydia and a grooming, to which Aline had chimed in about how her wings could really use a good grooming too after tonight. And then Jace had, just to see, poked his head into Alec and Lydia's office, only finding Lydia and on her way out to join Isabelle in the aforementioned bath. Alec had already left to get home to his husband. Jace's room had felt too big and too empty – even Bastet had wandered off, again.

And so Jace's feet had carried him to Hotel Dumort and to two of his alphas, sleepy and cute.

Once he was showered and refreshed, he got into the pajama pants – _very_ nice feeling, that silk against his skin – and put the shirt on, though he left it unbuttoned. Raph was right, he did like to show off and he did enjoy the way his alphas looked at him. It made him feel desired, even Raphael even though he didn't desire Jace _like that_ , he still... saw Jace, truly saw him. When Jace got back into the bedroom, he got that feeling again. Simon made that little, desperate sound, tugging on Raphael's sleeve, while Raphael looked at him as though he was the most interesting piece of art in the entire figurative museum. Grinning, he came to a halt in front of the bed.

"As much as it makes me happy to have you with us, solecito, will you tell us what brought you here?", asked Raphael curiously. "Because, admittedly, it's late, for us. And last night was very exhausting with very irritating clan-business, so we were... about to go to bed."

"Look at me. I'm wearing pajamas. I'm totally ready to go to bed", huffed Jace, pointing at himself. "Okay, so I was on... patrol, last night. And I'm pretty beat. But the people I patrolled with got to... go home to their partners. And I, I don't know. Guess I wanted to see you, didn't want to be alone just now and... that one's silly, but they both talked about how much they were looking forward to a nice shower and grooming. That's... when I realized that... you two don't even... know _how_ to groom a Shadowhunter. Sorry, it is late, I didn't really think about you being in bed already. It's okay."

"You... came to us, because you wanted to be groomed?", asked Raphael softly.

"Well. I just, I don't know, I figured since you're courting me, it'd be time to teach you how to. I didn't think you'd be in bed already. So it's... fine. I'll take the couch, okay?", shrugged Jace.

"Wait", requested Raphael firmly, reaching out for Jace's wrist. "It is... not _that_ late just yet. I'm sure we could stay awake a bit longer. You came because you want to be groomed. I'm not fool enough to let you go and sleep on the couch after saying that, Jace."

"Explain that last part to me, corazon", requested Simon softly, leaning into Raphael.

"Shadowhunters, their wings. They need grooming. Shadowhunters groom each other. It is... _very_ rare for them to let a non-Shadowhunter even touch their wings", elaborated Raphael. "It is an immense sign of trust. Jace wanting us to learn to groom his wings is more than just a huge sign of trust, it is also... It implies that he wants to be able to come to us to rely on us to groom him."

Raphael raised his eyebrows, looking at Jace to confirm. "Gee, you _had_ to spell it out like that. Now it feels sappy and stupid. Simon, go and attend at least _some_ classes on Shadow World culture, _please_. But... yeah. Alec knows how to groom, duh. Him and me have been doing this since... I moved to New York. Magnus knows because Alec taught him. But I gather both of you don't. I just... I figured it'd be a... useful thing to teach you, considering you're courting a Shadowhunter."

Jace made a bit of a face. He had hoped to get away with just _doing_ this without having to voice aloud what it really meant, because yes, this meant _a lot_ , Raphael was right. What Raphael didn't know was that it meant a whole lot more coming from Jace.

"Well, now I'm wide awake", offered Simon, blinking owlishly. "Sit. Show me. Please."

Smiling bemused, Jace sat down on the foot-end of the bed and lifted the glamour on his wings, spreading them wide. They were ruffled from the night's mission and it felt good to stretch them.

"Okay, what we're going to do is that I'll show you on one wing and you'll try to copy on the other", stated Jace, stretching his wings forward until the tip of one actually graced Simon's arm.

It was easy to fall into the routine of grooming his wing, giving running commentary and instructions. Raphael and Simon worked together to copy him, very careful and gentle.

"I can't show you the back, but well... do the same as with the inside", requested Jace.

He turned his back to them and spread his wings once more, for Raphael and Simon to each take one of his wings. Their touch was so tentative, Simon especially seemed nervous. Determined to do this right. It made Jace smile softly and close his eyes, feeling at ease.

"Thank you for trusting us, angelito", whispered Raphael gently. "I know this means a lot."

"It... I...", started Jace, wavering a little. "I never really let anyone aside from Alec and sometimes Izzy groom me. Shadowhunters, we're very careful with our wings. There's a reason we don't let others touch them, because they are – well, they break easily. Or easy enough, anyway. And unlike a broken arm, they take longer to heal. Being grounded is essentially the worst thing for us."

"I... I guess I can imagine that", whispered Simon thoughtfully. "I mean, I'd imagine it like... breaking both my legs at the same time and it'd be so... frustrating, limiting the way I can move?"

"It was my father's favorite form of punishment", continued Jace, voice even softer. "When I'd... displease him, or disappoint him. He'd ground me, for however long he'd deem fit. And I... I don't let people touch my wings. Because of that."

"You... let us _bind_ your wings. This is why you were so tense and cautious about the wing-binding", noted Raphael, looking surprised. "I'm... I can't believe you let us do that at all."

"What can I say, I'm a complex person", grunted Jace with a small, snarky smile. "I may have that underlying fear of getting them broken, but like most Shadowhunters, I also gain pleasure through them. And I _do_ trust you. I didn't just magically develop an attraction to you after you guys decided to start courting me. I wouldn't... I wouldn't accept an alpha's courting if I couldn't even trust them with my wings, Raph."

"Still, I... Thank you, for trusting us like this", whispered Raphael, pulling Jace close.

"Yeah. That", nodded Simon, swallowing hard. "Uh, so... what do we do with the... feathers?"

"Omegas gather them for nesting during their heats", supplied Raphael.

"Eh, I don't really do that. Nesting, I mean", shrugged Jace, just to receive a look. "I know, I know. I've been told to change that before. Maybe I will. Okay, fine. Hand em over."

He saw the mournful look on Simon's face as he handed the barn-owl feathers to Jace. Jace went through them and picked the largest and prettiest of them out to hand it back to Simon, making the vampire smile ridiculously brightly. While Simon proudly placed it on the nightstand, Jace went to put the other feathers with his clothes. When he turned to say good night to his vampires and head for the living room, he noticed that Simon and Raphael had scooted apart from each other and lifted the blankets invitingly between them. It gave the Shadowhunter pause.

"Only if you'd like. If this makes you uncomfortable and you'd rather sleep on the couch, then at least give us a moment to give you proper bedding. But if you'd like, you could... sleep here. I promise Simon will keep his hands to himself and not be inappropriate", offered Raphael.

Raphael smirked as he got elbowed by a very offended looking Simon. Heh. With a small, but very pleased, smile on his lips did Jace return to the bed and crawl in between them. He heaved a content sigh as he came to rest his head on Raphael's chest. _This_ was what he had actually wanted. What had made him the most jealous when Aline and Izzy had talked earlier. Not so much the shared bath, not even entirely the grooming, but the thought of crawling into bed with the alphas they loved, getting to sleep _not_ alone. Jace knew that was why he slept so well at the loft too, because even though he didn't share his bed with Magnus and Alec, the sheets smelt like them, everything smelt like them, because it was their loft. Closing his eyes, Jace inhaled deeply. Inhaled the mixed scent of both his vampires. This felt so very comfortable and like home.

"Thank you", whispered Jace contently.

"Thank us?", grunted Simon pointedly. "You just did something huge with us and now I get to cuddle you while falling asleep? Really now, if anything, I feel like we should thank you."

Jace snorted at that before nuzzling into Raphael's chest. "Stop talking and come spoon me."

" _Really_?", squeaked Simon pleased, wrapping his arms around Jace.

"Yes. I like cuddling", grunted Jace, resting his hand on Raphael's abdomen.

"Very good. We do too", chuckled Raphael, slowly running his fingers along Jace's sides.

"Night, Raph, night, Jace", chimed Simon with a bright smile.

He leaned in to kiss Jace's cheek and then also Raphael's cheek. The smile on Jace's lips softened as he slowly drifted off, enjoying this feeling of being surrounded by the alphas he trusted and loved. It was so comfortable and good and _right_. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neeext chapter we're going to get a bit smutty for the first time. ;D
> 
> And also, a reminder, **Jace is not going to choose**. This is going to remain a Malace AND Jimonael story!

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> And to stay on top of updates, you can find **[my updating schedule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/profile) on my profile** to see when it'll be updated next. ;)


End file.
